


A Difference of Opinion

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Injury, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Violence, War, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: To save his Kingdom from war Daichi must marry an old ally to secure a treaty.





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi walked down the long halls of the palace.  It was neither the biggest nor the fanciest of places that royalty rested, but it had been his home since he was born.  He had missed it’s far reaching corridors, the hidden tunnels underneath, and the sprawling gardens that were carefully tended to.  His family had lived there for generations, had ruled their small part of the world for centuries.

 

It had almost crumbled to pieces within the past two generations.  Draught had led to crop failure, which had led to starvation and money issues.  The fish seemed to have fled from their bays, the seas turning against them as it pulled desperate fisherman and sailors to its icy depths.  Sensing weakness, other kingdoms had attacked. A barrage of wars they barely managed to scrape through.

 

Daichi had fought in the last one.  He had seen so much death and destruction around him.  His once young body felt aged and worn. Guilt sat heavy on his conscious, knowing his decisions had cost so many their lives.  Families torn apart, sons and daughters and parents who would never come home again.

 

Guilt and shame attempted to drag his footsteps, to make him spend his days and nights away in bed until his soul left his body.  How could he enjoy his time spent in the palace, surrounded by comfort and loved ones when so many could not?

 

Daichi could not let that hold him down, he refused.  That would be an insult to those who had put their lives in his hands, the ones who had fought by his side and who he had scars and wounds and aches that would never heal because he protected them with everything he had.  He had sent man into battle but he had always been right beside them, out on the front lines, seeing the whites of his enemies eyes.

 

The eldest Sawamura, Daichi’s father, had gotten new allies.  Through the hard work and dedication of Chairman Takeda and General Ukai, they had reforged links to an old and nearly forgotten allies to the far south.  With the mere mention of new allies their enemies had retreated, pressing back to bide their time and see if the treaty worked before choosing their new path.

 

Marriage had been the easiest way to secure the treaty.  Chikara, Daichi’s younger brother, had been the likely candidate.  Having two male heirs marry would cement the the treaty without fear that a child produced from it could hold the reins to both kingdoms.  Daichi worried for his younger brother but both Takeda and Ukai assured him that their new allies would treat him well.

 

Daichi walked through the opened doors that led to the library and stopped in his tracks.  Several paces away and mostly hidden by bookcases was his younger brother, but he was not alone.

 

Chikara’s personal guard, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, stood behind Chikara with his head resting on the shorter mans shoulder.  In front of Chikara was Futakuchi Kenji, heir to a kingdom to the west who was always kept safe behind their high walls.  Chikara had his face pressed against Kenji’s chest, and Kenji’s hand was lightly caressing Chikara’s dark hair while his other hand gripped the side of Ryuu’s tunic.

 

It was a private moment and Daichi felt his face warm as he backtracked out of the library before any of them noticed.  Daichi had been off to war since he was 16, over ten years had passed since then. His brother had only been 7 when he left, a shy boy who hid behind his mothers skirts.  Daichi had feared Chikara reaching the age of 18, afraid he would go off to war and never be seen from again.

 

Daichi hadn’t even considered the fact that Chikara had grown in other ways while Daichi was gone.  Ryuu had fought valiantly by Daichi’s side for many years. He fought with a rare fierceness that Daichi envied but he had lost an arm in a battle.  Daichi wanted to make sure he wasn’t left wanting for work, so he made Ryuu promise to look after his brother.

 

Daichi had no idea where Futakuchi Kenji, of all people, had come into the mix but he wasn’t displeased with the notion.

 

They had all looked so heartbroken.  They were still young, they could move on and find other people but Daichi did not want that for his brother.  He wanted to shield Chikara from the harsh reality for as long as he could. Chikara was already so serious, Daichi did not want heartbreak to harden him even further.

 

With that in thought Daichi turned on his heel and strode back to his room.  He had made worse decisions in his life, he had fought for his kingdom and he had held the dying in his arms.  He had seen the worst life has to give and he had survived it. This was nothing compared to that, this could even be seen as a vacation.  War did not rule the southern kingdoms. Daichi had always wanted to travel too.

 

So he packed the same satchel he had taken off to war with.  It was falling to pieces really, but it had been a token from his mother.  He could no longer remember the color of her eyes or if he resembled her in looks but when he touched that bag he knew of her love for him, and he would need that to carry him forward.

 

Daichi had just returned home but he would not let that break him.

 

“Daichi, Asahi and I were just about to-” Suga was cut off as he saw his old friend folding clothes to put into his bag.  “What’s going on here?” There was a tightness to Suga’s voice but Daichi couldn’t look at him, not right then.

 

The three of them had promised to return home together and they had.  Suga wouldn’t forgive him for leaving so soon.

 

“Did you know that my brother has developed a relationship with the future king of Datekou?”  Daichi asked in what he hoped was a conversational tone but knew both his oldest friends could see right through it.  They had experienced too much together, had sobbed and bled and killed together.

 

“I knew about him and Tanaka, though Tanaka swears nothing will happen until Chikara has reached of age, he swore me to secrecy.”  Asahi apologized as he moved carefully around Daichi’s side. The war had damaged them all but poor, sweet, gentle-hearted Asahi suffered so much more than most.  “He thought you would hate him.”

 

“I could not think of anyone I would like to be with my brother more.”  Daichi’s fingers curled into a tunic as his throat tightened around his words.

 

“They are barely more than children, they will move on.”  Suga’s own voice sounded strained. He hadn’t moved from his spot by the door.  Daichi turned to look at him, at both of them.

 

“We were only a few months older than them when we went off to war.  If we were old enough to make that decision than how are they not old enough to find love?”  Daichi asked.

 

“That is not the same and you know it.”  Suga scowled, the harsh look sitting oddly on his face.  “You are not who the other kingdom agreed to, you are a soldier, a War General, they might find fault in that and see it as an insult or threat.”  Suga argued.

 

“I will not be bringing any weapons.”  Daichi stated.

 

“I have seen you do great harm without them and they would have to be complete fools to think you are harmless just because you don’t have a blade on you.”  Suga snapped and Daichi flinched. He felt a large and warm hand land on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Enough Suga.”  Asahi said softly, earning a dark glare from Suga.  “Can’t you see you’re not making this any easier for him?  He doesn’t want to go but he can’t stay by and let his brother suffer.  He’s made his choice and we’ve stood beside him for worse.”

 

“Asahi,” Daichi grumbled about the last thing he had said though he couldn’t exactly disagree.  They had all made poor decisions but Daichi had been the General.

 

“Then we shall simply come with you.”  Suga said with determination but Daichi was already shaking his head.  “You can’t make this decision without us!”

 

“I will not be bringing anyone besides the advisors they had already agreed upon.”  Daichi explained, though Suga already knew what the terms of agreement were. “As you stated before, one soldier is threat enough without bringing two War Advisors with me.  Plus you are an important part of the dealings with Aoba Johsai. Their old king was the one who had attacked us previously, but this new successor seems willing to broker peace amongst us.”

 

“You are the only one who doesn’t give into Emperor Oikawa’s whims, he likes you.”  Asahi reminded Suga, who turned pink with the blunt admission. They had all been too polite to say anything up to that point, especially since the young emperor had a history of shameless flirting, but he was right.

 

“And if Chikara secures a place with Futakuchi Kenji that will mean another ally to have our backs.”  Daichi pulled Asahi along gently to walk over to Suga. In public they remained a respectful distance but they had spent far too many nights huddled together, pressing their bodies against each others to give and take comfort, to really care much about little touches in private.  “Karasuno is growing stronger but we have lost so much already having to defend our lands for so many years. This is our chance to secure the future.”

 

“But what about your future?  Do you not deserve happiness too?”  Suga asked, eyes glassy as he stepped forward to be embraced.  Daichi curled his arms around Suga and felt Asahi press close, his breath stuttering against Daichi’s neck.

 

“I have always wanted to travel, maybe my new husband will be fat and lazy and will desire me to be gone as much as possible.”  Daichi said to make them both laugh.

 

Daichi’s packing was interrupted by the arrival of his youngest brother.  He welcomed the intrusion since Suga was mocking his choice of clothes, even though Daichi had explained that the Southerners were always mocking those to the North for their lack of fashion, so why even bother?  He much rather be comfortable.

 

“No I can do it.”  Tobio said when Daichi attempted to help him up onto the bed.  True to his word, Tobio wiggled and clawed his way up onto the bed while the three adults hovered to make sure there was someone to catch him if he fell.

 

Tobio, like Chikara, were only related to Daichi through their father, the King, but that didn’t make Daichi think of them any less than brothers.  Daichi had been away to war when Tobio was conceived and hadn’t met him until a few days prior but he had taken a great liking to him. Tobio tried to copy Chikara’s seriousness, it was a strange intensity to a six year old but he was rather adorable when he tried to be like his elder brother.  Tobio had taken a quick liking to Daichi, who tended to give in to his childish demands.

 

“Why are you not with your friends?”  Daichi asked as Tobio gave a great huff.

 

“They are stupid.”  Tobio complained and the three men shared a look above his head.

 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say.”  Suga said softly and Tobio turned pink before frowning down at his feet.

 

“Listen Tobio, you are to become a leader one day,” Daichi kneeled down in front of his small brother, made sure he had his complete attention.  “And on that day you will need to surround yourself with those who will support you, who will help you grow and grow alongside you. You will have disagreements with them, but they will keep you alive and you will do the same, do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”  Tobio said seriously, though Daichi doubted it had gotten through to him completely.  “I will make them be better, thank you Dai.” He slid off the bed and stormed his way out of Daichi’s bedroom, a child on a mission.

 

“What have you done?”  Asahi asked in horror.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  Daichi said dubiously. Daichi closed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before looking at his two friends.  “I am to tell the King now and I’ll be leaving tonight so Chikara can’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Like take your place so you can stay here?”  Suga deadpanned.

 

“Right, I’m helping him not make such a foolish choice.”  Daichi smiled at them, wanting the last thing they saw of him to be a smile even though his heart felt heavy.  He turned and walked away before he could break. He would not be giving any speech today. Suga and Asahi both knew how important they were to him, how he could not have possibly survived half of the things he encountered the past decade if it weren’t for them.  They kept him going when his soul felt drained, they helped him walk when his legs got to heavy, they held him at night when the nightmares came back.

 

“Daichi, the flowers have just started to bloom.”  His father stated from his spot under a huge cherry blossom tree.  Daichi sat on the hard stone bench next to him, glanced at the cane that helped his father walk.  His leg had been badly damaged during his own time during the war, making it impossible to fight any longer.  When Daichi had announced that he was going to fight when he turned 16, it was the first time he had seen his father cry.  His father had lost three brothers and two sisters to the war and he thought he would lose his first son too.

 

“I dreamed of this while I was away.”  Daichi said truthfully, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.  He didn’t talk about what he had seen, what he had experienced and undergone while at war, especially not to his father.

 

“I had the same dream, your mother was always apart of them.”  Daichi opened his eyes in surprise as he looked over at his father, he never spoke of Daichi’s mother.  “She would have been so disappointed in me if she had been alive when you left. And it looks like you’re going to leave again.”

 

“I am going to take Chikara’s place.”  Daichi stated firmly. He didn’t want to talk about Chikara’s relationships.  He was their father but he was also a king and he had an entire kingdom to think about.  If he got whiff that a marriage between Datekou and Karasuno could happen, he might push for something Chikara wasn’t ready for.  Which would defeat the whole purpose of Daichi leaving.

 

“I thought this might happen.”  His father sighed and stared up at the branches of the tree hanging above them.  “I tried to push Takeda into making it sooner. Your brother has grown a lot since you have been gone, he is not the child you once had to protect.  He is too clever by far, he could give our new allies a challenge but I can see you have already made your choice.”

 

There wasn’t anything to say so they sat in silence, listening to the soft wind whistle through the branches of the tree.

 

Daichi left on a ship to no fanfare.  It was faster to travel by sea then overland and it would be the first time he had gone further than the cove by the palace.  It was colder on the deck than Daichi had anticipated, and he was soaked through within moments but he stayed up there as long as his body could handle it.  It helped, the splash of cold water and the sun warm on his skin.

 

Too soon the advisors were pulling him below deck, clucking over him and picking at his wet clothes as they told him explicitly what to do and not to do.  Both were a long list, most of it common sense and the other things too bizarre or embarrassing for Daichi to even consider doing.

 

The five day journey was spent like that.  Daichi spent what time he could on the deck, soaking in the ocean air and the beaming sun until he was dragged below deck and clucked over and told another long list of things about his soon to be allies.  They did so until Ukai chased them away, giving Daichi a long look out of his one good eye. A blast had gone off near his face, a surprise attack on their camp when they had been sleeping. It had practically blew off half of his face, making him blind in one eye and leaving extensive scarring.  Daichi had been 17 when it happened and Ukai’s screams still haunted his nightmares.

 

“You’ve met with them before?”  Daichi asked Ukai when they were pulling into port.  Ukai looked down at him and raised his one eyebrow. “Tell me the truth, what should I be concerned about.”

 

“They are not your enemy Daichi,” Ukai said softly.  “I know what it’s like to see enemies everywhere but you cannot fight these ones, not with your fists or feet.  They are clever, wickedly so and the more dangerous for it. Every single person chosen to be on their High Council is on there for merits because of intelligence.  Do not underestimate a single one just because they appear less than some of the great enemies you have faced.”

 

“Keishin, don’t scare the boy.”  Takeda scolded Ukai nervously.

 

“He’s not a boy and he doesn’t scare that easily.”  Ukai said, though his tone was more mullish than normal.  “Someone needs to tell him what he’s in for.”

 

“Daichi might have fought on battlefields but he was raised in courts, he will do fine.”  Takeda gave him a charming smile and Daichi tried to answer back with confidence. It had been Ukai who had taught him that one, even if he didn’t feel it he was a leader and people would look to him, he would have to fake it and keep moving no matter what.

 

There was a large crowd gathered when they were finally docked.  It made Daichi nervous but he unloaded with the advisors, listened to names and statuses and was only a little surprised to hear that his husband-to-be was not present.  It seemed like a power move to Daichi, to send low level officials to greet them while the royal family waited for him to come to them. His opinion of these royals dropped, he knew those who sat in their tents and drew up battle plans, who sent others to fight for them.

 

Low opinions of the royal family disappeared from Daichi’s mind as they made their way through the market.  His own kingdom had several markets but none of such grand scale. There were so many people and it was all so colorful.  Daichi felt he might pull a muscle by looking this way and that, trying to take it all in at once.

 

Daichi couldn’t help but think that Suga would have loved this.  Asahi would be a nervous wreck, clutching onto Daichi’s tunic and worrying about pickpockets and people being too loud.

 

The thoughts of his friends, so far away from him now, helped settle Daichi.  He stopped stretching around to get a good look at everything and followed after his group.

 

Up ahead was a massive castle.  Instead of the sprawling palace with its red roofs and long halls that Daichi had grown to know, the castle was tall and quite wide.  He wondered how many floors it had and if a princess resided in one of the tall towers.

 

The walk to the castle was a long one.  Ukai muttered darkly about damned cats not sending a carriage.  Daichi thought they meant to tire them out and perhaps that was working for the advisors who knew very little exercise, but Daichi had marched for days in heavy army, weighed down by weapons or a stumbling soldier.

 

“How is their army?”  Daichi asked, earning a shocked gasp from Takeda but he knew the officials from this land were too far ahead of them to have heard them.  Ukai grinned down at Daichi.

 

“Small but vicious.”  Ukai looked up ahead at the looming castle.  “They’ll probably throw a tournament for your arrival.”  Daichi looked up at him in confusion before it clicked.

 

“They fight for sport?”  Daichi asked, the words hard to get out.  Ukai lost his grin as he looked down once more at Daichi.

 

“Some are blessed with never knowing a true battle.”  Takeda answered for Ukai, fingers grazing Ukai’s badly scarred hand quickly.  Ukai looked forward without another word and Daichi’s opinion of these new allies went down once again.

 

The courtyard leading up to the castle gates was meticulously kept.  There had been something wild in the way the gardens were kept at Daichi’s home, as if the gardeners worked with nature instead of trying to tame it.  Not here, nothing wild existed here and it made Daichi feel much farther from home than he had initially felt.

 

The castle was full of stairs, the walls made of stone instead of the wood Daichi had known.  He suddenly felt far more old than he knew himself to be and wary.

 

They were led to rooms and the door was closed behind Daichi was a final sounding click as he was left alone.  The room was about four times the size of his one back home, which he already felt was far too big for him. The bed looked almost as tall as Daichi and several sizes larger than what he was use to.

 

It all felt foreign.

 

Even the tub was oversized and already filled with warm water.  Daichi stripped and climbed inside, staring in confusion at the tray of bottles and soaps by the tub.  What was the need for so many soaps? Wasn’t one enough?

 

Daichi washed quickly before pulling himself out of the tub and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.  On theme with everything else, they had left him several garments to choose from to wear for the feast held in his honor that night.  Even Daichi’s own father, the King of their land, dressed modestly. Daichi had worn the same type of clothing the soldiers around him had donned and they had worked well for him.

 

The clothes in front of him were made from fine material.  Some soft, others shiny, some looked completely see-through.  There were drapes or tassels on others, delicate looking lace or bows on some.  Most of them were in bright colors, pastel blues or pinks. Daichi was seriously considering grabbing his own clothes to wear, insults to their customs be damned.

 

Instead Daichi took the tunic from one outfit and pulled on the trousers or another.  The tunic was a dark green while the trousers were black, though the material whispered over his skin, made so finely and thin that he felt as if he needed more layers.  He tied a black sash around his waist, cinching in the tunic and hoping that was enough finery for them. He pulled on his own boots, glad the sandals and slippers they left for him were several sizes too small.

 

Daichi felt like a fool.  A useless fool that had to wait around for someone to fetch him.  He was always in motion, always had a job to do and now what was he?

 

A soft knock sounded at his door and he stopped his pacing to say enter and stand at  attention in front of the door. A short man walked in, looked surprised before glancing around.

 

“Are you Lord Chikara’s guard?”  The man asked, still looking around as if he expected Chikara to pop out from beneath the bed.

 

“Ah, no, I suppose they didn’t have time to tell you.”  Daichi relaxed slightly and spread his hands out in a slightly apologetic gesture.  “I am Sawamura Daichi, Chikara’s elder brother, and I have taken his place.” The man looked at Daichi in shock before remembering his manners and bowing deeply.

 

“Please excuse my rudeness, my name is Yaku Morisuke.”  Morisuke stood up straight. “I am here to escort you to dinner, my lord.”

 

“Daichi, please if you don’t mind.”  Daichi requested. Morisuke looked shocked once more.  “My father is the only one required for such formalities.”  Daichi explained as he followed Morisuke out of his new room.

 

“You’ll have to forgive me then, such formalities are considered polite for everyone here.”  Morisuke said, looking as apologetic as he sounded.

 

“Sounds complicated.”  Daichi stated honestly, surprising a laugh out of his shorter guide.

 

“Overly so.”  Morisuke agreed.  Daichi felt himself relaxing while talking idly with Morisuke.  There was the sharp intelligence that Ukai had warned him about, but there was something familiar about him too.  Perhaps Daichi was looking for any familiarity he could hold onto, but Morisuke reminded him a little of Suga.

 

The feast was as overwhelming as everything else had been that day.  There was so much food and so many people crowded into the vast banquet room.  Dressed in their best, such finery and, if Daichi was being honest with him, gaudiness to be seen in every corner.  He wished Suga and Asahi were there so they could make fun of the feathers stuck in some womens overly large hair or the tightness of some mens pants.

 

Daichi managed to slip out a side door for some much needed fresh air.  He didn’t understand much of what was being said around him and he felt like he was being mocked for it.  They kept asking about the war, as if it was a topic to be brought up for their enjoyment instead of the complete and utter monster that had nearly wiped out his kingdom.

 

“Escaping already?”  A deep voice asked and Daichi glanced around before looking up into a tree.  A lanky form was hidden within the lower branches, backlit by the moon.

 

“Needed some fresh air.”  Daichi answered, wondering who this person was and why they were in a tree.  “Why are you up there?” Daichi asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“Why are you down there?”  Daichi tried not to scowl at the ridiculous answer.  He was quite done with being made a fool that day. But before he could work himself into a good temper, the figure leaned forward and  jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on his feet.

 

Daichi was irritated to see that the man was quite a bit taller than him.  What did they put in the water to make everyone so tall in this kingdom? And he was smirking at Daichi, as if finding something quite amusing about him.  Daichi eyes took in his face as he stepped closer, and that’s when he got a good look at the man.

 

Daichi pressed a hand against his mouth as he looked away from the stranger in front of him.  How absolutely absurd.

 

“Are you laughing?”  The stranger asked, aghast as he took another quick step closer and peered down at Daichi.  “You are! How rude you Northerners are!” If the stranger had truly sounded offended Daichi would have pulled himself together and apologized profusely, but that lopsided smirk was still on his face as if he was amused too, though he had no reason to be.

 

“I’m sorry but is that really the style here?”  Daichi asked, motioning to the strangers hair. The stranger took a step back, as if Daichi had struck him, and buried both his hands into his thick black hair, that seemed to stick up in every direction.

 

“I didn’t come out here to be insulted.”  The stranger complained but it only caused Daichi to laugh harder.  If the stranger hadn’t been smiling, Daichi would have felt terrible but he suddenly felt as if the growing tension inside his body was finding a release.

 

“No, you came out here to lurk in trees.”  Daichi teased him, having no idea why he felt the sudden need to.  He only allowed that side to come out amongst Suga and Asahi. “Were you waiting for someone to come out here to do what?  A big reveal?” Daichi grinned.

 

“How dare you.”  The stranger said, his mouth twisting oddly as if he was fighting his own grin.  “I mean you are perfectly right but still, how dare you pick apart my actions so easily.”  Daichi laughed once more.

 

“Why were you not inside?”  Daichi asked.

 

“How do you know I wasn’t?”  Daichi motioned to the strangers hair with a grin.  “Hilarious. Truthfully, I find this whole matter distasteful.”

 

“Become allies with Karasuno?”  Daichi asked, his good mood fleeing away.

 

“No, that is an intelligent move, both countries prospered full when they were allies generations ago.”  Daichi stood up a little straighter at the admittance. “It’s the child-bride I’m uncomfortable with.”

 

“Child-bride?”  Daichi asked in confusion.

 

“I’m not sure how it works in the Northern countries, but here 17 it still considered a child.”  The man stared down at Daichi as if doubting his intelligence.

 

“Actually-” But Daichi was cut off by Ukai calling out his name.  Daichi glanced over at Ukai before turning back to his companion but he was gone.

 

“Daichi, please come back inside.”  Takeda insisted in a worried and hushed tone.

 

“Why should he even bother?  That damn boy-king didn’t even bother to come to his own feast.”  Ukai cussed and Daichi turned back to them, wondering where the strange man with the ridiculous hair had gone off to.  Perhaps back up the tree?

 

“He isn’t here?”  Daichi asked but he really had little interest in the King who Daichi was to marry.  Perhaps his guess to Suga and Asahi had been right and his husband would leave him be.  It wouldn’t be all bad if he could speak to the stranger again, maybe get around to exchanging names.

 

“Apparently he has better things to do and will be gone for a fortnight.”  Daichi looked at Takeda for confirmation, the man nodding back hesitantly. Daichi tried not to mourn the time he could have spent with his family a little longer.  A fortnight would have put them right up to Chikara’s birthday. He had made Suga promise he would get something spectacular for Chikara and say it was from Daichi, since he could not be there himself.

 

“There will be plenty to do!”  Takeda insisted, pulling Daichi back in and letting Ukai follow at his own pace.  “They have many activities and you are to be shown around the country, I believe you showed a great interest in the market?”  Daichi patted Takeda’s shoulder, trying to reassure the anxious man that he held no blame in this.

 

Maybe Daichi would search the trees for a lanky man with alluring amber eyes and ludicrous hair when out on his activities.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple days were packed with activities.  Daichi hardly had a minute to himself and while he was glad that he didn’t have to sit in his too-large room, kept away from Ukai and the other advisors from Karasuno, he was also slightly overwhelmed.  There was so much to see but it was as if they didn’t want him to stay in any place too long, to see or take in too much. He knew almost the entire history of Nekoma now, right down to the newest additions to the castle and how they had to expand the market but he didn’t know of the people or the King he was to marry.

 

It felt very purposeful and Ukai’s words about clever cats rang through his mind as they kept a brisque walk through the market.  They garnered a lot of attention as they walked along in their group. There were many differences between the Northerners and the Southerners but Daichi knew it was himself and Ukai that caught the most attention.  They didn’t move or act like the other advisors from the North, and Ukai’s scarred face and hand gathered many eyes. Daichi had many scars of his own, though most of them could be hidden beneath clothing, he did have three scars that extended down his left temple where a mace had nearly taken his life.

 

Throughout the walk Daichi found himself falling back from the main grouping, towards Ukai who brought up the rear with Morisuke.  Daichi liked the company of Morisuke, even though he felt slightly unnerved because the other man seemed to be constantly observing him, taking in his every word and action and storing it away for later use.  Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai did the same thing, but it somehow seemed friendlier when Morisuke did it. Daichi did not feel like his every weakness was going to be exploited by the shorter man, unlike the leader of the kingdom close to Karasuno.

 

“Here.”  Ukai pushed a coin purse into Daichi’s stunned hand.  “Go be young and impulsive for once. You are to be amongst these people for the foreseeable future so you might as well actually talk to them.”  Ukai was not one for delegations and finery either. Daichi had met many nobles and those on the High Council like Morisuke, but he had yet to even talk to a stable hand or maid.  It was odd, Daichi knew everyone who worked in his palace by name, even the ones who had started working there after he had gone off to war. His father always instilled that being close to his people, being made readily available is what made their kingdom great.

 

Daichi looked over at Morisuke who was watching the exchange with sharp eyes.  When he noticed Daichi’s stare he gave a warm smile.

 

“Put the purse up under your shirt, there are some sticky hands around.”  Morisuke looked over the broadness of Daichi’s shoulders before laughing softly.  “I say that for the safety of the thieves, not yourself.” Daichi felt his face warm and he did as he was instructed, knowing Morisuke meant it as a compliment.  The Nekoma people mostly seemed to be built tall and willowy. Not delicately, there was still a strength in Morisuke even though he was quite short, but most in Karasuno were built a bit thicker.  He attributed it to the colder climate but that was neither here nor there.

 

“Thank you.”  He bowed before glancing at the front of the group before slipping off into the crowd.

 

The market was still full of the bright colors and almost outlandish outfits Daichi had seen at the welcoming feast, but there were also more of the darker earth tones Daichi had grown use to.  After a couple glances and curious stares he got after breaking off from the royal group, he managed to easily fade away into the large gathering of people.

 

Daichi’s first thought was of his family and friends.  What could he get to send back to them? Was he even allowed to send things back?  Suga would probably love the colorful fabrics, he made fun of Asahi and Daichi’s boring choice of clothing constantly.  Daichi was looking at a table full of delicately twisted metal jewelry for Asahi when a certain smell caught his attention.

 

Daichi turned and weaved his way through the crowd to another part of the market, his senses almost in overload at all the difference scents in the air.  This must be the food market and Daichi’s stomach gave a great growl of appreciation.

 

The market was crowded so Daichi had gotten partially use to people pushing into his space but he was always on alert and he felt someone press against his back without moving away quickly like the others hand.  He thought it might be the pickpockets Morisuke had warned him about so he turned quickly and was greeted with a familiar smirking face, half hidden by an oversized hood.

 

“There will be no sneaking up on you I see.”  The stranger from his first night said, smirk still in place.

 

“Not the greatest idea.”  Daichi agreed with a grin of his own, a swell of warmth filling his chest at seeing the stranger once more.  The smell of cooking meat distracted Daichi and his eyes flitted away from the tall stranger.

 

“Am I to take second to food?”  He teased.

 

“Always.”  Daichi watched a young man walk by with what looked like cooked meat on a stick.

 

“Then I shall feed you and have your full attention afterwards.”  Long fingers wrapped around Daichi’s wrist, pulling him easily through the crowd.

 

It was something Daichi had noticed early on about this new place he had found himself in.  They were easy with physical affections, giving them to everyone around them with little thought behind it.  Daichi still wasn’t use to having someone press a hand against his back or wrap fingers around his upper arm.  It wasn’t as if his own people were especially stingy with affection, quite the opposite Daichi had always thought.  But strangers simply did not touch until they were invited to, until a comfort was set up between people. Mostly it was only done in private settings too, but Daichi had been touched at every given opportunity and he didn’t exactly enjoy it.  It made the small physical intimacies that were so important to his own people feel empty.

 

Daichi found himself not minding the touch of the stranger as much as he had the others.  He thought it might be him getting use to being touched at all moments but he knew that wasn’t the case.

 

“No need to eat so quickly, there is much you can try.”  The stranger laughed after he had gotten Daichi the meat-on-a-stick he had been eyeing before.  The meat was grilled and it was sharply seasoned, Daichi found himself devouring it quickly and giving compliments to the woman who had made it until her face was flushed happily.  “Careful Soldier, or you might make her fall in love with you.” There was a teasing lilt in his voice but something made Daichi believe he was partially serious too.

 

“She should be complimented, she has made something wonderful.”  Daichi had noticed that on his short journey through the market. People bought their wares and moved on.  The market at his own was a quarter of the size of Nekoma’s, but everyone there talked for lengths at time about each and every thing presented before them.

 

“So that is something I should get use to then?”  The stranger asked, head tilting and eyes calculating in the dark shade of his hood.  Though he was clearly attempting to hide, Daichi had noticed the room that automatically cleared for him, the way the vendors hurried to assist him.  Daichi had thought him important before but now he was quite sure he was. A royal from a neighboring country? Or more likely someone on the High Council.

 

“Do you have a name?”  Daichi asked as they stepped aside so he could eat something that smelled truly wonderful, Soup in a Breadbowl the vendor had called it, something from the far west he had seen on his travels.  The vendor had seemed pleased that Daichi had asked him about his travels, about his food that he clearly spent much time and effort making.

 

“Isn’t it much more interesting this way?”  The stranger asked, leaning down into Daichi’s space.  Daichi thought he might want a bite of the food since his face was hovering so close, so he scooped some of the soup up with the spoon and held it in front of the other man's mouth.  Surprise lit his face before he opened his mouth and took the offered bite.

 

“Then how would you like me to refer you by?”  Daichi asked as he continued to happily eat his food.  It was delicious and he even allowed the stranger a couple more bites.  He had paid for it after all.

 

“Kozume.”  Daichi looked up, not at all surprised to hear the name of one of the members of the High Council.  He had been told all of their names, though he had only yet to meet Morisuke and Kai Nobuyuki so far.  “And yours?” It was a surprise to realize that the man in front of him didn’t know who Daichi was. He didn’t want to ruin this, whatever it was they had going on.  Kozume would most likely learn of Daichi’s identity later on but right now, he wanted this moment to himself.

 

“Asahi.”  Daichi felt the name slip out without thinking about it much.  Ukai had told him that the High Council had most likely done a lot of research on everyone at Karasuno, they had visited quite often when they were drawing up the terms to the treaty.  They probably knew most in the palace but Asahi had been off fighting with Daichi so his name was most likely safe.

 

“How very informal of you.”  Kozume leaned down and took a bite of the bread-bowl.  It was probably meant to be a smug move but the bread didn’t tear quite right and he just ended up yanking it out of Daichi’s hand.  It landed on the ground with a soft thud and they both stared at it. Daichi turned unimpressed eyes up to Kozume.

 

“Smooth.”  Daichi deadpanned, ducking out of the little alcove they had stopped in.

 

“I did that on purpose.”  Kozume said, popping up on Daichi’s side once more.

 

“Oh of course you did, my lord.”  Daichi enjoyed the surprise look on Kozumes face before a warm hand was wrapping around his wrist once more.

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re very critical?”  Kozume asked in a near pout.

 

“Not even once.”  Daichi answered honestly.  “Perhaps if you stop trying to be impressive?”  Kozume stared down at him before grinning widely.

 

“As my lovely warrior wishes.”  He gave a flourishing bow that was more suited to royalty before gently pulling Daichi off to the side.  “Please wait here.” He disappeared into the crowd. Daichi gave a small thought to leaving, he should probably be searching for his group but he was actually enjoying himself.  Despite Kozume’s teasing, he allowed Daichi the time to linger and talk with people, who look at everything that caught his eye without trying to hurry him along. He answered all of Daichi’s questions patiently, seeming to enjoy Daichi’s interest in his Kingdom and those who lived inside it.

 

So Daichi found himself waiting as Kozume had asked him to.  He didn’t have to wait long for Kozume appeared by his side once more, two bags in his hand before grabbing hold of Daichi’s wrist once again.

 

“Are all you Southerners so touchy?”  Daichi asked, earning a glance from Kozume as he glanced down at his own hand before pulling away.

 

“Sorry I forgot-” Kozume started but Daichi already didn’t like the distance the other man was placing between them.  He could lie and say he reached out for the others hand because it was a crowded market place and Kozumes damned long legs kept him a pace ahead of Daichi, but he always tried to be honest when he could.  Daichi liked the warmth of Kozume’s hand, the way it was a guide and not a brand around his wrist. He didn’t get the same feeling as he did with others who had touched him up to that point, as if they were testing or sizing him up somehow.  So Daichi slide his palm against Kozume’s, linking their fingers together and if his cheeks felt warm then he blamed it on the warmth of the crowd.

 

“I don’t mind.”  Daichi stated and then thought he should amend that.  “If it’s you that does it.” He enjoyed the widening of amber eyes, the fact that Kozume literally ran into a low hanging sign had Daichi bent over at the waist with laughter.

 

“You are trying to kill me.”  Kozume whined as he rubbed the back of his head, waving off others concern as he pulled Daichi down an alley.

 

“You are the one who ran into the sign.”  Daichi let out a few chuckles at the new memory.

 

“Only because of what you said!”  Kozume ducked into a building. Everything in Nekoma seemed to tower of them and this building was no different.  “I was told those from Karasuno were honest but by the gods.” Kozume shook his head.

 

So many people had asked Daichi about his experience in combat.  Invasive and intrusive questions that had Daichi’s stomach twisting in repulsion.  Mostly Takeda or Morisuke would step in to handle the question while Daichi attempted to pull himself together, tried to tell himself they were merely curious and it wasn’t because they wanted to hear all the gory details.  He wouldn’t talk about it, but he once again found Kozume the exception.

 

“I fought for ten years in a seemingly never-ending war, I just don’t see the point in being dishonest or keeping things inside.”  Daichi smiled up at Kozume as he glanced down at him as they took stairs up into the building. “Plus I find your reactions funny.”

 

“I live to amuse you.”  Kozume stated flatly but his lips were twitching up into a smirk.

 

They came out onto the roof of the tall building and Kozume let go of Daichi’s hand so he could walk towards the edge.  His breath caught in his throat at the sight. From the ground everything had been colorful and almost chaotic but from above?  The brightness of the awnings over the street caught the light, making them nearly translucent so Daichi could see the dark figures of people moving beneath them.  The market stretched on in all directions and in the distance the castle stood above it all.

 

“It’s amazing.”  Daichi found himself grinning widely until his cheeks were sore.  He had been doing that a lot this day, ever since Kozume had found him and started to drag him from place to place.  Kozume placed the bags onto the high wall that surrounded the roof, looking at Daichi from the side of his eye as a small but pleased smile crossed his face.

 

“I thought you could use a small break from the crowds.”  Kozume said a bit smugly as he pulled out what appeared to be more food from the bags.

 

“Thank you,” Daichi said honestly, accepting the food with another smile.  “For everything you’ve done today.” Kozume studied his face, chin resting in the palm of his hand and elbow on the wall as Daichi tried each new food in front of him with enthusiasm.

 

“The royal tours are not for everyone.”  Kozume admitted as he glanced around from heavy lidded eyes, looking pleased at what he saw.  “I thought you might like something a little more personal. We are to be allies after all.” Daichi’s stomach twisted at the reminder of the upcoming nupitals but then he remembered something else.

 

“Lord Ennoshita is not the one getting married, his brother has taken his place.”  Daichi stated, carefully watching Kozume for his reaction.

 

“His brother?”  Kozume asked in an appalled tone, making Daichi put down his food instantly.  “He is even younger than Ennoshita!” Daichi blinked in confusion before throwing his head back in a full body laugh.

 

“Not the younger one you fool!”  Daichi pressed a hand over his mouth, worried that he had finally insulted Kozume as his mouth hung open in surprise.  “Forgive me, but he has another brother ten years his senior.”

 

“Ten years?”  Kozume frowned once more.  “I have met the Empress, she is very young, how could she have a son that old?”

 

“You have met the Emperors second wife.”  Daichi smiled at the thought of his other mother.  She had been kind to him from the moment she met him and she never treated him any differently than her own blood sons, though there was only a few years that separated Daichi and her.

 

“I did not know he was married before.”  Kozume tilted his head, his brow furrowing deeply.  He had removed his hood once they had gotten to the relative privacy of the roof and Daichi thought the ridiculous mess of black hair was growing on him.

 

“She’s not often spoken of because it pains the Emperor and his son.”  Daichi looked out at the sprawling country before him. There would always be that pang of sorrow when he thought of his mother, the one he hadn’t gotten a good chance to know before she perished in battle.  “She was a fierce warrior and when word got back to her that the Emperor had been wounded in battle and had been surrounded by enemies, barely holding on, she took her own soldiers and pulled them out. She suffered many wounds and died trying to heal from them.”  

 

“And her son, he is a warrior too?”  Kozume asked.

 

“He is.”  Daichi turned to Kozume.  “Everyone in Karasuno has lost someone to the war, it is why this treaty is so important to all of us.”  Kozume reached out slowly, allowing Daichi the time to move away if he wanted but he stayed still. Kozume’s fingers were soft and feather-light against the scars on Daichi’s face, the ones imprinted there from a mace.

 

Gentle touches were new to Daichi.  Even the easy affection he shared with Asahi and Suga was still a little on the rough side, pushes and tight hugs because none of them had the need to learn to be gentle in any way.  It made Daichi’s throat tighten up and his stomach twist, it should have been unpleasant but there was only a light fluttering feeling in his chest. Even Kozume’s eyes looked gentle at that moment, somehow the harsh lines of his face softening as he looked down at Daichi.

 

“Well,” Kozume cleared his throat and stepped back, pulling away from Daichi and cleaning up the small mess they had made.  “If he’s half as charming as you are then the King might be in trouble of falling deeply in love.”

 

“Do you think so?”  Daichi asked in surprise.  He had never given much thought to love, he had thought at most this marriage could build into a friendship of sorts.  The thought of having something like his brother had or his father had with either of his wives put a smile on Daichi’s face.  “That would be nice.”

 

“Yes it would.”  Kozume gave Daichi an indecipherable look before he turned away.  “Best get you back before you’re missed.” Daichi followed Kozume back into the building.

 

“Thank you again for today.”  Daichi stated, hoping Kozume knew how much it all meant to Daichi.  Kozume glanced down at Daichi before looking away.

 

“Would you like to do it again?”  Kozume asked in what Daichi was surprised to hear as a shy tone.  “I could show you more of the Kingdom.”

 

“Would that be alright?  I don’t want to anger anyone by skipping out on what the King has set up.”  Daichi worried but Kozume shot him a blinding grin.

 

“I’ll talk it over with Yaku.”  Kozume promised, pulling Daichi down this alley and another before stopping around a corner.  “Tomorrow then? There is a faire near the docks, merchants and performers around around the land have come to try and impress the Northerners so it would be considered rude if you didn’t attend.”  Daichi laughed.

 

“I would love to.”  Daichi agreed easily.  Kozume leaned down, making himself on eye level with Daichi.

 

“I will see you tomorrow.”  A soft kiss was pressed against the scars on the side of Daichi’s face.  A small pressure and then gone, Kozume blending in with the crowd as he walked away quickly.

 

Daichi pressed his hand against the side of his face, felt his lips pull up in a grin even as he heard Ukai’s voice behind him.  The last look Kozume had shot him had been almost challenging and if it was one thing Daichi never backed down from, it was a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all just peer pressured me into making this into a multi-chaptered fic but you did it with... kindness? "Another chapter would be great but make sure to take care of yourself and rest!" I see you all out there caring. I am weak! But also I love KuroDai so I was more than happy to hear people wanted more of it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi had slept poorly due to nightmares.  It was a normal occurance for him, they were a constant interruption during his nights and mostly he could work through them.  Being stuck in a foreign castle in a foreign country meant Daichi was left with very little options. He couldn’t seek out comfort from Asahi or Suga, he couldn’t tire his body out with sparing against Tanaka or Nishinoya.  He couldn’t walk around or help clean the stables. He was stuck in his room.

 

Daichi was exhausted.  He knew the best plan, the best course of action would be to go directly to bed and try to catch up on missed sleep.  Takeda had watched him with a worried expression all day and the advisors had been less than impressed with his lackluster attitude.  He should go to bed and start anew tomorrow, be involved and ask questions.

 

The opposite of what Daichi should be doing was sneaking out to spend time with a man on the High Council.  Daichi had not be a child for a long time and he knew his behavior betrayed that fact. He told himself he was just being polite, that he had to show up to let Kozume down gently.  It would be rude to not show up at all, when he so readily agreed to it the previous day wouldn’t it?

 

The problem was Daichi had no idea where to meet up with Kozume.  It’s not as if he could ask anyone about it. Daichi wasn’t sure why Kozume was being so secretive about everything but he guessed it was for the same reason Daichi was.  Both were bound by duty and they weren’t supposed to stray from that path. Ukai had told Daichi to go act his age for once but he feared that he was taking advantage of his mentors words.

 

Daichi had ended up at the same tree he had first met Kozume at, hiding in the shadows as he sat down at its base.  It would probably be easier for Kozume to find him if Daichi wasn’t walking around, plus Daichi was having a little too much fun dodging the castle guards.  It wasn’t as if they were poorly trained or weren’t paying attention, but Daichi could tell they hadn’t ever had to deal with a proper problem before and therefore it was easy to slip past their defenses.

 

A tall figure came around the corner, long cloak trailing behind him in a way that was quite dramatic.  It brought a smile to Daichi’s face despite himself. Daichi had only known the other man for a few short hours but he already knew he had a flare for the dramatics.  Daichi had thought that sort of over the top behavior would have annoyed him and truthfully, it would have if Kozume wasn’t so clearly doing it on purpose.

 

Kozume came to a stop in front of Daichi as he pushed himself to his feet with an unimpressed look.  The hood was back up, hiding half his face in shadows but Daichi could still see that slightly crooked and nearly infuriating smirk spreading across the others mouth. 

 

The smirk faltered before Kozume took a step towards Daichi, his hand coming up to gently run the soft pads of his fingers across the delicate skin under Daichi’s eyes.  The same skin Daichi knew from quick glances in reflective surfaces, that were nearly bruised from lack of sleep. The touch was featherlight and made Daichi’s heart rate increase though he had no idea why.  Kozume was barely touching him and Daichi was growing used to the way the Southerners touched at any given opportunity.

 

“The lodgings aren’t to your liking sir Knight?”  Kozume asked, hiding true concern under a teasing and light tone.  Daichi gave him a smile at that. He had never slept in such luxury so it was a little ridiculous they wouldn’t be to his liking.  All the Northern advisors even admitted that their own rooms were lavishly done.

 

“I’ve never slept on bedding so soft.”  Daichi almost grabbed Kozume’s hand when he let it drop away from Daichi’s face.  He had seen soldiers become touch starved but he had never thought he was the same.

 

“Perhaps we should put this off for another night then?”  Kozume suggested. Daichi could see the disappointment on the others face and no matter that he was thinking the same thing earlier, he no longer felt the same.

 

“Will the faire be there tomorrow?”  Daichi asked, to which Kozume shook his head.  “Then please lead the way, I’ve gone longer without rest.  One night won’t kill me.” Daichi had gone years with only sleeping the minimum amount, sometimes going days without a night’s sleep.  He didn’t recommend it and made sure his own soldiers rested properly but battles did not wait, so rest for all of them was far and few in between.

 

“Alright but I won’t keep you out too late.”  Kozume agreed readily, smirk firmly back in place as he took hold of Daichi’s hand in a move that showed that Kozume was quite quick when he wanted to be.  Daichi could break the hold if he wished to but instead he allowed Kozume to gently pull him forward, allowed the other man to lace their fingers together. He knew his own hands were heavily calloused and rough, he hoped that didn’t bother Kozume too much.  He thought it must not with how often Kozume took hold of his hand to lead him around.

 

As they made their way into the twisting maze that made up the inner city Daichi couldn’t help but think that he knew very little of Kozume.

 

“What was your childhood like?”  Daichi asked because it seemed as good as any place to start.  Kozume glanced over at Daichi, eyes hidden carefully beneath his hood but he seemed to be weighing what he was going to say.

 

“Lonely.”  Kozume admitted after a pause.  “My father wasn’t kind or loving in any sense of the word.  He expected complete obedience from those around him and had no use for those who did not benefit him.  I ran away once, I was brought back within a couple months but I lived with the street kids and during that time I learned what it was to be apart of a real family.  Most of the High Council have no highbourne blood lineage in them.” Kozume smirked widely at this, as if it was widely entertaining to him.

 

“I’m sorry it was so difficult for you.”  Daichi stated truthfully, fingers squeezing Kozume’s gently.

 

“I suppose I have no room to complain, given how difficult your life has been.”  Kozume shrugged but his own fingers curled tighter against Daichi’s.

 

“My childhood was full of strict training but it also had more than enough love and affection.”  Daichi had never questioned that his father loved him, it was there in his every action and word.  He was strict and stern but he had always been there to pick his sons up when they fell or to wipe away tears when they were shed.  “You shouldn’t compare yourself to others. Just because someone might have had it worse doesn’t lessen your own experiences.” Kozume glanced at Daichi again, mouth slack in surprise before he was tugging Daichi closer.

 

“So,” Kozume cleared his throat while at the same time wiping away any emotion in his tone.  “Tell me about this Princling of yours. We have surprisingly very little information on him.  You Southerners are quite tight lipped.” Daichi grinned at that. His own people had no problem talking about themselves but they would not talk rumors or gossip with strangers.  Oh, they gossiped plenty amongst themselves but never would give away secrets to someone they didn’t know.

 

“What’s there to know?”  Daichi asked, feeling a bit self conscious because he had never had to talk about himself before.  He thought he was a rather boring topic and would have much preferred learning more of Kozume, but it was only fair since the other man had answered Daichi’s question.

 

“Why was he not considered for the marriage at first?”  Kozume asked as Daichi could hear the distant lapping of waves against the docks.  They were getting close, he could hear the growing crowds too.

 

“No one wished to pull him out of battle, it was only coincidence that he was there when Ch- when the younger brother was meant to leave.”  Daichi had almost referred to his brother by name, which he was sure would have been odd hearing a soldier refer to royalty by such an informal title.  “He made the decision and only told a few people before leaving before it could spread.”

 

“Because?”  Kozume prompted and Daichi liked that the other man didn’t presume to know the answer.

 

“Because he loves his brother, both of them and he could never allow either to sacrifice their happiness if he could do something about it.”  Daichi answered easily, earning another searching look from Kozume.

 

“He’s in love with someone else, that’s the sacrifice you speak of.”  Kozume looked thoughtful as Daichi stared back at him in surprise. He hadn’t thought he had given away anything specific but clearly Kozume was clever and saw more than Daichi thought.  “So the Prince is soft? But I thought he was a war hero.” Daichi cringed at the title.

 

“If all you see is death and sorrow for years, wouldn’t you do anything to make the ones you love happy?”  Daichi asked. It had seemed like such a simple solution when he had decided it. “The younger Prince will make a much better leader for the people.”

 

“A bad word against your lord?”  Kozume asked, teasing smirk back in place.  Daichi gave their joined hands a tug, causing Kozume to misstep and knock into Daichi.

 

Daichi was about to fire back when they came out of an alley and his words escaped him at the sight before him.

 

When Daichi had gotten off the ship on the docks it had been cramped and busy but now it was something else entirely.  There were so many different ships, great big ones that looked like they were the size of the castle were anchored further out, so many it made Daichi’s breath catch in his throat.  The docks looked completely full. There were the likes of ships Daichi had never seen before, long thin ones with colorful sails, small short ones with people leaning over the side.

 

Daichi had thought the market overwhelming in colors and sounds but it was nothing compared to the faire.  People wandered about in all shapes in sizes, weaving between many performers swallowing down longswords or juggling fire.  There were many pop up stalls full of different kind of wares. The smell of food mixed in with that of the ocean and Daichi would have probably been rooted to his spot for a long while if Kozume didn’t drag him further.

 

Kozume took Daichi around to each performer, letting him stay and watch for as long as he wished. Kozume’s hand remained curled around Daichi’s, a gentle warmth that made Daichi’s heartbeat a little quicker if he thought about it too long.  Luckily there was much to distract him with.

 

A loud booming laughter caught Daichi’s attention.  It actually seemed to draw most people's attention as many looked over to see whom was causing the commotion.  Before Daichi could get a good look he was being pulled behind a stall by a frowning Kozume.

 

“He’s early.”  Kozume grumbled, though Daichi was sure he was talking mostly to himself.  Daichi peered around the stall to get a better look at the person and his attention snagged on a rather large man dressed in white and gold.  His hair was long, pulled back into a low ponytail and varying degrees of black and white. He looked no older than Daichi and there was a large, friendly smile plastered on his face as he turned to talk to a shorter man who was quite beautiful with pale skin and curly black hair.

 

“Who is he?”  Daichi asked, allowing Kozume press against his back as he too peered around the stall.

 

“That is Bokuto Koutarou.”  Daichi felt his breath stutter at that one name.  Daichi did not know much about other parts of the world, he was just trying to keep his small part from fracturing apart but he knew all about the Bokuto’s.

 

The Bokuto’s, and many others, had risen up against an extremely oppressive kingdom.  There had been widespread famine, starvation, disease, and war while the nobles and royals lived extremely laviously at the expensive of their people.  Two generations back the Bokuto’s had started a rebellion that lasted over a decade. Death and destruction was carved into their history thanks to that family and what they had caused.

 

When Daichi had been told Nekoma was in a longstanding treaty with Fukurodani, he had been hesitant and wary.  Daichi was meant to meet most of Nekoma’s allies tomorrow and he had been the least excited about meeting Bokuto Koutarou.

 

“Disappointed?”  Kozume asked, familiar teasing lilt in his tone as he leaned more against Daichi’s back and whispered in his ear.  It was partially annoying and Daichi had no idea why he didn’t shrug the other man off.

 

“I thought he would be more like-” Daichi cut himself off before he could say something truly offensive.

 

“A warlord?”  Kozume finished Daichi’s sentence and they both watched as Bokuto pointed excitedly to a stall and started to take off for it before the beauty with black hair stopped him by grabbing his cloak.  Even from their current distance Daichi could see the way Bokuto’s whole body slumped as he was stopped from finishing his goal. “Instead of an overgrown puppy?” There was real amusement in Kozume’s voice and when Daichi turned his head he could see clear fondness in amber colored eyes.

 

“If you like him why are you hiding?”  Daichi asked.

 

“Because then I would have to share you with him and if you haven’t noticed, I’m in disguise.”  Daichi snorted at that which earned him a fake wounded look. Daichi turned back to the Fukurodani group as they all worked together to herd Bokuto away from the faire and towards the castle.  “I know Fukurodani’s history is bloody but they are solid now. Lord Bokuto cares a great deal about his people and they have open forums every week where he can hear their complaints and try to fix problems before they become dire.”

 

“I’m nervous to meet them.”  Daichi admitted reluctantly. It had been made clear that making allies with Nekoma meant being allies with everyone Nekoma was allies with.  Daichi did not want to make a bad impression, which was even more of a reason why he should have called it an early day and tried to rest instead of wandering around with Kozume.

 

“You have nothing to be nervous of, you’re perfect.”  Kozume stated offhandedly, clearly distracted as he glanced around.  “Plus if anyone should be nervous it should be your lord.” Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

It was more wandering around after that.  Whenever Daichi seemed to become overwhelmed or overheated in the blistering sun and press of people all around them, Kozume pulled him off to the side for a break which usually involved some form of food or drink.  Daichi did not want to admit that he had never partaken in alcoholic beverages, it seemed like a silly thing for someone of his age not to have done. He knew some soldiers who used it to help sleep while others used it to forget.  Daichi never liked the thought of having his mind or movements impaired so he had never even tasted it.

 

Daichi did not want to admit to any of that.  Kozume’s eyes filled with sorrow whenever Daichi spoke of the various battles he had been apart of.  So he did not mention it and continued to take the drinks offered to him.

 

Daichi thought he was safe considering it wasn’t many drinks and he didn’t feel any change in himself after he had drank them.  Kozume also seemed to think nothing of having a mug or two of various alcohol from other countries. Some were quite sweet and light while others were dark and bitter.

 

Someone knocked into Daichi and it was at that moment that he realized all was not well as he lost his footing and tripped into Kozume.  Daichi was not a clumsy person, he didn’t fumble or trip and suddenly he felt the effects of the alcohol, as if it had been waiting for that exact moment to strike.

 

“Are you alright?”  Kozume asked, eyebrows raised and face a little flushed even though the sun had already set.  Big fires were being set up and there was more drinks being passed around as people pulled out instruments and started to dance.

 

“I think-” Daichi squinted slightly before letting out a soft sigh, there was no point in trying to hide it now.  “I’m drunk.” Kozume looked quite surprised at that.

 

“But you’ve barely had anything to drink.”  Kozume pulled them off to the side and Daichi’s head felt a bit light at the sudden movement.

 

“I’ve never had alcohol before.”  Daichi admitted and Kozume pressed a hand over his mouth.  Daichi narrowed his eyes and pulled at Kozume’s wrist. “Stop laughing.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  Kozume asked after his laughter had subsided.  It was really an ugly sound, Kozume’s laugh. More like a loud braying than anything and he used his entire body to laugh.  Daichi should have been annoyed, he should not have forgotten why he was mad in the first place and smiled as Kozume bent at the waist as the last of his laughter faded.

 

“It’s just one of those things.”  Daichi brushed it off. “I never drank alcohol or snuck out to meet a stranger at night.”  He grinned at that, watching Kozume’s eyes light up in the flicker of the firelight.

 

“What else haven’t you done?”  Kozume asked, pressing close to Daichi.  He searched the other man's face, found himself liking the sharp contours of his features more with each passing moment spent in Kozume’s presence.  He even missed his ridiculous hair, hidden beneath the heavy hood. He could do without the extra height the other man lorded over Daichi but even that was growing on him.

 

“Danced.”  Daichi admitted.  Kozume’s eyes nearly looked like churning fire from that distance, they flickered out to the crowd before a small smirk that made Daichi’s stomach clench crossed his features.

 

“Well you’re in luck.”  With that Kozume was pulling Daichi into the growing crowd of dancers.  The music was nothing like the slow and soft music that had played in the great halls of the castle during the feast.  There was no delicate dancing with elegant twirls and perfect distance between partners. It was fast with bodies pressed close and bumping into other people.  It was full of laughter and warmth and made Daichi feel a little dizzy as he followed Kozume’s lead. The man was all long limbs and easy grace, Daichi felt stiff in comparison but Kozume never let him get lost in the crowd.

 

They pulled away from the crowd and Daichi slid down the side of a building as the last bit of laughter left him.  He felt light headed and somehow free. He knew it was partially to do with the alcohol still coursing through his system but much if it had to do with the magic of the night and the great faire atmosphere.

 

Kozume sat next to Daichi with more grace than Daichi thought anyone should have.  He forgave that transgression as Kozume handed over food to Daichi, who found himself suddenly ravenous.

 

“So what else haven’t you done?”  Kozume asked as Daichi bit into a piece of grilled meat with a small groan of appreciation.  “Have you kissed anyone?” Daichi swallowed and gave Kozume an unimpressed look.

 

“Yes, her name was Michimiya Yui and she was my best scout.”  Daichi licked some stray sauce off his bottom lip as he thought of that day, of his first and only kiss.

 

“Was?”  Kozume asked, suddenly serious but Daichi shook his head at the worried look.

 

“She’s still alive,” Daichi assured him.  “She is really tiny, which makes it easy for her to blend in and fit into small spaces.  But she was found one day and was horribly wounded. She managed to get back to camp and it didn’t look good at first.  Yui is a force to be reckoned with but she had horrible nerves. She never told the person she was in love with how she felt and she didn’t want to leave this world without at least receiving a first kiss.  I kissed her.” It had been heavily raining for three days straight. They were all wet and cold to their very cores. Everything had been caked in mud and grime by that point. It had been hard to see the blood through the mud covering Yui and he had her head in his lap, leaning over her to try and block out the rain as the healers attempted to figure out where her wound started and stopped.  She had tasted like blood and dirt but she had smiled her thanks after he kissed her.

 

That had only been a couple months ago and Daichi had nearly lost one of his oldest friends.  They had managed to get the wound closed but it had become badly infected. They didn’t have the means to get her back home to be treated so Daichi once again held her as they cut off her rotten leg.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Kozume said, that sorrowful look back on his face.  Daichi knocked against him and shook his head.

 

“What about you?”  Daichi asked to change the tone of the conversation.  Kozume sighed as he looked away.

 

“My father had arranged my marriage from birth.”  Daichi was surprised to hear that and felt something simmering inside him at the news.  Was Kozume married? Why did that thought bother Daichi so badly? “She was just as horrible as he was and took my first kiss.”  Daichi reached out and curled his hand around Kozume’s wrist in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

 

“So neither of our firsts were ideal.”  Daichi joked, earning a half hearted grin from Kozume.  Daichi cleared his throat and glanced away from him. “Are you married then?”

 

“No.”  There was clear amusement in that one word Daichi had to look back.  “I broke it off as soon as my father died. After that I promised myself that I would give everything to my people- I mean the people I work for as apart of the High Council.”  Kozume glanced away as he corrected himself.

 

“You do not plan on ever marrying?”  Daichi asked.

 

“I didn’t.”  Kozume sighed, leaning his head back against the building behind him as he stared up at the dark sky.  Back home there had been so many stars but not here. “But things change.” Daichi thought if his brain wasn’t so fuzzy he might have known what Kozume was talking about but before he could question it, Kozume was pulling him up.  “Time to get you back so you can rest properly.”

 

Daichi followed along, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other as he took hold of the back of Kozume’s cloak, twisting a fist into the thick fabric so he wouldn’t lose the other man.  Kozume shot an amused look over at Daichi but said nothing as they made their way through the faire.

 

A bark broke through Daichi’s concentration and he felt his head whip in the direction it came from.  The sudden movement made him even more dizzy but his feet were moving before he could fully grasp what was happening.

 

“Asahi?”  A voice called behind him and Daichi thought there was a reason he should listen to that voice but it wasn’t his name being called so he ignored it.  He made his way over to a large pen set up.

 

“Fire wolves.”  Daichi whispered out in awe as he looked down at the large creature before him.  Fire wolves were named for their brightly colored barred coats that came in varying shades of bright red to dark brown.  The one taking up most of the space was mostly orange with stripes of brown and dark red running through its fur. He looked over at him with tired eyes as a small version of it tugged on its large ear.

 

“You’re in luck, I’ve got one pup left.”  A woman came up to him with a warm smile. “They are fiercely loyal creatures, fire wolves.  They do better in pairs but she had an odd number of pups.”

 

“You sell them often?”  Daichi asked in surprise.  He had only heard of the creatures.  He had left his dog at home when he went off to war and never made it back to see him again before he passed away.  It left a horrible throbbing pain inside of Daichi, thinking about his faithful childhood companion waiting for him to return.

 

“No, this is the only litter my girl has had.”  The woman admitted. “I only give them to those with good sense.”  Daichi reached out and let the wolf sniff his palm. The pup jumped at his hand, forcing him to pet her instead.

 

“Asahi.”  A familiar voice called from behind him and Daichi turned to look up at Kozume, who had a particularly odd look on his face.  Daichi cleared his throat as he stood, frowning slightly as the pup barked in complaint.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”  Daichi admitted as he turned back to Kozume and let the other man lead him away.

 

“Everything you’ve told me about your past and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so sad.”  Kozume said after they had been walking for a while. Daichi gave a half hearted shrug.

 

“It’s all dependant on the King.”  Daichi finally explained after a long pause.  “Where we are allowed to go, what we are allowed to see, what we can take or buy.”  Kozume frowned down at him before facing forward.

 

They walked in relative silence back to the castle.  Daichi was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and was glad to be able to sleep it off.  He wouldn’t be drinking anymore of it from that night on.

 

“Asahi, where are you going?”  Kozume asked as Daichi started off in the direction of his room.  He paused for a moment in confusion. The castle was large but he was pretty sure he had the direction right.  “All the Northerner advisors are in the other wing.” Kozume pointed and it clicked. Daichi was just another advisor to Kozume, not the prince coming to marry his King.

 

“Ah, right.”  Daichi squinted as he looked down the hall.  He had no idea where the rooms for his people were.  Someone always gathered him from his own room and they met up somewhere else in the castle.

 

“Honestly.”  Kozume chuckled as he led Daichi down the long winding halls.  “I’m sorry that this ended on such a poor note.” Kozume said as they stopped in front of several wooden doors that Daichi assumed his advisors were fast asleep behind.  Kozume was speaking quietly so Daichi followed suit.

 

“It was one of the most enjoyable nights I’ve had.”  Daichi admitted without hesitation, wanting to wipe away the frown that sat so wrongly on the taller mans face.  Kozume looked at Daichi with surprise, who grinned up at him. “Thank you.” Daichi turned to go into one of the rooms at random, hoping no one would question him too much.

 

“Goodnight sir Knight.”  Kozume said softly.

 

“Oh.”  Daichi said as he remembered how they had parted the previous day, what Kozume had done.  Daichi turned back to the taller man and pressed a kiss against his jaw. He was aiming for Kozume’s cheek but he was too tall and Daichi had misjudged the height.  “Goodnight.” Daichi ducked into the room closest to him.

 

Daichi turned to the room and saw the very unimpressed Ukai standing in the middle of it, holding a knife in his hand.  From the bed he had clearly just left, Takeda was sitting up and looking at the scene with wide eyes.

 

“What are you doing boy?”  Ukai asked, sounding amazingly like his grandfather in the moment.  Daichi felt himself sway on the spot. The more he tried to hide the fact that he was a little intoxicated, the more obvious he felt it was until he finally could handle it no longer.

 

“I had alcohol.”  Daichi admitted. Ukai looked at him in surprise before his booming laugh filled the room.  Takeda stood up and ushered Daichi to the other bed in the room, easing him down onto it.

 

“We’ll discuss this in the morning, you need to sleep now.”  Takeda ordered, voice soft but still firm as he helped Daichi remove his boots before Daichi collapsed back on the bed.

 

“I’m worried about him.”  Takeda stated softly after Ukai had blown out the candle and everyone was settled into their beds.

 

“It’s just a drink.”  Ukai grunted out, unconcerned.

 

“He’s experienced so little of the world besides fighting and death and now he’s entering in an union with a man who refuses to see him.”  Takeda said. Daichi felt his stomach clench painfully at the reminder. Kozume’s face came to mind, easing some of the tension in his body.  It might not be so bad if Kozume was there.

 

Daichi didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he slowly drifted to sleep thinking about breathless laughter as they danced around a roaring fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Daichi yawned as he walked down the castle halls towards his own room.  It was early but the workers had probably been up for hours getting everything ready for the large feast that would take place later that night.  Ukai seemed to take great enjoyment in waking up Daichi, shaking and yelling in his ear then laughing as Daichi groaned in pain. Takeda had hidden his smile behind a hand but Daichi knew the other man found it amusing also.

 

What Daichi needed was a hot bath and a proper stretch.  He didn’t want to worry anyone any further with his actions so he promised to be on his best behavior leading up to and during the feast.  He wouldn’t sneak away for a breather, hoping to meet a tall High Council member with ridiculous hair. He would then go to bed when his advisors told him and get up early the next morning to continue on with the activities.

 

Daichi knew all about duty to one’s kingdom and people.  He knew how important this treaty was and he wouldn’t jeopardize it for anything.  He had spent half his life fighting a seemingly endless war, watching as friends and family were slaughtered before him, holding the dying in his arms, and going to their families to report their death.  He had watched as young men and women walked away from their villages, leaving weeping loved ones behind them who knew that there was a large possibility they would never see them again.

 

Chikara and Tobio popped up in Daichi’s mind.  If he somehow messed this up they would be the next in line to go off to war.  One day he might have to wrap one of his brothers up to send back home for a proper burial or they would hold him as he choked on his own blood and died in their arms.  Daichi thought of all the soldiers who depended on him, who’s last hope was this treaty and the protection it would provide for them.

 

Responsibility and duty had always been something Daichi accepted but this was the first time he had ever veered from that path.  He had no idea why a pair of amber eyes and an infuriating smirk worked so well on him or why his instincts were to follow Kozume wherever he went but he had to reign that in.  His people's lives and wellbeing far outweighed his own happiness.

 

Daichi stopped as he turned the corner that would lead him to his room.  Yaku stood, somehow looking stern despite the pup he held on his arms that was as big as his torso.

 

“We need to talk.”  Daichi’s mouth went dry as he nodded and lead Yaku into his room, closing the door behind the shorter man.  He tried not to let his eyes linger on the fire wolf in Yaku’s hands, tried not to think about what this could possibly mean.  “As you’ve probably guessed, this little girl is for you but first I have some questions.”

 

“Of course.”  Daichi stopped in the middle of the room, arms clasped behind his back and feet apart in a familiar stiff stance he could hold for hours if needed.  Yaku noted the stance with clever eyes before sighing.

 

“You’re not going off to war.”  Yaku grumbled, shifting his arms as the pup began to slip down.  She looked perfectly content being held, her hind legs hanging in the air.  “I was asked to give this pup to the Northern advisor by the name of Asahi, but I know every single one of your advisors by full name and there are no Asahi’s here.  So I asked them to describe this Asahi to me and imagine my surprise when they gave me the exact description of not Azumane Asahi, who is well known to be a giant of a soldier with long hair, but of eldest Prince.”

 

Daichi was reminded of Suga when he really got into a lecturing mood after one of them had done something particularly foolhardy that ended up saving lives but almost cost their own.  The soft almost melodic voice was almost soothing, until Suga ended up cutting them to pieces by words alone. Because Daichi knew all this, he also knew it was stupid to try and interrupt Suga so he let Yaku continue on.

 

“Now why would anyone think you were Asahi and why exactly is someone gifting you a fire wolf?”  Yaku asked, voice smooth as silk. Daichi glanced down at the pup, felt his heart twist in his chest because he knew the pup cost an arm and a leg.  He knew Kozume must have gone back and bought the pup merely because Daichi had looked so miserable.

 

“I didn’t mean for it to go so far.”  Daichi admitted truthfully. “I liked being treated as just another advisor.  I didn’t want him to start acting differently because I’m the prince.” The title sat oddly on Daichi’s tongue.  No one had referred to him by his royal title in man years, it had been something he had been born with not earned like his other titles.

 

Yaku let out a long breath before placing the pup on the floor.  The wolf looked around the room before trotting over to Daichi and sniffing him hesitantly.  Daichi knelt down and held out his hand, couldn’t help the smile as the pup pushed against it, nearly falling over in her rush to get closer to Daichi.

 

“You told him who I was?”  Daichi asked, feeling his throat tighten up at the thought.  Perhaps now he wouldn’t even have to avoid Kozume because the other man would be angry that he had been lied to.  It was what Daichi had wanted before he had seen Yaku but the thought of Kozume avoiding him sent an icy knife through Daichi’s heart.

 

“No.”  Daichi looked up at Yaku in surprise.  “The man you know is the closest person to our King, who would know you if he wasn’t throwing a fit right now.”

 

“He set up the meeting to happen after my brother had his coming of age day.”  Daichi said, fingers threading through the soft pups fur. When she was full grown she would have the long, thick and coarse hair of most wolves but as a pup she was mostly just a soft furball.

 

“Yes.”  Yaku glanced around before placing his hands on his hips with a stern look on his face.  “I had no intention of telling you this but everything I have learned about you thus far tells me I can trust you with this.  Many people believe that this treaty would highly benefit Karasuno, not Nekoma but what they don’t know, what we have done a great job at hiding is the previous king did his best to nearly destroy this Kingdom financially.  The King and the rest of the High Council have been working for years to try and undo the damage that was done but he had decades to run everything into the ground and we’ve only had a couple years to fix it. If this treaty works then it will greatly help Nekoma too.  We simply do not have the land and space to feed all our citizens, Karasuno does.”

 

“But the farm lands are constantly being raided and burned.  We have enough to feed our own people but not another Kingdom.”  Daichi said, taking in all this new information.

 

“Exactly but if Karasuno becomes an ally to Nekoma then it also becomes an ally to everyone else we are allies.  We can send more people to protect your borders and you can use that farmland to trade with us.” Yaku dropped his arms and stared down at Daichi.  “Those of us who have met your younger brother thought he would make a good match for our King. He’s clever enough to keep up with Kuroo, but there’s kindness and the ability to bend without breaking in him too.  Kuroo could not look past his age though, he has always wanted an equal by his side and how could they be equals when so many years separated them?”

 

“And then I came instead.”  Daichi watched the pup explore the room, stretching out to cautiously sniff at a suspicious tassel and then jumping sideways when it moved with her breath.

 

“When we heard that it was you who was coming and not Prince Chikara, we panicked.  We expected the soldiers we have grown accustomed too. Someone big and brutish who listened to orders without much thought of their own.”  Yaku gave Daichi an unapologetic grin. “We thought it was best if our King stayed away while we-” Yaku squinted as he looked away.

 

“Tested me.”  Daichi grinned back at him.  He had thought that’s what they had been doing but he hadn’t been positive.

 

“Right.”  Yaku shrugged and continued on.  “The High Council assists the King in whatever way we can but none of us are royals or even nobles.  We can only do so much for him but to have someone by his side, it’s what we all want. It’s what the King wants also but for a while we all thought hope was lost until she happened.”  Yaku nodded to the pup who had decided that she had enough excitement for the day and was sprawled out on the rug near the massive fireplace, fast asleep.

 

“Does Kozume have that much influence over the King?”  Daichi asked, to which Yaku laughed.

 

“Yes, but this is more than that.”  Yaku rubbed his mouth, wiping away whatever expression had overcome his face too quickly for Daichi to know what it was.  “I’ll adjust your schedule so you can see him without sneaking around.” Daichi felt his cheeks heat at that, feeling like he was a child being scolded.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Daichi said, earning a smile from Yaku.  “Can I ask you what to expect from the other nobles and royalty tonight?”  Daichi asked trying hard to change the subject.

 

“Lord Bokuto is probably who you’re worried about, and you’d be correct to keep a wary eye on him.”  Yaku sighed. “There have been 39 recorded attempts on his life throughout his 29 years. Most of them went after him when he was young, you probably heard about what the previous Lord did to dissuade that from happening again.”  There had been a live demonstration about what happened to those who tried it.

 

“I overheard my parents speaking of it.”  Daichi said truthfully. He had only been about six when he overheard his parents discussing, in great detail, what the previous king had done.

 

“I can’t say I approve or disapprove, I’ve never had someone try to assassinate someone I loved before.”  Yaku looked thoughtful. “The previous lord had three daughters and one son, Bokuto Koutarou is the only one left now.  None of his daughters lived to see adulthood so I suppose when they started going after his only child-” Yaku shrugged.

 

“But people still try?”  Daichi asked.

 

“Of course there are those who think they are the exception, that they are more clever or faster or stronger than those who came before them.”  Yaku answered. “Lord Bokuto is a force all on his own. He has been trained to defend himself since he was a child but he surrounds himself with people who will cover his blind spots.  Akaashi Keiji is who you need to be wary of. He is never far from his Lord and if he even thinks you are a threat to him, he’ll cut you down and apologize later. You especially have to be on guard because you are a trained soldier in a room full of gently raised people.”

 

“No sudden movements near Lord Bokuto, understood.”  Daichi could deal with that. There were a lot of soldiers that moved on instinct, that never allowed themselves to relax, they physically couldn’t.  Daichi had never been cut in two several times by them and he never blamed a single one. It was difficult for him to brush off the teachings of war, of always being on guard and looking for enemies in every room.

 

“Shinzen and Ubugawa are equal parts new and ancients.”  Yaku continued on. “They were once a very old and large Kingdom that constantly had inner conflict.  It left them weak to outside attacks. A couple generations back the King had twins. They split the Kingdom and it became two.  Ubugawa has perfected the art of long distance weapons from catapults to bows. It has made them exceedingly wealthy and very difficult to get close enough for an attack.  Shinzen are unknown and that’s how they like it, they like to keep everyone guessing and confused. There is trade in and out of their Kingdom but no outsiders come close to the capital.”

 

“Thank you.”  It was a lot of information to process but hopefully it would help Daichi when he met them later that night.

 

“I’ll send Haiba with some outfit choices later.”  Yaku glanced over Daichi. “I’ll also get them to fill the bath and bring you up food.”  He left without waiting for Daichi to speak.

 

Daichi moved over to his new pup, gently petting her soft fur.  He felt as if it was becoming more difficult to breath even though he told himself he wasn’t going to think about it.

 

Daichi had seen some of the worst humanity had to offer.  He had seen villages burnt down to ashes, everyone from old men to the smallest child trapped in the largest building and left to die a terrible death.  He had seen bodies stuck on pikes, had heard the screams of the tortured, the pleading of the downtrodden. He had been slashed, burned, cut, stabbed, kicked, and punched.  He had spent nights not knowing if he would ever see the sun again, there had been times when he wished that he could close his eyes and never wake. He had been forced to leave the bodies of his comrades, those that were under his command because the enemy refused to let them gather the dead and he couldn’t risk more lives to do so.

 

Too much and none of it had made him want to openly weep as he was doing now, alone in a foreign room so far from home with a small sleeping fire wolf next to him.  He felt frustrated with himself for it, for such weakness but he allowed it because he didn’t understand.

 

It wasn’t as if Daichi wasn’t used to kindness.  His people looked out for him the same as he looked out for them.  But this was different. Kozume hadn’t given Daichi the pup for protection or some use for war.  He gave her to Daichi simply because Daichi had wanted her, because he had been sad and alone.

 

It was like the gentle press of Kozume’s long fingers against Daichi’s cheekbone.  Not to check for wounds or a fever, but just to touch him, to feel Daichi’s skin, to look into his eyes.

 

Daichi pressed a hand over his eyes and tried to pull himself together.  He wasn’t in love with Kozume, they barely knew each other after all but he was quite in danger of falling for the other man.  Daichi wouldn’t deny himself that. They were both duty bound and nothing could come from it, Daichi would never act on his feelings but neither would he try and stop them.  He had a few precious days left before the King was to come back and if Kozume allowed it, Daichi would spend every moment he could with the other man.

  
  
  
  


\---------------

  
  
  
  


It was the first time Daichi officially met Haiba Alisa, though he couldn’t help seeing her around everywhere.  She’s taller than Daichi, though not by much, but rather thin. She’s quite obviously beautiful and Daichi found himself staring at her mismatching eyes more than once.

 

“No, take that off.”  Alisa waved her hand, face scrunching up in disgust at the  _ twelfth _ outfit she had made Daichi try on.  Daichi wasn’t sure if he should feel insulted or not by her blatant dislike of everything she put him in.  She walked over to the long line of clothes she had maids bring into Daichi’s room.

 

A small figure sped past Daichi, nearly knocking into him as an orange blur chased him.  Haiba Lev was tall for his age but whip thin. He often times seemed to trip over his own limbs, ending up rolling over the floor in an ungainly heap before laughing as the pup licked at his face as if it were a game.  He reminded Daichi of the children who lived in the palace and it made trying on his thirteenth outfit more bearable.

 

“That won’t do either.”  Alisa drummed her long fingers against her lips, looking Daichi up and down.  “Show me what you normally wear please.” Daichi did as he was requested. He told himself he would be on his best behavior as to not further worry any of his people and he was trying but the clothes Alisa put him in- they were admittedly fashionable made in beautiful fabric and bright colors but Daichi would never feel comfortable in them.

 

“Plain!”  Lev shouted as he ran past, pointing at Daichi’s clothes.  Daichi couldn’t exactly disagree with Lev, his clothes were plain.

 

“Oh.”  Alisa turned back to the clothes she had brought and started to flip through it all.  She was bright and energetic but Daichi couldn’t let himself forget that she was on the High Council.  He could feel her keen eyes on him whenever his back was turned, as if she was analyzing his every spare movement.  “Here, try this.”

 

The clothes she choose this time weren’t nearly as colorful as the previous outfits. They were solid black with strategic stripes of red on it.  The tunic curved to Daichi’s shoulders and the trousers were tighter than Daichi usually would have chosen, the long thick sash Alisa tied around his waist cut his figure.

 

“That’s much better.”  Alisa clapped her hands happily as she looked Daichi up and down.  “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before.” Daichi wasn’t completely comfortable but he was glad he didn’t have to wear anything brightly purple or yellow.

 

“Won’t I stick out in this?”  Daichi asked cautiously. He didn’t want to offend the High Council member but Daichi had gone his entire life blending in.

 

“My lord,” Alisa smiled and put out a quick hand to keep her brother from slamming directly into the bedpost.  “You’re going to stick out no matter what I put you in.”

 

“Truly?”  Daichi asked, running his hands over the tunic worriedly.  Was it his manners or stature? Something he could adjust or change?

 

“I would say you’re a wolf amongst dogs but that’s not quite right.”  Alisa accepted the leg hug from her brother before he was bounding off again with the pup chasing after him.  “I could dress all the nobles and yourself in the exact same thing and people would still look to you first. In a crowded room people would still flock to you, I think I am right to assume the same happens even when you are at home?”

 

“It’s different here.”  Daichi admitted reluctantly.  At home people looked to Daichi to be a guide, they respected and trusted him.  Here it was as if he was being tested and found wanting at every stop. There was just one person who didn’t make Daichi feel as if he was being judged on his every move and word.

 

“Lev and I are ousted royals, our entire family was murdered when Lev was just a baby.”  Alisa looked over at her younger brother with sorrowful eyes. “I know what it is to be the outsider.”  Daichi’s respect for Alisa doubled in size as he learned of her past. She looked to be only a couple years older than Daichi and he couldn’t imagine what she had gone through to make sure not only she survived but her brother did too, and managed to give them both a good life also.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  
  


The grand ballroom was crowded with people dressed in their best.  Daichi rolled his shoulders as he crushed all his ill feelings into a small, compact ball and pushed it into the furthest depths of himself.  He thought he had grown used to being prodded and showcased like a winning horse but it was nothing compared to what he had gone through in only the few short hours since he arrived in the room.

 

Daichi wanted to break away and have a moment to himself, get some air and pretend he wasn’t hoping that a certain amber eyed individual would somehow find him.  But he forced himself to remain put, forced himself to keep a calm attitude as he was dragged around and treated more like an animal than an actual person. He had assumed the nobles of the land thought he and his people were rather barbaric and dim witted but now he knew that’s what they thought of him.  They acted as if he couldn’t understand their conversations, their backhanded compliments, and the way they sized him up.

 

The only saving grace were the visiting royals seemed to have a great interest in him without any of the spite and low opinion of Daichi and his people.  Shinzen and Ubugawa were as Yaku told him. Daichi had enjoyed their conversations and wished they could have continued them without him being pulled away at every opportunity.

 

“Look at how well he dresses too, he’s almost got it completely right.”  A noble with several different brightly colored feathers in their hair said.  Everytime he turned his head he whacked someone with the adornments and Daichi had to swallow down his laughter.

 

“Sawamura!”  A voice bellowed, carrying over all the numerous conversations.  Daichi, along with his current crowd of nobles, turned and for once he found room around himself as the King Bokuto Koutarou made his way towards Daichi with a wide smile.  “Don’t you know how rude it is not to introduce yourself to me?”

 

“My lord.”  The silent shadow that was Akaashi Keiji finally spoke up from slightly behind Bokuto, voice soft but deep.  He was rather beautiful but in the same way very finely made swords were. Elegant but deadly.

 

“You were probably too intimidated to say hello!”  Bokuto didn’t seem to have an indoor voice and even though he was as frightening as rumors told him to be, Daichi found himself liking the royal much more over the nobles.  “That’s perfectly fine.” Bokuto stopped right in front of Daichi, towering over him with that same wide grin Daichi had yet to see him without.

 

“My apologies, my lord.”  Daichi bowed his head and received a slap on the shoulder for it.  There was tightly controlled strength in Bokuto that Daichi had seen in many other warriors, such as Asahi and Tanaka.

 

“Bokuto please!”  Bokuto tilted his head as he looked over at Daichi, glanced at the nobles before meeting Daichi’s eyes once more.  “Dance with me.” Before Daichi could fully grasp the situation he was being pulled towards the other dancers.

 

Dancing with Bokuto, even in the tightly controlled steps of the current song, gave Daichi a good insight into how Bokuto would fight.  He was surprisingly graceful for his size, the heavy garment neither slowing him down or hampering his movements. From their current distance Daichi could also see the thick scar across Bokuto’s neck, several shades lighter than his natural skin tone.

 

“For a long time I covered it up because it made this lot uncomfortable.”  Bokuto jerked his chin to encompass the room full of nobles, watching them dance with narrowed eyes.  Daichi was unfamiliar with the dance but Bokuto was skilled enough to cover most of Daichi’s numerous mistakes.  “But then I thought why the hell do I care what they think? This scar, like the ones on you face, showed that I survived what could have killed me.  If it makes them uncomfortable then they can look away.”

 

“They think I’m a fool.”  Daichi admitted with his own grin when Bokuto tossed his head back and laughed.

 

“We are meeting up tomorrow morning to spar, join us.”  Bokuto said once the song was done. It wasn’t an invitation but a command.

 

“I would be honored.”  Daichi didn’t look forward to sparing himself but he did want to see how the other Kingdoms warriors fought.  “Will your guard be participating?” Daichi asked as Akaashi approached them, moving amongst the crowd like a ghost.

 

“No, he only fights in private.”  Bokuto deflated right before Daichi’s eyes, surprising Daichi.  He thought nothing could penatrate Bokuto’s good cheer.

 

“My lord,” Akaashi’s voice floated over to them as he stopped behind Bokuto, bowing politely to Daichi before returning his attention to his king.  “You danced well, I heard many envious words.” Bokuto popped right back up at Akaashi’s soft words. Daichi wasn’t sure, he didn’t know the other man well enough but he could have sworn he saw Akaashi’s mouth turn upwards for a moment.

 

“Really?  I should ask more people to dance then so everyone can have a chance to experience my dancing skills!”  Bokuto launched himself to the prince from Ubugawa, who was unceremoniously pulled onto the dancefloor.

 

Daichi felt the hair on the back of his neck stick straight out and turned his eyes to dark ones.  Daichi had met people like Akaashi on the battlefield, though not many could exude the same air as the man close to him.  There was the promise of a swift death in the tilt of his chin, the guarente of a slow one if Daichi crossed hurt someone Akaashi believed was under his protection.  Daichi wondered if that counted towards sparing with Bokuto the next morning.

 

“You were at the docks last night.”  Akaashi stated with certainty, throwing Daichi off completely.  He thought Kozume and him had hidden fast enough but Akaashi must have spotted them before.  It was only natural Akaashi would know Kozume, Daichi had been told Bokuto and Kuroo visited each other often.  Some even speculated that Kuroo was hiding out at Fukurodani. “Please take care of Lord Kuroo.” Akaashi bowed deeply before slipping back into the crowd, fading away as quickly as he had appeared.  Daichi felt another shock of surprise at that.

 

Daichi took a deep breath to center himself as he was once again surrounded by nobles, asking questions without giving him room to answer and speculating wildly.  Daichi gave the doors a longing look before turning resolutely away from them. He had a duty and a promise to himself to uphold and he would not disappear tonight.

  
  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  
  
  


Yamamoto walked with Daichi back to his room.  He was sent to gather the clothes Alisa had left behind.  Daichi also thought the young High Council member was sent to make sure Daichi went to his room and didn’t sneak off.  It made him feel chastised even though no one had said anything.

 

After Yamamoto’s initial distrust of Daichi he had warmed up rather quickly.  He was loudly passionate about many things, easy to anger, and even easier to appease.  The young man reminded Daichi so much of Tanaka that it made his heart ache with homesickness.  Even his mannerisms and the way he walked reminded him of the young warrior back home.

 

Daichi wondered if his brother was happy with the warrior and the young prince from Datekou, if any of their relationships had progressed further.  If the treaty worked out, which Daichi was determined to do everything in his power to make happen, then the three would have all the time to figure things out.

 

Daichi hoped his brother was happy and that Tanaka was as loud and rambunctious as always just to get a reaction out of the usually stoic Chikara.  He hoped Tobio and the other children could grow up without the threat of war looming over their heads and they could concentrate on other things outside of fighting and weapons. Daichi hoped Suga would finally be allowed to travel far from home without worrying that he was leaving a hole in their defenses.  He wished that Asahi would be able to put away the weapons he loathed so much and could spend his days cooking.

 

“Have you ever seen King Bokuto fight?”  Daichi asked and it was the exact question to get Yamamoto talking excitedly.  The Haiba’s were looking after Daichi’s nameless pup for the night and he looked forward to curling up in bed and sleeping.

 

“You wouldn’t think a man his size would be flexible but you have to be careful-” Yamamoto continued to speak as he pushed open the door to Daichi’s room but Daichi didn’t hear him as he saw the glint of steel reflecting off the torches in the hallway as a blade arched towards the oblivious Yamamoto.


	5. Chapter 5

_“There is no mercy in war.”  Ukai Ikkei stated, voice deep and gravelly.  He was leaning heavily against a building as Daichi wiped his trembling hand over his mouth.  Both of them pretended he hadn’t just lost the little bit of food he had eaten that day. Just like both of them pretended that the older warrior wasn’t dying from an illness._

 

_“Yes sir.”  Daichi agreed.  They both looked over at the small group of villagers they had managed to save.  They had snuck in and killed the invading soldiers with quiet efficiency. Daichi didn’t regret doing it, the only other option was to leave completely because there were so few of them and so many of the opposing side._

 

_“Do you remember what I told you when you first picked up a weapon?”  Ukai asked, eyes solemn and face severe. There was no softness in the older warrior.  He had lost his wife, his children, and all but one grandson._

 

_“Don’t pick this up unless you intend to finish the job, hesitation will lead to death.”  Many other things lead to death in their line of work but Daichi had seen too many battles to know that Ukai was right.  He had seen other soldiers hesitate when the enemy seemed down or because their back was turned. Daichi had lost many friends that way._

 

_“Kill or be killed boy, there is no other option.”  Ukai pushed himself up, his back permanently bent with age and illness but there was still power in him yet._

  
  


Daichi was glad that he denied all alcoholic beverages brought to him as he reached out and pulled Yamamoto off balance, letting the blade stab empty air instead of into the younger man's chest.  Only years of instinct and training allowed Daichi to react to the second attacker in time.

 

The problem with working in such close quarters with another person is that it only works if the two have worked together for years.  Daichi could fight side by side with Suga and Asahi without having to worry about getting in their way or having to be concerned his blade would find purchase in one of them instead of their enemies but only because they had been fighting together since they were children.  Daichi did not know how Yamamoto fought, if the other man was even properly trained beyond basic self defense so he made the only decision he could when given absolutely no time to find another option.

 

Daichi kicked Yamamoto’s feet out from under him, letting the younger man fall to the ground and putting him out of harm's way at least for the moment.  Daichi used the momentum of his move to push himself into the second attacker, grabbing the arm holding the dagger and twisting until he heard it break. He shifted slightly, allowing the first attackers blade to slide along his bicep with stinging force that was easy to ignore in the heat of the battle.

 

The issue with weapons is they could so easily be taken and used against their owners.  Daichi had broken the attackers arm and it was easy to grab the blade away from them, twisting and using the first attackers own momentum of the stabbing motion to slice open their neck.  A swift kick had them sprawling across the floor, grasping at their neck as Daichi turned the dagger back on the second attacker, sticking it into the vulnerable spot right under the chin and upwards.

 

The second attacker was dead well before the first one, whose hands slipped away from the deep cut on their neck, body jerking in a struggle against death that they ultimately lost.

 

Daichi didn’t stop moving though as he grabbed hold of Yamamoto and yanked him out of the room as he yelled for guards.

 

The whole attack started and ended in just a couple breaths.  Daichi had to remind himself repeatedly that the foreign soldiers running towards them were not the enemy but he couldn’t quite get his body to relax just yet.

 

Yamamoto pulled himself together with quick efficiency and did most of the talking, for which Daichi would always be thankful.  He pretended not to see the looks that the council member and the guards sent him. The wound to his arm was sluggishly bleeding, making the black fabric of his tunic stick to him.  Daichi has had worse and he knew the wound wouldn’t affect his ability to defend himself later on if the need arose and that’s all that really mattered. Daichi knew he was getting looks because the splatter of blood on his face.  He thought of trying to wipe it off but he knew it would only smear it more.

 

“This wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t roomed half way across the castle from us.”  Ukai’s voice was low, displaying real displeasure and true anger. People tended to think of Ukai as an angry person because he yelled more often then he talked but Daichi had known him his entire life.  When Ukai was truly angry his voice dipped low and people instinctively pulled back.

 

“Are you saying we cannot protect our own?”  Another voice asked, high and pompous.

 

“Clearly not.”  Ukai snapped out before Takeda stepped in to smooth things over.

 

“Enough.”  It was Yamamoto’s stern tone that had everyone coming to a standstill.  “We’ll have Lord Sawamura’s things brought to the advisors wing.” His eyes were sharp as he looked at everyone gathered in the hall.  Behind Yamamoto Kai and Yaku were fast approaching though they didn’t speak up or ask any questions.

 

“Sir, that is highly unusual and he can clearly handle himself if something else were to happen.”  Daichi had been introduced to the noble earlier. He was in charge of the guards though Daichi could tell he’d never picked up a real weapon in his life.

 

“And what would have happened if Lady Alisa had gone back to grab the clothes instead?  Or a servant had come in to fill the bath? The only reason I’m not seriously injured or dead is because Lord Sawamura was there.”  Yamamoto stared down the noble until he backed off. “You should be much more concerned with how two assassins managed to get into the castle than where the Prince will be sleeping.”  The man flushed angrily before stomping off.

  
  
  


\--------------

  
  
  


Daichi ran a wet cloth over his face and then body.  He was set to spar with King Bokuto and several others who were joining in on the chance to test soldiers from other kingdoms, so there was no point in bathing when he knew he would just end up sweat and dirty before the day was done.  He couldn’t remember much from last night after the attack. It was unnerving because it hadn’t happened to him in a while, the lapse of time.

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself boy.”  Ukai advised as he bent down to use his good hand to tie up his boot laces.  Takeda watched him with a hopeless look, wanting to help but knowing he would be rebuffed for the offer.

 

“It’s not as if it was my first battle or my first kill.”  Both those numbers were numerous. When he first started out he thought he would remember every face of every person he had killed, how they had died but the truth was they blurred together.  Endless battles became a never ending nightmare, faces flashed in his dreams but he never could remember the color of their eyes or the what they were wearing.

 

“But it’s the first time you’ve been attacked outside of a battlefield.”  Ukai growled as he shoved the laces into his boots before striding over to Daichi to slap a hand on his shoulder.  “Whether you thought about it or not, you let your guard down here because this was supposed to be an entirely different kind of battle.  One of the mind. Having that so drastically changed would affect anyone.”

 

“Perhaps we should call off the sparring then?”  Takeda asked worriedly.

 

“Nonsense.”  Ukai waved the thought off.  “He shouldn’t grow rusty here and it will be a good chance to see the others fighting techniques up close.”  Daichi nodded in agreement.

 

Despite Daichi’s violent life, he enjoyed sparring.  He enjoyed outthinking or outpacing his opponent, he liked winning and gaining new techniques and skills.  Sparring was fun, it worked his body and mind alike. It was war that was hell, actual combat that made Daichi miserable.

 

“How’s the arm?”  Ukai asked and Daichi moved his arm carefully, taking it through several motions.  Shimada had cleaned the wound and stitched him up the previous night, his movements quick and efficient.

 

“It will only affect me if I overextend.”  Daichi answered as they all filed out of the room.  Ukai grunted, causing Daichi to grin. “I know better to overextend, especially against an opponent like King Bokuto- oh, Lady Alisa.”  Daichi smiled when he saw the tall woman standing down the hall from their room. She smiled back, bowing deeply as her brother came running over, the pup following close behind.

 

“Thank you for saving Tora- I mean Yamamoto.”  Alisa’s cheeks turned pink as she stood up to her full, and impressive, height.  “We all appreciate what you did. He’s been telling everyone.” Daichi rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment.  He wouldn’t brush off her thanks by telling her it was nothing when clearly it meant a lot to her. He had been acting on instinct carved out by years of training, anyone of his own people would have reacted the same.

 

“Thank you for taking care of my pup for me.”  Daichi said as he bent down, the pup came over to him with a wagging tail, settling down right in front of him for easy reach.

 

“You still haven’t named her?”  Lev asked in clear annoyance, causing Daichi to laugh.

 

“Why don’t you name her for me then?”  Lev’s eyes went wide as he stood up straight.

 

“Really really?”  Lev asked, voice squeaking.

 

“Really really.”  Daichi smiled as he scratched the pup behind her ears.

 

“What about-” Lev squatted down next to the pup, staring at her with intense concentration.  “Alyona?” Alisa made a noise of approval.

 

“What’s it mean?”  Daichi asked.

 

“Torch of light.”  Alisa answered, bending down to push Lev’s bangs out of his eyes with a loving look on her face.

 

“Sounds perfect, Alyona it is.”  Daichi said the name carefully. It would take some time for the foreign name to sound right on his tongue but he wouldn’t take it back now.  Especially when Lev beamed up at him for it. “Alyona might get sad when I have to attend meetings, will you keep her company then?”

 

“Yes!”  Lev nodded enthusiastically before Alisa was thanking Daichi again and pulling her brother off down the hall.  Daichi stood up to see his two advisors staring at him with identical looks on their faces.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”  Daichi asked worriedly.

 

“No.”  Ukai cleared his throat as he looked away but a couple tears escaped Takeda’s eyes.

 

“I think we’re both just realizing now that with this treaty and union you could be a father.”  Takeda said, hands clasped tight in front of him. Daichi felt his throat tighten as he looked down the hall, watching as Lev swung Alisa’s and his hands widely while talking excitedly up at her.  Daichi had never really given much thought to being a parent, he thought he would be long dead before that could ever happen.

 

“We should go.”  Ukai walked past Daichi but not before gripping his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze before moving on.  Takeda wiped his face as he followed after Ukai.

 

Daichi looked down at Alyona, who tilted her head as she stared up at him.

 

“Come on.”  Daichi said before he followed his advisors, Alyona following beside him obediently.

 

There was already a small gathering by the training pit outside when Daichi arrived.  It looked like Bokuto was warming up on one of his soldiers. They were using staves. Bokuto was using a beast of one, long and thick that should have made his movements slow but somehow he was swinging it around like it was nothing.  Even more impressive was his guards defensive technique of dodging each quick hit, never being quite where anyone expected him to be.

 

“Konoha Akinori.”  Kai said in way of greeting as he stepped next to Daichi, tilting his head towards the guard sparing with Bokuto.  “I’ve never seen him pick up a weapon he didn’t know how to use well.” Kai looked amused as Bokuto got continually angry the more his hits weren’t landing.

 

“The King looks a little-” Daichi stopped himself as Bokuto let out a mighty yell.

 

“He gets like that sometimes.”  Kai gave a serene smile as Akaashi appeared next to the ring, talking in a low voice to Konoha who nodded and re-entered the fight.

 

“Are you giving up so soon my liege?”  Konoha flipped his short staff a couple times.  “Do you call it in front of all these people?” Bokuto looked around as if noticing the crowd for the first time before lunging at Konoha.

 

Daichi didn’t think Konoha threw the fight, not precisely.  Though he could have won with the previous mood Bokuto had been in.  It was like he bolstered the King up to defeat him and by the way Konoha was cringing as he rubbed his side, Daichi wasn’t sure if that was such a great idea.

 

“Sawamura!”  Bokuto’s voice boomed across the clearing as he hopped over the wooden fence and strode over to Daichi.  His long white and black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off the shaved portion on the left side of his head.  Big, half lidded yellow eyes stared down at Daichi with something akin to genuine pleasure and a challenge. “How are you with a staff?”

 

“Decent.”  Daichi tended not to use blunt weapons during real combat.  His weapon of choice was a broad sword or the two short swords he usually had with him.  He was pretty good with a dagger too.

 

“Torso counts as two points, arms and legs as one.  First to ten wins?” Bokuto grinned at Daichi.

 

“Accepted.”  Daichi walked over the array of weapons left out.  He choose a midrange staff that was quite a bit shorter and thinner than Bokuto’s but not so much that it wouldn’t hold up to a direct hit.  Daichi’s plan was to avoid direct hits from the heavily muscled man but due to Bokuto’s surprising speed, that plan was most likely doomed to fail.

 

They both stepped into the ring and the fight began.

 

Daichi wasn’t lying when he said he was decent with a staff.  He knew others who were much more skilled than he but that didn’t mean he had no practice with it.  Daichi knew how to use just about every weapon available to them and he knew how to use them efficiently.  He had never lost a weapon yet but battles were chaotic, sometimes it happened and a person had to make due with what was around.

 

Daichi knew he was going to be sore and bruised by that night.  Bokuto was all strength and speed, though he wasn’t quite graceful.  His steps were sometimes sloppy and unlike Daichi, Bokuto tended to overextend quite often.  It wasn’t that Bokuto was unskilled, he clearly was but most people probably stayed out of Bokuto’s space.  Konoha’s method of dodging was intelligent but it meant he didn’t get nearly as many points as he could have.

 

“Lord Sawamura seven, King Bokuto five.”  Akaashi’s voice called out the score as Daichi took a quick couple steps away from Bokuto, moving his shoulder in circular motions to make sure it wasn’t broken from the hit he had taken from Bokuto.  He had gotten Bokuto dead center of the chest but his shoulder was most likely going to be swollen tomorrow.

 

“I hit his arm!”  Bokuto called out, complaining.

 

“Shoulder, doesn’t count.”  Akaashi said without sympathy.  “Please pay attention, Lord Sawamura could have attacked you while you were distracted.”  Bokuto whipped his attention to Daichi, who was still standing at a distance. In a real fight Daichi would have used that distraction to his advantage but this was sparring and with that Daichi always played fairly.  He would never attack someone who was looking elsewhere, not while sparing at least.

 

“Time to get serious.”  Bokuto grinned and Daichi almost groaned.  Was he not serious before? Daichi’s entire body was a throbbing mess already and he had only taken a couple hits so far.

 

“King Bokuto wins with ten points to Lord Sawamura’s eight.”  Akaashi stated softly. Daichi didn’t know the man well enough but he was almost sure there was a note of satisfaction in his tone.

 

“I demand a rematch!  I only won because you’re so bloody polite when you fight.”  Bokuto pulled a face at the word polite, which caused Daichi to laugh despite himself.

 

“Perhaps we should give others a chance to use the ring?  We’ve set up archery if you wish to continue this competition.”  Kai offered up and Daichi sent him a quiet thank you. Bokuto clearly thought that was a great idea as he handed over his staff to a waiting attendant.

 

“One moment.”  Daichi turned to see a familiar looking noble coming towards them.  “If you would do me the pleasure of fighting against the high knight?  We have all been so curious to see the might of the Karasuno army has to offer, sparring against the highest castle guard should be no problem.”  It was the noble incharge of the guards at the castle. He must have taken Yamamoto’s insult to heart if he was openly challenging Daichi there.

 

“I accept.”  Daichi said before Kai could speak up.  He knew the noble was expecting Kai to turn down the fight but Daichi couldn’t let the open insult go, not in front of the likes of Bokuto and the other Kings and their own advisers and warriors.  He needed to prove himself a powerful ally, not someone who hid behind others.

 

The knight who was charged with fighting Daichi was tall and dressed in a ridiculously shiny set of armor.  Daichi wished he had his own armor to wear instead of the borrowed set that was being put on him. His was well worn and carefully taken care of, it allowed him flexibility and protection.  The one he wore now was stiff and a size too big on his legs while too small on his torso. It stilted his movement on his arms and blocked part of his vision, but those were all things Daichi could work around.

 

The fight began with the knight attacking.  He was skilled but it became abundantly clear that he had never fought a real battle.  He had never been forced to use his sword to defend himself or another. His swings were too wide and he had far too much confidence in his armor to deflect any blow.  Bokuto had given Daichi more trouble than this knight did.

 

“Enough of this!”  A voice called out, commanding the fight to come to a stop.  Daichi stepped back and lowered his own sword, glad that someone had stopped it before he could embarrass the knight further.  His face was already red from extersion, the armor might have protected him but it was heavy and it was clear he wasn’t used to moving around for extended amounts of time with it on.

 

Daichi glanced over to see Yaku storming over, a look of fury on his face when suddenly Yaku’s eyes widened.

 

Daichi tilted his head up, taking a quick step back just in time for the sword to slash upwards, only managing to knick his chin.  Instinct caused Daichi to raise his own sword, shifting his weight forward and quickly disarming the knight before knocking him to the ground within the time it took to release one breath.

 

“Yield!”  Daichi demanded, sword end pointing at the knight spread out on the ground.

 

“I yield!”  The knight said quickly, realizing his folly too late.  Daichi felt a trickle of warm blood slide down his throat.

 

“Someone needs to train your knights better.”  Bokuto stated, voice low and dangerous. It made Daichi’s body tense up with added aderlin, still looking for enemies even as he stepped quickly away from the knight on the ground.

 

Even when they had been sparring Bokuto hadn’t looked as dangerous as he did now.  Daichi could suddenly see where all the rumors about Bokuto being a barbarian king came from.  He looked downright savage as he glared at the noble, body deceptively relaxed as he leaned against the staff he still had in his hand.

 

“You are right my lord, it is something that will be rectified immediately.”  Yaku spat out before ordering the knight off the ground and for both him and the noble to follow him.  The noble looked ready to argue but Kai walked over and said a few words that made the noble pale and follow Yaku without complaint.

 

Something warm leaned against Daichi’s leg and he looked down to see Alyona looking up at him.  He bent down to pat her head, feeling the tension drain slowly out of him as he did so.

 

“Lord Sawamura?”  Kai asked, walking over to Daichi as Daichi began to pull the armor off.  “We should have someone look at that wound.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s just a scratch.”  Daichi said easily. He’s had worse but he is embarrassed that he let someone like the knight land a hit on him.  He should have paid closer attention.

 

In the end Daichi promised Bokuto they would have an archery competition later.  Daichi followed Kai to the healer, who cleaned the cut on Daichi’s chin and announced it a minor injury.  Ukai scowled the entire time and Takeda tried to keep everyone calm.

 

Daichi was glad to be given the bathing chamber to himself.  The room was spacious, meant to hold many people at once and it was what he had grown used to in his own home.  He cleaned off quickly before fully submerging himself into the sinfully warm bath, groaning as his tense and abused muscles relaxed finally.

 

For what felt like the hundredth time, Daichi wished Suga or Asahi was there with him.  He trusted them above all others but it was more than that. Just having them near was a comfort and Daichi couldn’t remember a time when he felt like he was floundering as bad as he was now.  He just had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for them, for his entire kingdom. So they would all have a chance at peace and having a life that wasn’t threatened by invasions by another kingdom who wanted what they had.

 

Footsteps echoed against the tiled floor, making Daichi tense up as he sat in the water, completely bare and vulnerable.  The odd thing was the footsteps hadn’t come from the door, where Daichi knew his own advisors were standing guard. Someone had checked the entirety of the bathing house too, so how was there someone in there?

 

“Kozume?”  Daichi asked, relief coming over him as he moved to the side of the main bath.  It was set into the ground so Daichi was eye level with Kozume’s ankles, until he knelt down next to Daichi.  “What’s wrong?” Daichi had never seen such a serious look on Kozume’s face. For a moment Daichi’s breath stuttered to a stop as he feared he had been found out, that Kozume knew who he really was and now was coming to tell Daichi off for lying.

 

Kozume reached out and Daichi flinched instinctually, making Kozume’s fingers freeze between them.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Daichi breathed out, not sure if he was apologizing for lying or for the flinch.  Perhaps both.

 

“You’ve been attacked twice in as many days, you have a right to be tense.”  Kozume carefully moved, giving Daichi enough time to move away if he wanted to.  No part of Daichi wanted to move so Kozume gently touched Daichi’s chin, avoiding the cut there but it was obvious to what he was looking at.  His features looked troubled.

 

“It’s just a scratch.”  Daichi assured him.

 

“A scratch that never should have happened.”  Kozume’s amber eyes showed anger but his touch was still gentle as he looked down at the cut on Daichi’s arm, his eyes snagging on the red marks on Daichi’s torso that were sure to become brilliant bruises in several days.

 

“Most of those are from King Bokuto.”  Daichi grinned ruefully. He was looking forward to their archery contest.

 

“You like him?”  Kozume asked, not looking or sounding surprised.  If Daichi had to guess he would almost say Kozume was pouting but that didn’t sound right.

 

“He’s honest and quite skilled with a staff.”  Daichi stated honestly.

 

“I’ve heard others call him handsome.”  Kozume was definitely pouting and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at it.

 

“He is that too, yes.”  Daichi said, once against honest with his assessment.  Bokuto was quite handsome while Akaashi was very beautiful.  Yet only Kozume made Daichi’s heart beat faster which was unfortunate considering his engagement to Kozume’s own King.

 

“I heard you lost.”  Kozume said petulantly, making Daichi laugh again though he cringed as he rubbed a hand against his bruised ribs.  Kozume followed the motion with his eyes before suddenly pulling back his hand and looking away. It was steamy and hot in the bathing chamber but Daichi was sure the redness of Kozume’s cheeks had to do with something else entirely.

 

“Does my nudity bother you?”  Daichi asked, he couldn’t help the grin that stretched over his face.  He had noted that the Southerners covered themselves from neck to ankle.  It wasn’t as if the Northerners ran around without coverings, but none of them were exactly shy about their bodies.  Daichi covered himself out of respect for the Kingdom he found himself in, and people found his scars uncomfortable. “What did you expect when you interrupt the middle of my bath?”

 

“I was concerned.”  Kozume rubbed his eyes, causing Daichi to laugh once more.  “Have you washed your hair?”

 

“No?”  Daichi meant it as an answer though it came out as a question when he was confused by the sudden change of topic.

 

“Turn around then.”  Daichi did what he was told as Kozume stepped away before coming back quickly.

 

No one had washed Daichi’s hair since he was a child.  He thought it might be an odd sensation, he disliked having others do things he could do himself but the second Kozume’s long and skilled fingers brushed through his hair he knew that wasn’t the case.  Daichi closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

 

Being bare in front of Kozume hadn’t felt intimate, not in the same way Kozume washing his hair felt intimate.  It had been so long since someone had been so soft and careful with Daichi. He was far from breakable but in Kozume’s hands he felt cherished, safe in a way that had the last bit of tension draining from Daichi.

 

“Go under.”  Kozume advised Daichi softly.  Daichi ducked under the water, running his hands through his hair to get rid of the soap before coming up once more.  He leaned back, tilting his head back to look up at Kozume who brushed Daichi’s hair off his forehead.

 

“Thank you,” Daichi said, watching as Kozume’s cheeks turned pink once more.  Daichi opened his mouth to tell Kozume the truth of his identity. He had let it go on long enough and he could lie to him no longer.

 

“My lord?”  A voice called out from the entrance of the bathing chamber.

 

“Yes?”  Daichi sat up straight but Yaku hadn’t entered the room, was merely speaking from the door.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but you have to get going soon.”  Yaku did sound apologetic.

 

“I’ll be right out.”  Daichi promised, hearing Yaku’s footsteps fade away before turning back to Kozume.  “Is there another door?” Daichi asked because Kozume was half way across the room, away from the only door Daichi knew about.

 

“I’ll show you some of the hidden tunnels some day.”  Kozume promised, a smile on his face before he disappeared from view.

 

Daichi sighed as he splashed water onto his face.  He promised himself the next time he saw Kozume he would tell him the truth, for better or worse.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Daichi laughed as Alyona flopped on the ground.  He followed after her, using both of his hands to scratch behind her soft ears.  She scooted closer to him before letting out a small puppy huff, done for the day.  Daichi had forgotten what it was like to have a companion in animal form, a little critter that was happy to see him no matter what, even if he had only been gone a short while.  She was still a pup though and exhausted easily, prompting him to carry her around most of the time when she just laid down, done with walking.

 

The past two days had been a series of mind numbing meetings.  Daichi was left wondering if Chikara had to deal with such things because Daichi certainly never had to deal with politics.  He wondered if his days would be filled like that from now on, without Kenma there to break up the monotony of it. Daichi couldn’t say he was exactly unhappy he hadn’t seen Kenma the past couple days but he knew his time was coming to a close.

 

Daichi needed to tell Kenma the truth the next time he saw him, no matter what distractions lay in front of them.  He accepted that Kenma might be angry with him but he hoped the other would allow him to gain back his broken trust.  Sooner or later after the wedding Daichi’s advisors would leave and he’d be left alone. He liked the company of the council members he has met but he wished to retain his friendship with Kenma the most.

 

A paper crinkled inside his tunic pocket, a letter he had forgotten about due to the seemingly never ending meetings.  Takeda had handed it to him that morning with a smile and Daichi had felt his spirit soar when he recognized the writing on the front.

 

Daichi leaned his back against the tree he had first met Kenma at.  Night would fall soon and he would need to be inside before that but he allowed himself a couple moments to read over Sugawara’s letter.  He hadn’t written to his friends since he arrived, not knowing how to put everything into words. At first he had been worried his letter would be read and therefore could not tell the full truth of how he very much disliked all the games everyone around him seemed to play, how open they were with physical affection but closed off to anything deeper.  How could he explain his foolishness with Kenma also?

 

Sugawara started his letter off with an admonishment for not writing them sooner.  They were all holding their breath for some word and they had to hear it from Takeda that everyone was doing alright and things were moving ahead smoothly.  He spoke of Asahi and the other soldiers, the rest they were allowed without putting any pressure on Daichi to make sure the union worked out.

 

The writing abruptly changed out of Sugawara’s usual coherent flow, as if he had walked away from the letter and come back to frantically finish it.  Daichi felt his heart clench painfully tight in his chest as he continued reading it. He read it once more before closing his eyes, his fingers wrinkling the thick parchment paper as they closed into a fist.

 

“Good evening soldier what-” A familiar voice spoke up before coming to a stop.  Daichi attempted to pull himself together but Kenma was already kneeling down next to him, eyes soft with concern as he glanced at the crumbled letter in Daichi’s fist.  “Not good news I take it? Anything I can do?”

 

“No.”  Daichi’s voice came out rough and he cleared his throat several times, forcing a smile onto his face.  “It’s been a while.” He tried to joke even as his heart plummeted.

 

“We are friends, are we not?”  Kenma asked, hand reaching out slowly to cup the side of Daichi’s face.  Daichi let go of the smile that felt wrong even to him as he stared into Kenma’s eyes, throat tightening against his will.  He had no problem swallowing down his problems and fears when on the battlefield, he was expected to remain strong no matter the circumstances.  But a simple touch from Kenma sent all those years of training scattering in the wind. He felt unfamiliarly vulnerable.

 

“Nothing can be done.”  Daichi finally spoke when he realized Kenma was going to sit there all night and wait for him to answer if he had to.

 

“Is it that hopeless?  Why don’t you tell me and I’ll see what I can do.”  Kenma’s thumb smoothed over the highpoint of Daichi’s cheek and he found himself answering though he had no intention of doing so.

 

“My father has been ill for a while, I hadn’t realized it was so bad when I left but he has taken a turn for the worse.”  Sugawara wouldn’t have written about it if there was a chance the King could pull through. He would not have put that on Daichi if he had not been mourning himself.  Sugawara had lost his parents when he was the same age as Tobio, Daichi’s father had taken him in like he had with the other orphans. Offering them not just a home but a parent also if they wanted it.

 

“We can have a ship ready by morning.”  Kenma said, as if the solution was so simple.  To him it had to be because Daichi was just a simple soldier, here to guard the prince.

 

“I cannot leave.”  Daichi tried to force out his reasoning but his throat grew thicker.  Alyona, sensing his anguish woke up and huddled closer to him, letting out a soft whine until he put his hand on her little head.  He couldn’t leave and risk this union, risk the peace that his people so desperately craved and rightly deserved.

 

“Yes you can, I’ll arrange everything.  At first light you’ll be on your way back home.”  Kenma looked as if something was deeply troubling him but he said nothing of it.

 

‘You don’t understand, I’m not-” Daichi wished Kenma would stop touching him so carefully, so caringly.  It made it that much more difficult knowing the other man would pull away when he knew the truth.

 

“Have I let you down yet?”  Kenma asked softly and Daichi had to look away.  It was the cowards way out but he didn’t think he could see Kenma’s face fall when Daichi told him the truth.  “I will take care of everything, you don’t have to worry about the treaty my lord.” Daichi’s eyes snapped back to Kenma’s in surprise.

 

“You know?”  Daichi asked, voice a mere whisper.

 

“I found out the night you saved Yamamoto’s life.”  Kenma answered. Daichi searched his face but he found no anger or betrayal, his hand remained on the side of Daichi’s face, easily giving comfort.  “We can discuss this another time, but right now you have more important things.”

 

“Why would you do all of this?”  Daichi asked.

 

“I should have thought that was obvious.”  Kenma smiled, just the ghost of his usual smirk.  Before Daichi could question that further he heard his name being called.  He couldn’t leave it like this, knowing it might be the last time he saw Kenma.

 

Daichi turned his head, bringing his hand up to hold the back of Kenma’s as he laid a soft kiss to his palm.  He doubted it meant the same thing to the Southerners as it did to his own people. It was meant to be done in private, a promise without words.  The exchange of strong feelings without an explanation.

 

“Go.”  Kenma’s voice was thick but when Daichi looked back at him he was already pulling away, standing tall.  “I’ll make all the arrangements.” Daichi stood up with Alyona in his arms, she was nosing at his chin worriedly and he rubbed her belly trying to comfort her.

 

“Thank you.”  Daichi bowed as his name was called once more, closer this time.  He wondered if Kenma knew they were unlikely to ever see each other again.  He didn’t think so, there was an unfinished air about Kenma. But Daichi knew what his father's death would mean, why Sugawara had frantically finished off his letter without thinking twice about it.  Because if he had he never would have told Daichi his father was dying, knowing that Daichi would be returning home to his death too.

 

Daichi turned and walked away, not looking back because he knew that might break him if he did.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  
  


As Kenma promised they left on a boat at first light.  Ukai tried to convince Daichi to stay, knowing what they would be heading back to.  Daichi knew that if he stayed then Takeda would most likely stay also, though Ukai would go home.  Ukai had known his request would be denied, Daichi could see the pain in his eyes. It had never been said out loud but Daichi knew Ukai thought of him as a son and he had never wanted to see Daichi head off to his final battle.

 

King Bokuto had complained about him leaving but was convinced they could continue their competition when Daichi came back.  It was then that Daichi knew that none of the Southerners realized that there would be no coming back for Daichi, for any of them really.

 

Daichi stayed on the deck of the ship, allowing Ukai and Takeda some alone time in his cabin.  He had found a small spot out of everyone's way and tried to keep his mind clear, though it always inevitably wound up back at Kenma.  He had left a letter behind in his room, hoping it would get back to Kenma.

Daichi wanted to apologize properly for lying, he had explained his reasoning without trying to excuse his poor behavior.  Then he went on to say what he wished he could have said in person to Kenma. Thanking him for the time the other man had invested in him, that it had been the happiest and most carefree he had ever been allowed to be.  He wasn’t a great writer but he hoped his words conveyed how he truly felt, how utterly thankful he was. He didn’t tell Kenma that he thought he was very much on the road to being completely in love with him, that wouldn’t be fair to the other man, but he knew how clever Kenma was.  How obvious it was in his wording how he felt.

 

There was a somber feeling in the air when he arrived back on his homeland.  No one stopped him as he made his way towards his father's chambers, though he knew he was too late.  Nearly a week for Sugawara’s letter to get to him and nearly a week to get back home. He ignored the black shrouds hanging on the palace walls.

 

They cleared the room for Daichi when he arrived.  He fell to his knees beside the bed, which was covered in flowers.  His father looked pale and skinnier than Daichi had remembered him from when he left.  Death had taken way his force of personality and he looked small, frail. Daichi bowed his head when he could no longer look at the body that once held his powerful father.

 

“I’m sorry I am late coming back, but I’m here now.”  Daichi gripped the edge of the bed, flowers crumpling in his fists.  “I have failed you. Perhaps if I hadn’t been so foolish and let Chikara gone instead-” Daichi shook his head, he couldn’t tell his troubles to his father any longer.  He would never get advice from him again. Daichi covered his mouth as his weight of his father's death hit him. He allowed himself to curl up on the floor and cry as if he was a child once more because there was no one around to see or hear him fall apart and mourn the life that could have been.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  
  


They had postponed the burial for Daichi to come home.  It was carried out that night, after Daichi had pulled himself back together and put on the face of a man who his people could look up to and find comfort.  He would not break in front of them and they would never know that he was shattered inside.

 

Rain pelted against them, hard and unyielding as they buried the old king.  Chikara stood next to Daichi, face pale but eyes clear. Daichi resisted resting a hand on Chikara’s trembling shoulder, knowing that his younger brother was doing all he could to hold himself together.  He was so young and already he had faced much sadness. Daichi didn’t want to add to that weight on his brothers shoulders but he could not hold back the force of the world.

 

It came before the king was properly covered in the form of two running scouts.  Chikara stepped forward and it took Daichi a moment to recognize the older forms of Kinoshita and Narita who had been in charge of scouting to the east of their territory.

 

“They’re coming.”  Narita stated, out of breath.  Daichi could see the whites all around his eyes for how wide they were opened, terrified of the oncoming storm.

 

There was a pause as everyone stared at the two young scouts, their sluggish minds filled with grief trying to come to terms with what was happening.  They had all suspected it was to happen and once it clicked everyone was moving around quickly. Motions practiced from years of threat.

 

Daichi followed Chikara into the library, where he had set up several maps with pieces that represented each opposing force and where their own armies were set.  As Chikara moved more pieces into the east more scouts came in, reporting movement coming from every direction.

 

Old Ukai had once warned Daichi about this.  If their enemies ever banded together they would be doomed before they even began to fight back.  They had waited until the king had died, even in illness and away from the battlefield he had been a force to be reckoned with.  No one had wanted to step too close with him still alive.

 

“We can’t pull anyone away.”  Sugawara said as he looked over the map.  Daichi crouched down in front of Alyona, staring at her face as she wiggled closer, tail wagging happily at being paid attention to.  Daichi was still in his ceremonial clothes from the burial.

 

“We will just have to gather everyone who can fight here and send them to the east.”  Chikara answered, far more mature than anyone his age ought to be. Daichi pulled his pup close, kept hold of the joy of being gifted her and the man who had gone above to make him happy simply because he had been lonely.

 

Daichi held onto it before letting it all go, putting Alyona down before standing up and interrupting everyone.

 

“We will gather all available soldiers here and I will lead them to the east.”  Daichi spoke up once he had everyone's attention. He could see Ukai stiffen from his position next to Chikara, already knowing what was to come.  “Chikara you will lead an evacuation.”

 

“But I can fight-” Chikara tried to argue but Daichi shook his head.

 

“You could but then would Futakuchi be willing to accept our people as refugees?”  Daichi asked. Chikara closed his mouth, jaw tensing as he clenched his teeth. He couldn’t possibly argue with that.  Their people always came first and if there was a better chance at them to survive then Chikara was duty bound to accept that.  Daichi was being underhanded with that but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at that point. He had to know someone survived.

 

“There’s a chance we could still win this.”  Chikara said carefully.

 

“But a bigger chance we will lose.”  Daichi stated, knowing this was the outcome they were heading to.  They were spread too thin, too many years of war had drained everything they had.  “You will take Tobio and the other children, and half our people. The other half will go to Aoba Johsai.”

 

“No.”  Sugawara denied it immediately because he knew where Daichi was going with this.

 

“It wasn’t a request Sugawara.”  Daichi looked at him as a lord looked at his subject though he had never held his station above his two closest friends.  He felt Asahi next to him and knew there was no saving the gentle giant but he could make sure Sugawara lived. “As it is with Lord Futakuchi, Lord Oikawa is more likely to accept refugees if you are there leading them.”

 

“My duty has always been to fight by your side.”  Sugawara argued.

 

“Your duty is to obey your king.”  Daichi said back, not allowing Sugawara any room to manoeuvre.  Daichi knew the other man best, knew if Daichi gave just even a little Sugawara would end up dying by his side.  Sugawara’s chin tilted up defiantly, his eyes flashing before he gave a stiff bow.

 

“As my lord wishes.”  Sugawara turned on his heel and stormed out.  Asahi’s big hand came down on Daichi’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 

“I’m sorry Asahi.”  Daichi said, knowing he was leading the other man to his death.

 

“I’ll go talk to Suga.”  Asahi said simply before walking out.

 

“I’ll get everything ready.”  Chikara promised and Daichi gave a nod before walking out, Alyona on his heels.

 

Daichi managed to find his youngest brother easily.  He had seemed confused by their father's death, understanding he was dead but in a way only children could, he didn’t understand why he would never see him again.  The other children stayed close to him, even Tsukishima seemed to be behaving himself.

 

“Hello.”  Daichi greeted them, kneeling down to be on their level.  “You’re going to be going on a journey soon and I need to ask a favor.”

 

“What is it?”  Little Shouyou asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

 

“I need you to look after my fire wolf.  She is just a puppy and requires a lot of attention, her name is Alyona.”  The children cooed over her, surrounding her and giving her careful pats and scratches.  Alyona preened at the attention, pushing her furry body into Tobio’s lap as if she could sense he was distressed.  “Do you think you could look after her for me?”

 

“Okay.”  Tobio said, his scowl lessening as he hesitantly hugged the fire wolf.  Daichi reached out and ruffled his little brothers hair, wondering what sort of man he would be when he grew older.  He changed his mind, thinking of sending Tobio to Aoba Johsai with Sugawara instead. It would be better to separate the two princes, though it would be difficult for the brothers.

 

“Thank you.”  Daichi stood up and gave a nod to the caretaker before walking out once more, back to his old room.

 

Daichi undressed slowly and spent time doing deep stretches before he started to put on his old armor.  As with most battles he felt clear headed and calm. Any battle could have been his last and he told himself this one was no different than the others, no matter the most likely outcome.  He would fight as long and as hard as he could to give his people time to escape. To start over somewhere new.

 

“You’ve always been terrible about putting on your arm guards by yourself.”  Sugawara said, blowing into Daichi’s room without knocking. He made his way over to Daichi, knocking his hand away before he started to lace up the bracer himself.

 

Asahi walked into the room behind Sugawara, closing the door behind him.  He was in full armor also, his axe strapped to his back. Sugawara must have helped him put on his armor also, taking care of them in this small way because he wouldn’t be there to watch their backs.  He was dressed in plain travelling clothes.

 

“I want you to take Tobio with you.”  Daichi requested. Sugawara’s fingers paused before continuing to lace him up.

 

“And if Lord Oikawa refuses us entry?”  Sugawara asked. Futakuchi was unlikely to turn Chikara away but Lord Oikawa was an anomaly.  His land flourished under his leadership and it was a likely scenario that he would turn the refugees away to protect his own people.

 

“Then go to King Ushijima and tell him Lord Oikawa sent you away.”  Daichi answered. It was likely Sugawara had already thought of that himself.  King Ushijima might try to turn them away also but he was far enough away from Karasuno and strong enough that the threat of distant kingdoms won’t bother him.

 

“You didn’t even get a chance to tell us how the South was.  Did you make the King fall madly in love with you?” Sugawara asked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I didn’t even meet him.”  Daichi admitted which earned a shocked look from Sugawara and Asahi.  “He was averse to the idea of marrying Chikara, who he viewed as a child so he removed himself and planned to return after Chikara came of age.  It is all very different over there, loud and bright and no one ever truly says what they mean.”

 

“Then why do you sound so sad?”  Asahi asked and Daichi looked at him in surprise before walking over to pick up his two swords, checking the sharpened edge before sliding them into their sheaths.

 

“Because I was dangerously close to loving a man who was not my betrothed, not that it matters now.”  Daichi turned to them, wishing he had time to explain but knowing there was none. They had to leave now and he didn’t want to talk about things that could have been.  He stared at both of them and thought of the life they shared, how he would not have survived up to this point without them.

 

“We know.”  Sugawara said before Daichi could speak, which was probably for the best since he knew no words could truly convey how much they mattered to him.  They stepped together and held on tightly. “I will see you again.” Sugawara promised them, voice wavering slightly but there was a note of truth in it.

 

Daichi and Asahi said nothing to this before they pulled apart for the last time.

 

Sugawara bundled up Tobio and Alyona both and took his horse, who he considered a far superior being to all others, and raced in front of the line of people heading towards Aoba Johsai.  He was told to ride ahead and plead their case, Daichi had full trust in him.

 

Off to the side Chikara stood with Ryuu.  Daichi regretted the need for Ryuu but even with only one arm he was still one of the best fighters and Daichi knew better than to try and convince him to leave with Chikara.  Chikara’s hands were smoothing over Ryuu’s armor, checking the laces and straps, making sure his weapons were sharpened. Ryuu was staring down at him with the softest look Daichi had ever seen on his face.

 

“You need more water.”  Chikara admonished the soldier, who didn’t tell Chikara that he would have no need for more than what he carried.  Ryuu allowed the young prince to fret over him and Daichi turned away to give them privacy.

 

“We’ll move out now.”  Daichi said to Asahi, knowing the other man would spread the orders.  Daichi walked to his own horse, running a hand down her silky nose. “Hello old friend, please take care of my brother.”  He asked her softly. He would not be taking her into battle, she was far too loyal and would not leave his side once it started.  They would set the horses free once they reached the east point of their territory.

 

Daichi took a deep breath, looking back on the palace that had been his home for so long.  It had been home to many of those in Karasuno when the war raged wild and destroyed their own homes.  He had thought when he left for Nekoma that he might never see it again but he had been content with the knowledge that he was doing what was best for his people.

 

Daichi was glad he had come back.  Whether he had stayed in Nekoma or not their enemies would have still seized upon the moment of weakness and he would never have forgiven himself for remaining safe in Nekoma while his people fought to give the citizens of Karasuno a chance to escape.

 

The ride out only took about two hours.  They could all hear the approaching army in the distance, outnumbering their own people three to one.  Daichi dismounted his horse and handed over the reigns to someone else to set them free.

 

Asahi stood next to him while Ryuu took up his other side, they all stared off into the distance knowing their fate.  Daichi adjusted the bracers on his forearms for something to do before turning back to his small army, watching as they stepped closer and watched him with a mix of emotion.  Fear, acceptance, anger, and sadness were the main ones. Daichi felt them all.

 

Daichi did not want to die out there, alone and most likely in pain.  He had always accepted that his death would go that way but it had never felt as real as it did right then.  There was a deep grief building up inside of him, from the loss of his father that he wasn’t allowed to properly grieve to his home that will surely burn.  Anger was a good one to grasp on to, the only one that didn’t make him feel like he was drowning.

 

“I’m sorry I never quite know what to say before a battle,” Daichi apologized, earning a few half hearted chuckles and smiles for those who have listened to his speeches before.  “The people of Karasuno have always been good at adapting. We have never stagnated or remained the same, though our roots run deep. Our lands are ash and are people scattered but we will always remember, and those who will live to see tomorrow will never forget us.  We will live on in their memories, in their hearts and souls. I do not wish this fate for any of you but I am proud to stand by your sides.”

 

The sound of the invading army was at the farthest hill, Daichi surmised only a couple more moments until battle struck.

 

“Karasuno!”  Asahi shouted.

 

“Fight!”  The army yelled back, drawing weapons and getting into formation.

 

Archers lined up, taking deep breaths as they prepared themselves.  Daichi pulled his short swords out, twisting his wrists this way and that to warm himself up.  It had felt like a lifetime ago that he had used them.

 

The archers notched their arrows and pulled back their arms.  Daichi closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if he would be permitted to see his parents once more if there was an afterlife.  Ukai had always warned him about thinking too much of the dead so he pictured Sugawara’s mischievous smile, Tobio’s deep scowl, Chikara’s deceptively calm facade.  He thought of golden eyes framed by thick lashes and a wide mouth that was more often pulled into a smirk than not. He thought of soft, uncalloused fingers touching the side of his face, running through his hair.

 

“Fire!”  Ryuu commanded and Daichi opened his eyes to see the archers release a wave of arrows.  Daichi took a deep breath, fingers curling tighter around his weapons as the archers quickly fired another round of arrows.  There weren’t many of them but each of them met their marks.

 

One last round of arrows before Daichi pressed his feet into the soft ground and charged forward, his people following close behind.

 

Deafening silence gave away to sudden chaos.  Daichi drove his sword through the first soldiers gut before twisting and cutting into another's neck.  He dodged a poleaxe from an idiot still sat on his horse, wrapped his arm around the wood and gave a pull to unmount the rider before driving his sword through his back.  Asahi’s axe cut through a man trying to stab Daichi in the back and Daichi returned the favor by kicking at another soldier who was swinging as Asahi pulled his axe free.

 

There were death screams and anguished cries around them.  Daichi’s swords were drenched in blood, his arms heavy and body tired but his heart was strong and his will was iron.  Karasuno was feared for never giving up and not until they killed every last one of them would any of them give even a little.

 

Daichi took a hit to the leg that had him stumbling forward but years of practice and battles had him instinctively bringing up his sword to block another attack.  He deflected the other sword, sending it flying away before cutting his attacker down. His leg didn’t want to hold his weight but he couldn’t afford to look down and assess the damage.  He had another leg after all so he just compensated for the injury and continued on.

 

The sun was sitting low in the sky when Daichi nearly beheaded another enemy and looked around for more only to see his own people staring back at him, looking for enemies also.  Daichi didn’t dare count how many they had lost, too many and those left were bloodied and injured.

 

“Take the injured and pull back!”  Daichi ordered, voice cutting through the quiet murmur.  Everyone did as commanded and Daichi slid his bloodied swords into their sheaths so he could grab the tunic of a man who was holding his stomach, trying to keep his insides from spilling out.  Daichi limped back closer to their original starting position before collapsing beside the man, pushing away his hands to assess the damage.

 

Daichi patched up those he could the best way he knew how.  It wasn’t much but it would have to do. He then looked at the damage down to his thigh, a deep cut that was oozing blood.  It made his entire leg throb but he could only tie a cloth around it and push back to his feet because he heard a familiar noise in the distance.

 

“Quiet!”  Daichi shouted.  They all heard it then and they looked across the field, past the discarded and broken bodies to the hills beyond.

 

“It’s a second wave.”  Ryuu’s voice was a rough rasp but he was still standing.  There was a brutal looking cut on his head but he made no move to make it seem like it was bothering him.

 

It was a second wave and a much bigger one than the first.  Daichi glanced around and saw their own numbers reduced to half.  But even as he was looking his people were pushing themselves to their feet and lining up once again.  Daichi pulled out his own swords and faced forward.

 

“Karasuno!”  Asahi shouted, taking his spot next to Daichi.

 

“Fight!”  It was a full battalion, they were outnumbered easily twenty to one.

 

“Karasuno!”  Their archers would most likely take out most of them before they even reached the main army.

 

“Fight!”  The catapults they would most likely reserve to decimate the palace and main city but there would be no one there left to fight back.

 

“Karasuno!”  

 

“Fight!”

 

They all ran forward as one knowing there would be no fighting their way out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Daichi fell backwards into the mud, felt a new bruise forming on his collarbone from the hit he had just received.  His eyes felt hot and his throat tight as he reached for his sword before having his hand hit. _

 

_ “Get up.”  Ukai ordered him.  Daichi forced himself to his feet but exhaustion and pain made his legs weak and he found himself sliding in the mud and ending up on his knees.  He stared down at the mud as angry tears threatened to overfill his eyes. “Up boy, do you think your enemy is going to wait for you to finish crying?” _

 

_ “Grandda give him a break, he’s just a boy.”  Daichi wiped angrily at his face before searching for his weapon. _

 

_ “And he won’t be that way for much longer.”  Ukai snapped back. “Leave if you’re going to be useless Keishin.”  Daichi finally managed to locate his sword and wrapped a hand around the hilt.  His hands had developed blisters over the many months of training, blisters that were now open sores.  He hurt all over and he wanted to give up. _

 

_ “That’ll be enough for today.”  Daichi turned quickly to see his mother striding towards him.  He felt a conflict of relief and shame building up in him. _

 

_ “My Lady, with all due respect, if we start now fighting will become second nature to him.”  The elder Ukai explained as Daichi’s mother stopped in front of him. _

 

_ “All our losses have carved out a piece of us, don’t let yours cloud your judgement.”  Daichi wasn’t sure what his mother meant by that exactly but he knew Ukai once had a rather large family and now it was just his eldest son and Keishin left.  His son was off to battle with Daichi’s father, there was no one his father trusted more besides his wife. “One day, Daichi will be required to give up everything for his people but I will not allow that to start when he is just a child.  Let him have this time for it will be cut short all too soon.” _

 

_ “Yes my Lady.”  Ukai bowed his head.  Daichi’s mother turned to him and knelt down. _

 

_ “Why don’t you get cleaned up and go find Koushi and Asahi?”  Daichi’s mother asked, wiping dirt off his face with the corner of her sleeve. _

 

_ “He doesn’t like being called that mom,” Daichi reminded her.  “It’s Suga.” She smiled before pinching his nose gently. _

 

_ “My deepest and humblest apologies little prince.”  She teased him, earning another whine from Daichi. _

 

_ “I have to clean my sword, it’s-” Daichi glanced at the elder Ukai as he tried to remember the words.  “-important.” His eyes fell as he failed to remember, feeling shamed for it. _

 

_ “Well just this once I’ll do it.”  His mother gently pried the sword out of his damaged grip, frowning down at the broken calluses.  “Make sure to see the healer about those before you find your friends.” Daichi glanced at his instructor with hesitation.  He wanted to find his friends and explore the palace with them. Sugawara was just beginning to come out of his shell after losing his entire village and Asahi was taller than both of them, able to reach the higher areas to find hidden treasures. _

 

_ “Papa said as rulers we have to be willing to give up everything for our people.”  Daichi repeated his father, the one person he wanted to be like more than anyone else. _

 

_ “That’s right but who are the rulers on this day?”  His mother asked. _

 

_ “You and papa.”  Daichi answered easily. _

 

_ “So save that belief until you are ruler and go play while you can.”  Daichi nodded happily and ran off to clean up and find his friends. _

 

_ One day he would give everything for his people because right now they were giving everything for the country.  But his hands were too small for a sword and his body too weak to fight for long. But he would repay them back.  When he got to be his mother and father's age he would keep that promise, no matter what. _

  
  
  
  


Daichi let out a yell, forcing more energy into his overtaxed body as he cut down another enemy.  He had lost one of his swords in the gut of a soldier as another one slammed into his side, forcing him to let go and count his losses.  He had no time to mourn that those swords were a gift from his father. Material things couldn’t matter at that moment.

 

Daichi was bleeding from more places than he could count.  A broken arrow was sticking out of his shoulder and he was sure most of the blood covering him was his.  He didn’t allow any of this to stop him though, he slammed his shoulder into someone trying to swing their hammer at one of his own people.  They both went down and Daichi swung his sword in a deadly arc before rolling back to his feet.

 

Horns sounded in the distance, barely heard above the raucous of war around them.  Daichi wanted to sob at the thought of more enemies, it already felt like the ones before them were neverending.  But he kept fighting because there was no other option.

 

The sound of another approaching army drew closer as Daichi cut down another enemy.  He grunted in pain as something slashed across his back, it would have rendered him useless if his cut leg hadn’t of buckled under him.  He turned and cut into the person behind him.

 

Another sound, this one of retreat but Daichi barely paid attention to it because none of his people would call a retreat.  There was no retreating for them, they knew when they marched out onto this land that it would be their final day so Daichi kept fighting.

 

Daichi knocked down another enemy, sticking his sword through them on the ground and ignoring that part of his brain that told him it was wrong to kill someone when they laid prone on the ground.  War didn’t care about morals or ethics, it craved blood and death. He had bled enough as it was and death would come soon for him but it was not at that moment, not by letting an enemy go just because they had fall on the ground.

 

“Daichi!”  Asahi’s broken voice cut through the violence in Daichi’s mind, the repetitive movements that were keeping his alive even as his body and soul craved release.  “Daichi they are retreating!” Daichi stopped his sword from hitting Asahi at the last moment before he allowed his area of focus to widen further than the enemies in front of him.

 

The invading army was retreating, running back to their lines which were pulling back behind the hills.  He frowned before turning behind him, seeing the lines upon lines of people marching closer. The flag bearers held tall poles, the insignia on it impossible to see from a distance but Daichi could see the bright teal and spotless white of it.

 

“Aoba Johsai?”  Daichi asked in confusion before he saw one person break ranks on muddy brown horse with a terrible gait.  Daichi knew that horse, knew the rider atop it but his brain was having a hard time processing it.

 

“Daichi, Suga brought reinforcements.”  Asahi whispered softly, brokenly next to him.  Asahi stumbled towards Sugawara who slid off his mount with practiced grace and embraced the taller man, no matter that Asahi was covered in gore and grime.

 

It seemed the soldiers around Daichi were in just as much of a state of shock as they stood still, poised as if ready for another attack but their faces were slack with disbelief.  Could they possibly have made it out of this death march alive? Would they be able to see their loved ones once more?

 

Amber colored eyes flashed in Daichi’s mind just as he felt something like a punch to the side.  There was a yell before Ryuu was on top of the man Daichi had thought he killed. There was a dagger sticking out of Daichi’s side, in the wrong placement for it to do much harm.

 

“I don’t think it hit anything vital.”  Daichi said as everyone rushed closer to him.  “Grab as many injured as you can and pull back, we’re not safe yet!”  Daichi ordered, cringing as all the pains and injuries started catching up on him.

 

“Daichi,” Sugawara scowled as he stepped closer, looking him over before glancing at the dagger in his side.  “Best leave that plugged up, thankfully Lord Oikawa has many healers.”

 

“Are we indebted to him now?”  Daichi asked. The previous King of Aoba Johsai had wanted nothing to do with Karasuno.  Sugawara was convinced Lord Oikawa wanted to make a deal but he had only been the King for two summers.  It was difficult to convince a bunch of wealthy nobles to enter a treaty with a country constantly at war.

 

“Our Kingdom remains our own, everything else can be left for another day.”  Sugawara said dismissively.

 

“Are you indebted to him?”  Daichi asked darkly, saw Asahi stiffen next to him.

 

“Not in that way.”  Sugawara answered, which didn’t really satisfy Daichi or Asahi but they would have to leave it for now.  “I know you’re injured but you need to help me walk a little.” Sugawara huffed out. Daichi hadn’t realized that his legs were refusing to cooperate with him.

 

“Sorry.”  Daichi frowned down at them but couldn’t seem to focus his vision, everything was blurry.  “I think-” Daichi stumbled, taking Sugawara down with him.

 

“The dagger must have hit something.”  Sugawara cursed as he pulled Daichi’s armor away and cut at the tunic below.  “Pull it out!”

 

“What?”  Asahi asked in shock.  To Daichi they sounded far away.

 

“The blade is poisoned, pull it out now!”  Sugawara ordered and Daichi groaned as the blade was removed, it felt like liquid fire was running through his veins.  He felt too hot and every inch of his skin was in pain.

 

“Daichi stay with us.”  Asahi pleaded as Sugawara yelled for a healer.

 

“It’s going to be okay Asahi.”  Daichi struggled to say but his body started convulsing, shaking violently as his mouth filled with liquid and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

When the blackness came Daichi willingly let it pull him under.

  
  
  
  


_ Daichi ran around in the snow, Calia following behind him with the joy only dogs and small children could display.  Daichi loved the winter because the invading armies always pulled back. Karasuno was full of mountains that had daily snowstorms and valleys where the snow hid trenches taller than a person.  Winter meant his parents were home for extended amounts of time and they always spent every moment they could with him. _

 

_ “Ow.”  Daichi said as he tripped over a hidden root.  His father’s large boots made loud crunching noises as he made his way over.  “I’m okay!” Daichi said quickly, stumbling up to his feet. His father laughed as he bent down to help wipe the snow off. _

 

_ “Careful now, your mother will have my head if you break a leg on my watch.”  Lord Sawamura said, brown eyes crinkling as he smiled down at his son. Daichi had been noticing that his father smiled and laughed less and less as the years went on, not that Daichi could remember that many years to begin with but he thought his father smiled more when he was littler. _

 

_ “She would not.”  Daichi argued though he laughed too.  Calia stuck her cold nose into Daichi’s face, checking that he was okay and making him laugh more. _

 

_ “Let us head inside, maybe cook will make us a treat.”  Lord Sawamura offered his hand to his son, who cheered at the promise of a treat. _

 

_ There’s a growing commotion and Daichi looks up at his father eagerly, who fakes a stern look that breaks in a moment as he nods for Daichi to run ahead.  Daichi thinks its his mother coming home and he hopes they can all share a treat together and sit by the fire while his mother spins tales about creatures of lore and the heroes whom slain them.  Calia follows next to him, excited merely because Daichi is. _

 

_ Daichi knows there is something wrong with the people who trudge close to the castle.  He’s not sure what it is but he thinks he’s seen it before. When his parents disappear for long stretches of time and come back with their shoulders a little more stooped, the dark circles beneath their eyes a little more pronounced.  But there seems to be a lot more children and elderly amongst the mix, which is unusual because it should just be soldiers returning. _

 

_ Daichi spots his mother on her black warhorse.  It’s a monstrous creature that tends to bite anyone not paying attention, except his mother of course.  It’s even bitten his father several times which always makes him scowl deeply and his mother laugh loudly.  But there’s no laughter here as his father steps forward to meet his mother. _

 

_ Usually after any length apart they embrace tightly, only breaking apart when Daichi grew restless and pushed between them.  There was no touching at all. _

 

_ “They set up camp in one of the villages to the far west.”  Lady Sawamura said, dirt and soot covering her face and her armor though the furs she wore were clean.  “They killed all of the men and boys.” She said it softly to her husband but Daichi was pressed against his father's leg, could hear every word. _

 

_ “We’ll make room for them.”  Lord Sawamura promised before kneeling down to face Daichi.  “Will you go rouse the cooks and healers? Tell anyone you see on the way to bring blankets and cushions to the north wing.”  Daichi nodded as he was given his assignment and rushed off into the palace to spread the word. _

 

_ Dark had well stretched her wings over the sky when everyone was finally settled down in a room that used to be used as a banquet hall.  Daichi had never seen anyone use it except for him, Asahi, and Sugawara who liked the big space to play with their wooden swords. Mapping out great battles and recreating stories they had heard. _

 

_ “Do you need help?”  Daichi asked a woman who looked maybe a little younger than his mother.  She was trying to wrap a bandage around her right arm but Daichi knew from experience that it was difficult with only one good hand. _

 

_ “Oh thank you Lord Sawamura.”  The woman held out her arm and Daichi crouched down, tongue stuck between his teeth as he put his full concentration on wrapping her arm. _

 

_ “Daichi.”  Daichi told her, making a face at the formal title she had used.  “Lord Sawamura is my papa and not even he likes people using that.”  She gave a soft laugh as she tucked the end of the bandage in. _

 

_ “I’ll remember that.”  She promised. “I am Ennoshita-”  Her fingers came up to a delicate necklace around her neck.  Daichi thought she looked like she might cry. _

 

_ “My friend Suga doesn’t like to be called by Koushi because he’s afraid he’ll forget his family.”  Daichi said and Ennoshita looked at him in surprise. “How about Enno?” _

 

_ “I would like that very much.”  Enno covered her mouth and Daichi motioned for Calia to come closer. _

 

_ “This is Calia, she is very loyal and sometimes when I miss my parents when they are away she helps.”  Daichi pet Calia, who leaned heavily against him almost knocking him over. “You can borrow her for the night if you want.” _

 

_ “You are very kind Daichi.”  Enno carefully pet Calia, who stretched out eagerly for a good ear scratch.  _

 

_ Daichi ended up sleeping next to Enno with Calia in between them.  The rest of the villagers crowded into the space, making the once cold room feel rather warm.  He wasn’t sure how he would feel if his home was destroyed but his parents always told him that it was important to open up their home to those who had nothing of their own. _

 

_ Daichi never had any problems with sharing.  He shared everything he had with the kids who lived in the palace and he tried to do as much for the adults as he could.  He knew he was small and couldn’t do much but he promised himself that when he was older he was be as selfless and kind as his parents, he would give everything he had and more. _

  
  
  
  


Daichi was stuck somewhere between sleep and being awake.  A limbo with the edge of pain that warned him that waking would not be pleasant.  It felt like he hadn’t slept in such a long time, rest had never come easy for him and he wasn’t willing to fight it now yet before he could slip back under he felt something else besides the cold edge of pain.

 

Fingers caressed his face in a wholly familiar way.  Soft and featherlight, as if he were made of glass and not ash and blood.  Daichi had accepted long ago that he might never be touched in such a careful way, he was not a soft man and he had never been given the permission to touch anyone that way.

 

“Daichi,” A raspy voice whispered to him, breath warm on Daichi’s ear.  “I need you to wake up, my heart. I have to leave soon.” Daichi didn’t want that.  He tried to push himself awake but the more he struggled, the more tired he became. His body was so heavy and his mind felt sluggish.

 

_ I’m sorry, I’m here _ .  But he just needed to rest for a moment, just a moment.

 

A moment came and passed, Daichi forced his eyes open because he was a man of his word.  He felt like death but he looked for that whisper of a voice, those gentle fingers against his face but found nothing beside him.

 

The curtains in his room swayed with the light breeze, letting in light to the otherwise dark room.  It must be midday at least. Daichi couldn’t remember the last time he had slept in past dawn. He tried to push himself up but failed at even lifting his head.

 

Everything hurt, which Ukai had always told him was a good thing.

 

“ _ The pain lets you know that you’re still alive _ .”  Daichi might be alive but he felt unwell.  His throat felt swollen, his eyes barely managed to open, and there really wasn’t a bit of him that wasn’t crying out.

 

“Daichi?”  A face pushed into his line of sight, which was good because Daichi didn’t think he could move even his head.  Messy brown hair was pulled back in an untidy bun, there was a jagged cut in his cheek and-

 

“Asahi, your eye?”  Daichi flinched at the pain talking caused but he couldn’t help it.  Asahi’s left eye was bandaged up but he briefly remembered seeing the empty socket when they were fighting.

 

“Oh.”  Asahi put his hand over his left eye while his right one filled with tears.  “We thought we lost you.” He finished, dismissing his injuries with no concern.  He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi forced his arm up but could only touch the back of Asahi’s head lightly in comfort.

 

“Water, please.”  Daichi asked when he could no longer stand how dry his throat was, how swollen his tongue felt.  Asahi pulled back, brusquely wiped at his face before hurrying out of the room.

 

Daichi should have expected the rush of people in his room after that.  He was immediately propped up and forced to swallow down half a bowl of broth that felt lovely on his sore throat but sat heavy in his otherwise empty stomach.  There was a lot of crying and gentle scolding, and some not so gentle scolding too. Tobio brought in Alyona and curled up in Daichi’s lap, stubbornly refusing to move.  Daichi ignored the pain of Tobio leaning against several of his wounds and let him be.

 

It wasn’t the first time Daichi had been badly injured but it was the first time he had nearly died from it.  He still knew the routine. He was bed bound until the healers said otherwise, which was fine with Daichi for the first week since he slept more than he was awake.

 

Sugawara and Asahi took turns filling Daichi in on everything that had happened while he was out.  Sugawara told him that a treaty was nearly complete with Aoba Johsai, Datekou, and several smaller Kingdoms like Johzenji and Wakatuni when Daichi returned back home from Nekoma.  They were even coming to an agreement with Shiratorizawa. When Sugawara had rode ahead he had met with Lord Oikawa immediately and spelled everything out plainly.

 

Karasuno was the last line of defense before the invading armies spread out more, eventually they would be knocking on the doors of Aoba Johsai and Datekou.  Aoba Johsai’s capital was well fortified but it’s main resource were the wide and varying farms that spread out to Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. If Karasuno fell it was only a matter of time before they spread war, death, and ash all over Aoba Johsai’s vast farms.

 

Lord Oikawa had sent the full force of Aoba Johsai’s vast military with Sugawara.  They were hoping the enemy would retreat at the sight of them and the promise of more armies to come.  It had worked but not before Daichi was stabbed.

 

Daichi could tell it had been a close one without any of them saying so.  The wound had festered no matter what herbs or medicine they used. Daichi hadn’t looked at the damage but he knew his body well enough to know that the rest of his scars would pale in comparison to the one on his side when it fully healed, which would most likely take a very long time.  Daichi had run so hot at one point they were forced to put him in an ice bath. He started to cough up black chunks and his body convulsed, reopening wounds regularly.

 

Daichi didn’t remember much of it.  Broken bits and pieces of feeling far too hot, of hurting all over, of wishing it all would end.  He remembered screaming or perhaps wanting to scream, hands holding him down felt like knives against his abused skin.  Daichi remembered a soft voice begging for him to open his eyes and careful touches against his cheek, his temple, his hair.

 

One week bled into two which turned into a full month.  Daichi was permitted to take short walks, usually with help.  The wound on his side was healing with extraordinary slowness but the rest of him was feeling better.  He had taken several hits during the two battles but it was the first time he was allowing himself fully to heal before forcing his body to move.

 

Every other time Daichi had been injured, the wounds had hardly scabbed over before he was up and fighting again.  He was told that was why he and so many others were badly scarred, not allowing the wounds to heal fully before ripping them back open in the next battle.  He had never been allowed to feel at peace enough to fully heal.

 

Tobio made a disgruntled noise next to him and since Daichi was retelling one of Tobio’s favorite stories, he knew it wasn’t him Tobio was making such a fuss at.  Daichi turned on his bench out in the gardens to see Lord Oikawa striding towards him. His High Knight Iwaizumi was a step behind him as usual.

 

Daichi tried not to grin because Tobio thought Lord Oikawa was the most amazing person, to the point where he and the younger children called him the Grand King.  But Tobio was stunted when it came to his emotions and had no idea how to act when in the presence of his idol. Especially since he so admired Iwaizumi also.

 

“No don’t get up and greet me.”  Lord Oikawa admonished, which was usually his opening line.  Daichi ignored it with as much humor as he could muster. Even on his best days Daichi had a hard time getting a good read on Lord Oikawa.  Daichi was almost positive Lord Oikawa hated him, though Sugawara swore it was the opposite.

 

“Lord Oikawa, Sir Iwaizumi what a surprise.”  Daichi greeted them, giving a more genuine smile to Iwaizumi who returned it easily.  Sugawara said all the highborne ladies fainted at the mere sight of Lord Oikawa but the knights turned into jumbling blushing messes when Iwaizumi came through.  Daichi could see reason for both reactions. Lord Oikawa was beautiful, his clothing was lavish but not ridiculously so, accentuating his tall and lean frame. The golden circuit that sat perfectly amongst his soft brown curls made him look the role of a King far more than Daichi had ever felt like one.  Iwaizumi on the other hand was shorter but much broader, the shining armor he wore was clearly well loved and taken care of, as well as the broadsword he wore on his back. His face was given to a stern look more often than not but when he smiled even Daichi felt taken aback.

 

“You have had time to go over the proposal I suspect?”  Oikawa asked, cutting right to the chase. Alyona growled at him and Oikawa looked to Tobio and Aloyna with annoyance.  “Cute.” Tobio stood as tall as he could before stomping off.

 

“What have I told you about making children cry, my lord?”  Iwaizumi asked, tacking on the honorifics as an afterthought.  Daichi hid a laugh by coughing.

 

“I have read them, they are fair.”  Daichi brought the topic back at hand.  They were still working out things with the treaties.  Daichi wasn’t lying when he said they were fair. The other Kingdoms were giving Karasuno assistance while expecting next to nothing back in return for several years while Karasuno regained its footing.  Mostly the other kingdoms wanted training for their armies. No one had expected Karasuno could hold off several invading forces for generations with such a small army and they wanted to know how. Daichi wasn’t sure how that would work out.  They did have a difficult training regime but they had fought so hard because they had seen no other option. It was fight or give up their life, the lives of people they loved and cared for.

 

“Did you expect them not to be fair?”  Lord Oikawa asked. Daichi was saved from having to answer by the arrival of Sugawara leading someone into the garden.

 

“Lord Oikawa, how kind of you to visit and make sure our King is doing well.”  Sugawara greeted him, mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips. Sugawara blamed himself for Daichi nearly losing his life, he thought if he had been quicker then Daichi would have been fine.  No one blamed Sugawara, especially not Daichi who had expected to die that day and instead had lived to see many more, but it was taking Sugawara to work past his own guilt. “May I introduce Sir Yaku Morisuke from Nekoma, Sir Yaku this is Lord Oikawa and Sir Iwaizumi.”

 

“Pleasure.”  Yaku said stiffly, bowing his head.  Yaku was almost as uncomfortable with formality as Daichi was.

 

“Why don’t you stay with Da- Lord Sawamura and I will show Lord Oikawa and Sir Iwaizumi around?”  Sugawara offered, to which Oikawa looked immensely pleased. Daichi mouthed a thank you behind Oikawa’s back as Sugawara set off with the Aoba Johsai king and knight.

 

Yaku stepped closer to Daichi, though his shrewd eyes were studying the retreating backs of the royals.  Daichi wondered what that intelligent brain was thinking, what he had seen in such a short period of time but mostly Daichi was curious as to why Yaku was here.  Yaku turned back to Daichi with a much more genuine smile.

 

“We are all glad to hear you are recovering.”  Yaku stated, looking over Daichi. No doubt he was seeing the new wounds, the loss of weight and the paleness of his skin.  “We heard about the treaty amongst the nearby kingdoms too. We have come with our own. The marriage contract is dissolved.  The King wanted the treaty to stand on its own.” 

 

“Truly?”  Daichi asked in shock and Yaku laughed before nodding.

 

“It will most likely undergo many corrections before it is signed but even Nekoma’s allies are on board with it.”  Yaku took a step forward before holding out the package in his arms. “This is for you.” Daichi took it with more surprise.

 

“Thank you.”  Yaku waved him off before kneeling down to pet Alyona, giving Daichi some semblance of privacy to open the letter on top.

 

It was from the King of Nekoma, Daichi tried not to let his disappointment show as he continued to read the letter.  The package was a gift from him, wishing him a fast recovery but knowing Daichi was stuck in bed more often than not and knowing the gift would help, if not with his healing, than his comfort.

 

Daichi put down the letter next to him on the bench before pulling away the wrapping on the package.  His fingers found the soft material he had loved that covered his bed back at Nekoma. Soft but light weight, with a thick blanket for the colder months.  Daichi had only mentioned it in passing to Kenma, but he must have remembered and told the king himself.

 

“This is very kind of him.”  Daichi said truthfully, swallowing down the lump of bitter disappointment.  He was glad that Nekoma and Karasuno could work on their relationship and he was happy that the king was reaching out to Daichi, as the leader of Karasuno it was only right to send a gift of well wishes.  But Daichi had hoped to see something from Kenma.

 

Daichi had been sure that it was Kenma’s long fingers that had stroked his hair, his voice that called him back from the darkness.  But perhaps it had just been Daichi’s own mind playing tricks on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Daichi dismounted from his steed, patting her neck for a job well done.  She followed behind him as he walked away. Daichi hadn’t had to tie her to anything in a good long while, she might wander a bit on her own but she was never far and a whistle always brought her back.

 

Narita came out of the shadows provided by the woods Daichi was walking next to, he gave a low bow before disappearing once more.  Narita and Kinoshita had travelled ahead of Daichi to secure the area. Most hadn’t wanted Daichi to do the inspections of the land, or at least not the far portions of it but Daichi had been bed bound for too long.  Also another caravan from Nekoma was set to arrive that day and Daichi wasn’t too proud to admit he was avoiding them.

 

The ride had taken most of Daichi’s energy while making all his wounds throb in unnecessary pain.  He knew he would be lucky to make it back to the palace on his own two feet and he was pushing himself too far, too fast but his mind would not settle, not even for rest.  Daichi felt conflicted and it wasn’t an emotion he was used to dealing with, he was always sure of his actions and mind.

 

“My lord, a small group wishes to approach.”  Kinoshita spoke before appearing beside Daichi, who refused to allow himself to startle.  It was his job to blend in but Daichi couldn’t help but think the two enjoyed scaring people a little too much.  “They say they are from Johzenji.” Kinoshita’s face pulls oddly, as if he can’t decide whether he likes that or not.

 

“Let them through.”  Daichi was surprised at the announcement, though he motioned Nishinoya and Tanaka closer.  Daichi had willingly agreed to take along escorts, he could defend himself if necessary but he still wasn’t fully healed.

 

Two generations ago Johzenji had been a rather new kingdom.  A much larger one had split off into four separate kingdoms, each ruled by a descendant of the disbanded kingdom.   Johzenji had been one of them, they had raised themselves on the values of simplicity and fortitude. The war had actually started with the smaller kingdoms, Karasuno had stepped in and that was when all the forces were put into demolishing Karasuno.  Two of the smaller kingdoms no longer existed, but Johzenji and Wakutani had persevered.

 

“Daichi!”  Misaki Hana greeted him, tossing her hood back before crushing him in a hug.  She was small but strong, Daichi heard his back crack ominously as he returned the hug while ignoring the burn from the wound in his shoulder and side.

 

Hana had married into the Misaki family, the rulers of Johzenji when she was just 18.  She had her daughter Runa at 19 in the Karasuno palace when Johzenji’s capital was burning to the ground, her husband and his family with it.  Daichi had fought by the young Kings side, he was strong and stalwart. He had stayed behind to hold off the invaders so his wife and child would have the best chance to escape.

 

Daichi remembered the thin wraith of a girl who had the lives of her people resting on her young shoulders.  The Johzenji of old no longer existed, they adapted because they had to. Not even Daichi knew where their hideout was in the big and twisting forest and those who tried to come after them were never seen again.  Looking at the soldiers who spread out around her, taking stock of Daichi’s own people, he saw the spark of something in their eyes. Impulsive and ready to risk it all, if they were his own soldiers he would have pulled them away to talk with them but they belonged to Hana and they had helped her survive all these years when other kingdoms had fallen.

 

“You look well.”  Daichi stated truthfully.  She had gained some much needed weight, there was life and fire in her eyes and for once he saw the girl she had been before having everything ripped away from her.

 

“You,” Hana cupped his scarred cheek and gave him a sympathetic smile without finishing her sentence.  Daichi knew to say he looked well was a lie, he looked like he had clawed his way back from the deepest, darkest parts of the earth and had come out a different man.  Since Hana had done much the same and at a much younger age, she was best to understand how he felt. “I am sorry to hear about your father.” Her eyes filled with her own tears as Daichi swallowed heavily.  His own father had taken care of Hana’s baby while his mother took care of Hana. The birth had not been easy for her and travelling for so long while at such a late stage in her pregnancy hadn’t made it better.

 

Hana tucked her hand under Daichi’s arm and turned him to walk, Daichi felt the small dagger attached to a forearm sheath on Hana’s arm.  He glanced back to see one of Hana’s soldiers with blonde hair step into Tanaka’s space, grinning widely.

 

“Terushima,” Hana had turned her head also.  “Stop that.” The one by the name of Terushima backed away but he didn’t stop his slow perusal of Tanaka’s body.  Tanaka, for his part, looked as if he didn’t know whether to be flattered or to punch Terushima. “I’m sorry about them.”

 

“It’s fine, nice not to have my men be the upstarts for once.”  Daichi said truthfully, mentally shaking off the need to protect Tanaka.  While Daichi had been unconscious there had been near a half day where no one could find Tanaka, that they had thought his body rested amongst those of the deceased on the battlefield.  He had been found barely breathing and had woken up only a day before Daichi had. He was still recovering and as much as Daichi had tried to get him to stay home he refused.

 

“It almost seems like a dream, doesn’t it?”  Hana asked as they wandered farther away from their soldiers, but not too far.  “Our children might grow up knowing peace.” Hana was skeptical and Daichi couldn’t blame her.  It would probably be a long while until Johzenji willingly stepped out of the darkness.

 

“How’s Runa?”  Daichi asked, thinking of the small child his father had him hold after a particularly miserable battle that lasted a fortnight.  His hands had trembled slightly but the baby had slept peacefully in his arms, tiny and pink and perfect. It had made him breath easier, helped remind him why he did what he did.

 

“She has terrible role models.”  Hana looked back over at her soldiers, who grinned and waved at her as if approving of her comment.  “And how are you?” She looked up at him curiously and Daichi felt his usual reply stick in his throat.

 

Daichi had a lot of questions that he was finding it difficult to answer himself.  He didn’t want to burden anyone else with his problems so he kept them buried deep but that wouldn’t solve anything.  The signing of the treaty would take place in Nekoma in a months time and Daichi needed to work through this issue before then.  Perhaps what was best was an outsiders opinion.

 

“The King of Nekoma is courting me.”  Daichi admitted softly, shoulders slumping slightly and earning a surprised look from Hana.

 

“I thought a marriage wasn’t necessary for the treaty?”  Hana asked, proving that Johzenji might live on the outskirts of society but they gathered information all the same.

 

“It isn’t.”  Daichi answered, which was why the kings sudden courtship was so confusing.  Every couple of weeks a new ship came from Nekoma carrying many things upon it and one of them was always specific to Daichi.  The flowers he had admired in the garden or a particular food he had enjoyed at the market. Daichi explained all this to Hana while telling her that he had never met the King while he was there.

 

“It sounds like he took the time to find out from others what you enjoyed.”  Hana stated, tilting her head and studying Daichi’s face. “That doesn’t seem to please you.”

 

“I only shared those things with one person.”  Daichi felt the words on the edge of his tongue, fighting whether they should be said or not.  To admit it would make it real and then he would have to face other obvious truths.

 

“You liked this person.”  Hana said with a careful smile.  “And they are now helping the King court you.  They could have helped in other, less obvious ways but they choose to use these things that you shared between yourselves.  You’re worried they do not feel the same for you.”

 

“I pretended to be someone I was not when I was there, I lied to him so I can understand him being upset with me.”  Daichi admitted. “Though it didn’t seem that way when I left. I swore- I could have sworn he felt the same.” Daichi felt his face warm at that, it felt amazingly conceited to say it so plainly but it was the truth.

 

“I did not love my husband when I married him.”  Hana said quietly, eyes downcast. “I liked him well enough, he was my king after all.  He was always so serious, sometimes it felt like I was conversing with a tree. Our time was short but I got to know him better, probably better than anyone.  He was the way he was because he had to be, everyone looked at him for leadership, to be strong and steady always.” Hana turned her face away, wiping quickly at her eyes as she did so.

 

“His people needed him to be unwavering.”  Daichi admired the deceased king quite a bit.

 

“One day when we were alone he asked me what I needed from him, he could tell I was miserable but he didn’t know why.”  Hana continued on, voice stronger as she gave Daichi a watery smile. “I felt so alone and unloved, I had been taught to keep those things to myself, to not burden my husband with such feelings but I ended up telling him.  He didn’t change anything when we were in public but in private he cared for me. He used to brush my hair every night.” When Hana had learned of her husband's death she had cut her hair off, it still remained short to this day.

 

“There was nothing overtly fantastic or fiery about our love like how they tell it in tales or songs, it came upon both of us slowly and settled deep within us.”  Hana swallowed heavily as she looked up at the sky. Daichi could see her soldiers shift restlessly near them, seeing Hana upset and knowing they could not help did not sit well with them.  “All he ever asked of me was to be honest with him. How can I help if I you do not speak to me?” Hana deepened her voice for the last part, imitating her late husband.

 

“You are telling me to speak of it.”  With Kozume. “I do not want to brew conflict between the king and his subject.”

 

“Then let him tell you that, at least you will have closure that way.”  Hana gave Daichi’s cheek a quick pat. “And then perhaps you can move onto the king who so diligently sends you favors and love letters, I heard the Nekoma King is handsome.”  Daichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Hana’s soldiers came closer to her.

 

“And if you don’t want him, I’m always right here waiting for you.”  Terushima grinned as he pushed his way into the conversation. Hana looked exasperated but there was clear fondness buried deep too.  Her soldiers were a handful, that much was obvious, but they had managed to keep themselves and Hana alive for years by quickly adapting to a new way of life.

 

“Why would he want a boy like you when he could have a real man?”  Nishinoya spoke up but the grin on his face belied an easy friendship.  Terushima laughed and tried to put Nishinoya in a chokehold but the shorter man was a hair faster than him, that and Terushima wasn’t trying his hardest.

 

Daichi and Hana exchanged a pained look.  As if either of them needed more troublemakers amongst their ranks but it was mostly for show.  Daichi would deny his soldiers nothing, especially not a friendship amongst allies.

 

They said their farewells, Johzenji disappeared back into the forest while Daichi and his men continued their search of the land.  This part seemed to have done much better than others, the vast forest it leaned against meant that invaders didn’t have easy access to it.  It was overgrown and wild but it would be a good place to start expanding once more. There was a peace summit in a weeks time, Daichi could discuss matters with Hana then since territory borders had been lost generations ago.

 

“Daichi.”  Tanaka said worriedly as he caught Daichi when his leg buckled beneath him.  He had used up too much of his strength, it was time to head back. Daichi had done enough stalling.  He whistled for his horse, who came trotting over from where she had been grazing.

 

They travelled back home, through burned down and deserted towns and farms.  Daichi knew it would most likely take his lifetime until most of it was rebuilt but he felt this pressure in his chest, an emotion he didn’t want to dwell on for too long.  Hope was a double edged sword and Daichi had long ago learned to bury her deep within himself. He fiercely wished his parents were alive to see what they had accomplished so far, they had died believing that their people would continue to suffer.

 

Daichi handed his horse off to a stable hand, having to fight instincts that he should take care of his own things himself.  Alyona was the first to greet him, running at him with all the grace a puppy could master but it spoke of how she would be when she was fully grown.  Daichi bent down to pet her, speaking his apologies at leaving her behind once again. She was too young to make the trek on foot by herself but if he had attempted to carry her she would have become restless.  The horses were too well trained to spook at a pup running beneath their feet, but she had to be trained not to do so also.

 

“Brother!”  Daichi looked up at the sound.  For a moment he was transported to the past, when Chikara would come running out to him, tripping over his robe and asking for tales of heroic deeds.  Daichi shook himself out of it as he reminded himself that Chikara was an adult now and the boy running towards him was Tobio, followed behind by several other children.

 

Daichi sat on the ground because he was tired and his leg and side throbbed in pain from bending down.  Tobio stopped in front of him as his friends trailed behind. Daichi had to blink a couple times, trying to clear the dust out of his eyes but he wasn’t seeing things.  Hinata Shouyou was carrying a pup the same color as his own vibrant hair. Though carrying wasn’t exactly the right word considering Shouyou had his arms wrapped around the pups torso, the pups feet nearly dragging along the ground and its soft belly completely exposed.  Despite the uncomfortable looking position the pup was eagerly wagging its tail, tripping up Shouyou’s short legs.

 

“I told you he’s too little to hold him.”  Tsukishima Kei stated, though there was a clear pout on his face.  Daichi could guess that Kei had offered, or demanded, to hold the pup and was denied.

 

“He’s fine!”  Tobio snapped at Kei before turning to Shouyou.  “Hurry up!” Tobio ordered Shouyou, who huffed and waddled faster towards them.  Daichi covered his mouth, commanding himself not to laugh and glancing over to see Tanaka burying his face against Nishinoya’s shoulder.

 

“How did you get a fire wolf?”  Daichi asked to distract Tobio from his growing irritation as Shouyou finally made his way to them and dropped the pup near Daichi.  Alyona had pushed her way into Daichi’s lap by that point but jumped off to play with the new pup.

 

“Tora brought him!”  Shouyou jumped around happily, forgetting his exhaustion immediately.

 

“I was going to tell him!”  Tobio frowned deeply at Shouyou, who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.  Kei sighed with all the wariness his little body could muster. Daichi wondered where the other children were at but a quick scan of the area brought his attention to little Yachi Hitoka and Yamaguchi Tadashi, peering around the side of the palace.  He still made both of them nervous.

 

“Is that the sound of children I hear when I specifically told them to get cleaned up for dinner?”  Sugawara’s sweet as honey voice came from around the corner. Tobio and Shouyou took off at a quick dash with Kei following behind at a slower, but still quickened, pace.  The new pup followed them half way before turning back to look at Alyona, who remained by Daichi’s side. “Oh just the sound of one child.” Sugawara looked down at Daichi with disapproval as the pup trotted back to Alyona.

 

“Good day Yamamoto, I hoped the winds have treated your journey well.”  Daichi greeted instead of rising to Sugawara’s bait. He knew he wasn’t fit to ever fight against Sugawara verbally so he conceded the battle easily.

 

“Thank you, they did.”  Yamamoto was frowning slightly as he looked down at Daichi.  Daichi pushed himself to his feet and pretended he didn’t feel the need for a good, long sleep.  “The fire pup is for you, my lord was told that they do better in pairs.” Daichi looked down at the new wolf pup, who had made his way back over to Alyona even though he had clearly wanted to go after the children.  Alyona looked up at Daichi with a big wolfish smile, her tongue hanging out the side of her muzzle.

 

“Your king has been very generous.”  Sugawara said when Daichi was lost for words.  “Why don’t I finish your tour while Lord Sawamura washes up and changes for dinner.”  Daichi gave Sugawara a thankful look before he started to walk away. Yamamoto stared at Daichi, not moving to follow after Sugawara.

 

“Is there something else?”  Daichi asked, heart pounding worriedly in his chest.

 

“Yes, a letter from my king.”  Yamamoto reached inside his tunic before producing a letter and handing it to Daichi.  He bowed politely before turning around and walking after Sugawara.

 

“Another love letter?”  Tanaka asked from behind Daichi.

 

“He is persistent, what did you do to make him fall for you?”  Nishinoya asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I honestly do not know, I never even saw him.”  Daichi sighed as he walked inside the palace, Alyona and his new pup following at his heels.

 

Upon entering the privacy of his own room, Daichi tossed the letter onto his bed and rubbed tiredly at his face.  The letters from the King of Nekoma had started off cordial enough, a friendly undertone in them made it seem more personal.  The gifts and letters came frequently, the letters growing bolder in their clear declaration. It was as if the king thought Daichi a fool who didn’t understand he was being courted so the Nekoma King became bolder with each letter.

 

Daichi didn’t know what to do.  He couldn’t even discuss things with Kozume because how could he explain wanting to send a letter back addressed to someone on the high court?  Daichi would leave the return letter and gift to Sugawara, as he had done in the past. He wasn’t good with such delicate things, trying to remain distant but also not wanting to offend the king.

 

Sugawara was another problem Daichi had yet to deal with and had none of the tools to properly sort out.  He was being particularly closed mouth about his part in the treaty negotiations. Daichi would like to think that King Oikawa wasn’t evil hearted enough to force Sugawara into something unsavory, but Daichi had only met the king a handful of times and he had learned nothing about him besides that Oikawa was pompous and far too clever.

 

It’s not as if Daichi missed fighting for his life but he did miss the simplicity of it.  If someone stepped in his way, he cut them down. As much as he’d love to punch Oikawa, he knew he couldn’t.  Metaphorically or physically, Iwaizumi would stop Daichi even before he raised his hand.

 

After washing up and changing Daichi picked up the wolf pup and stared into his face.  He seemed more mild than Alyona, satisfied with just being held.

 

“What is Kozume thinking?”  Daichi asked the pup, watched his tail wag in the air.  Alyona stared up, head tilted to the side as she listened to Daichi also.  “Why is he assisting his king this way?” Daichi sighed as he pulled the new pup close and pet him gently before placing him back on the ground, next to Alyona who licked Daichi’s fingers a few times as if she was trying to give comfort.  Daichi scratched behind her ears before standing back up to head to dinner.

  
  
  
  


\---------------------

  
  
  
  


The peace summit had finished smoothly.  Well, as smoothly as anything could go when it included several rulers from different lands who were all used to getting their own way.  Despite that, Daichi had enjoyed himself quite thoroughly. Mostly he allowed Chikara to do the talking, he knew how to negotiate far better than Daichi and Daichi didn’t mind of being thought of the muscle-brained elder brother who knew of only battle.  When he stated his opinion, which was rare, it struck all the harder because of his tendency to be quiet.

 

“Lord Sawamura.”  Daichi turned towards the voice calling him, giving Futakuchi Kenji a polite nod.  Futakuchi dismissed the soldiers trailing him with a wave of his hand before standing in front of Daichi.  “I would like permission to court your brother and to stay at your palace while doing so.” Daichi had to hand it to the young lord, he was quite forward when he wanted to be.  Futakuchi was skilled enough to verbally spar with the likes of Oikawa Tooru, though Oikawa was superior in that aspect. But Daichi much preferred a straightforward approach, and Futakuchi must have caught on to that.

 

“Have you discussed this with Chikara?”  Daichi asked.

 

“Yes.”  Futakuchi grinned suddenly and Daichi wondered if Chikara and him had the type of people they liked in common.  Futakuchi and Kozume had much in common, it made something twist sharply in Daichi’s chest at the thought. “He says I’m an idiot but he didn’t say no.”  Because Chikara was duty bound and would never ask Futakuchi to give up his own duties for Chikara and Tanaka.

 

“I’m not my brothers keeper, if he wishes you to be there then you are welcome.”  Daichi knew it wasn’t as simple as all that. Futakuchi was a beloved child of the emperor and empress of Datekou, if he came to Karasuno then they would send knights to protect him which would mean housing both a royal and his guard.

 

But as history had proven, Daichi would do anything for the happiness of his brother and this move would also make Tanaka happy, who deserved it after following Daichi into battle without question or fail.

 

“It would not be for his benefit alone.”  Futakuchi’s grin spread a little wider. “I am versed in the ways of the court, Chikara has been studying up on it but no amount of studying can make up for a lifetime of experience.”  Daichi couldn’t help but agree with that but trust had never come easy to him, not when it came to outsiders. Daichi trusted his people and his family without question but Futakuchi was neither.  Daichi hadn’t had much contact with the younger man either to know how well he lied or how quickly he could spin stories.

 

Daichi did believe that Futakuchi felt deeply for both Chikara and Tanaka.  He had been the one to open the wall for the refugees, for Chikara. When word of Aoba Johsai’s movements to help Karasuno spread to Datekou, he convinced his parents and the Elders to send assistance.  He refused to allow Chikara to leave the city until he was sure Karasuno was a safe place to go back to, even though that earned Chikara’s ire. Futakuchi stayed by Tanaka’s side as he recovered from his numerous wounds.

 

“You are set for negotiations in Nekoma less than a month from now, isn’t that right?”  Futakuchi asked and Daichi nodded. “Those will take more time than this peace summit and you’ll need to take advisors you trust with you, leaving Karasuno weakened in that way.  I can help, think of it as a test of sorts. If I do anything you deem unsavory by the time you come back then you are free to kick me out without any repercussions.” It sounded like a fair enough deal to Daichi but still he hesitated.

 

“I’ll discuss it with my brother.”  Along with Tanaka and most likely Sugawara also.  Asahi had stayed back at Karasuno but Tanaka had come to guard Chikara while Daichi suspected Sugawara was guarding him.

 

“That’s all I can ask for.”  Futakuchi bowed deeply, surprising Daichi, before he walked away quickly.

 

Daichi continued his walk down the hall, to the person he had originally wanted to see.  He thought it was well beyond the time to talk to Oikawa no matter the outcome, Daichi would win Sugawara his freedom.

 

Thankfully Oikawa was not difficult to find, especially since he got word of Daichi looking for him and decided to make himself available.  His two tall knights by the name of Hanamaki and Matsukawa followed close behind and Daichi briefly caught himself wondering where Iwaizumi was.  But Daichi quickly caught sight of Iwaizumi out in the garden, talking to Sugawara.

 

“Lord Sawamura, you handled yourself so well the past couple days.”  Oikawa spoke loudly, too loudly for the distance between them. Hanamaki and Matsukawa remained looked passive and disinterested, which Daichi already knew it as the farce it was.  He had seen both of them react instantaneously to any perceived danger to their king. “You even managed several full sentences, shocked everyone in the meeting hall.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled down at the ground.

 

“I do try my hardest, my lord.”  Daichi shot his eyes up to see if Oikawa was believing his false modesty, which clearly he wasn’t.  Daichi was making a point, that he saw right through Oikawa’s over the top performance. Oikawa smiled at him, though it looked more like he was baring his teeth in a threat than a real look of happiness.

 

“You were looking for me?”  Oikawa asked, eyes going flat as he looked Daichi over.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sugawara and Iwaizumi take note of them and start walking towards them.

 

As Futakuchi pointed out, Daichi had no idea how the rules of court or this society worked.  He barely managed to keep his head above water when he was in Nekoma and most of his blunders were forgiven because he was a northerner.  Daichi believed in being polite and having respect for others but the games the royals managed to play were beyond him. He had no interest in them either way so he decided to do what he did best.

 

Be honest.

 

“I would like to discuss whatever agreement you came to with Sugawara to give aid to Karasuno.”  Daichi stated simply. Oikawa tilted his head before he glanced over to Iwaizumi and Sugawara, who were still out of hearing range.

 

“My High Knight is too stubborn to ever leave my side, not that I wish him to. For our entire life he has given up his happiness for my safety but I have found a way to make up for that.”  Oikawa stated unapologetically.

 

“And Sugawara’s happiness or his freedom mean nothing?”  Daichi asked, forcing his voice to remain calm. He saw something flicker in Oikawa’s eyes, a moment of hesitation before he quickly shoved it away.

 

“It’s nothing as dramatic as all that.”  Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Daichi suddenly.  “If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have to force his hand.”

 

Daichi was not versed in politics and knew even less about romance.  He had thought Oikawa had an interest in Sugawara and when Sugawara turned him down, his interest became greater.  Oikawa was infamous for his bed partners, though for most of Daichi’s life he had been far too busy to pay any attention to mere rumors.  Daichi had believed that Sugawara had turned Oikawa down because Sugawara wanted something real, and Oikawa just wanted something right now.

 

Daichi realized he had been missing a few important details.  He had seen the way Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa when he thought no one was around.  Oikawa was much better at guarding his emotions but Iwaizumi was more of the honest type.  Daichi had thought the love had only gone one way, from knight to king but it seemed the feeling was returned quite ardentantly.

 

Sugawara liked, perhaps even loved Oikawa Tooru, who had made himself the villain by forcing Sugawara’s hand to stay in Aoba Johsai for Iwaizumi.

 

Once again, Daichi thought about how he did not miss the war but more the simplicity of it.  How was everything so complicated and why was it up to him to sort it all out?

 

Oikawa was a fool because he thought Sugawara would never leave Daichi’s side for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  Sugawara was a fool for not simply discussing this with Daichi, instead choosing to keep it to himself because he most likely felt as if too much was already put on Daichi’s shoulders.  Iwaizumi was-

 

Was Iwaizumi involved in this?  Daichi didn’t think so. He thought he knew Iwaizumi Hajime well enough to guess that if Oikawa had told him of this plan, Iwaizumi would have a few choice words with him.  In private naturally, but he would still say his peace.

 

The solution seemed obvious when Daichi realized that Iwaizumi was in the dark.

 

“Do you think Sir Iwaizumi would be happy to know that you’ve bartered Sugawara’s freedom for his family and friends lives?”  Daichi asked, just loud enough to garner Iwaizumi’s full attention. Iwaizumi paused his stride as he stared at Daichi before his furious eyes looked over at Oikawa, who looked as if he could punch Daichi right then and there.  Daichi wanted to laugh.

 

“My lord,” Sugawara said with a pained look.

 

“Good, Sugawara lets go to Chikara’s room.  I have some questions for you and my brother.”  Daichi quickly pushed Sugawara towards Chikara’s room, leaving Iwaizumi to deal with his upstart of a King.

 

“What have you done?”  Sugawara asked once they had reached Chikara’s room.  Chikara and Tanaka were both present and they looked up in surprise when Daichi and Sugawara entered.

 

“Iwaizumi is a good man.”  Daichi said without hesitation.  “If he found out later what Oikawa had done he would have felt an immense amount of guilt.”

 

“This wasn’t up to you to fix, you know Lord Oikawa will hold a grudge now.”  Sugawara stated but Daichi held his hand up to still the argument.

 

“Listen, all of you.”  Daichi included Chikara and Tanaka in this statement.  “We all have fought too damn hard for too long to start folding now.  I will not allow anyone to impede your happiness, not a king or a prince or anyone else.”  Tanaka took in a deep breath before he hung his head and started to cry.

 

“Ryuu.”  Chikara sighed before reaching out to rub Tanaka’s back.  “You can’t cry everytime he makes a speech.”

 

“But it was so beautiful!”  Tanaka argued, breaking the tension that had been growing in the room.  Daichi turned back to Sugawara who looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to be angry or happy.

 

“If you wish to go to Aoba Johsai to be with whomever you want to be with, then you should.”  Daichi shrugged. “People will believe you to be the weakest link, they’ll target you both mentally and physically and you will be the one left standing in the end.”  Aoba Johsai had a lot of enemies.

 

“You say that as if it’s simple but what about you?”  Sugawara questioned Daichi. “You worry about others happiness but what about yours?”

 

“I am happy.”  Daichi said before correcting himself.  “I would be happier back at home but I am content.”

 

“And Nekoma?”  Tanaka asked hesitantly, finally finishing up crying.

 

“I have never felt the need for romance before.”  Daichi said truthfully. He could acknowledge when someone was attractive but it had never much crossed his mind.  He had thought it was because war left little time for romance, but he was no longer constantly engaging in battles and still he found himself disinterested in any romance involving himself except when it came to one particular person.

 

Daichi had survived much worse than unrequited feelings.  He refused to let that effective him negatively.

 

“If you want to go to Aoba Johsai then you should go Suga, and if you ever feel the need to come back there will always be a place open for you.”  Daichi said truthfully. Sugawara stepped forward and embraced Daichi tightly, who returned it easily. “The same goes for both of you, if you wish to go to Datekou then you are free to do so.”  Chikara and Tanaka exchanged a look before meeting Daichi’s eyes.

 

“We don’t want to go to Datekou.”  Chikara stated while Tanaka gave a stiff nod of agreement.

 

“Good because the young Futakuchi has decided he wants to live with us.”  Daichi said with a grin, which earned exclamations of disbelief from the other occupants of the room.

 

After plans had been settled with Futakuchi, they all settled down for bed.  Daichi kept himself awake, knowing Sugawara still wanted to talk to him without Chikara and Tanaka around to overhear.  They would be leaving early in the morning to ride back to Karasuno but still, Daichi waited until Sugawara came to him.

 

“Do you think I’m an idiot?”  Sugawara asked, to which Daichi was intelligent enough to keep quiet, knowing that it wasn’t a real question.  “Oikawa is known for his wandering eye and Iwaizumi’s focus has to be on protecting his king. Am I a complete fool for believing I somehow fit in with them?”

 

“I think,” Daichi started as he sat heavily on the bed and looked over at Sugawara, one of his oldest and dearest friends.  “You are probably the best suited to them and them to you. Do you need or want the full focus of anyone? To be someone's entire world, to have them depend on you for everything?”  Daichi asked, to which Sugawara immediately pulled a face at.

 

“It’s not a traditional relationship.”  Sugawara said slowly, to which Daichi laughed.

 

“My mother fell in love with Chikara’s mother and my father accepted that, it took years for Chikara’s mother to love my father.”  Daichi said, rubbing at the spot above his heart and ignoring how tight his throat got when discussing his father. The Nekoma King had sent an array of beautiful flowers that Daichi had once noted to Kozume that he liked very much, Daichi had them spread near the tree his father liked to sit at, knowing his father would have very much enjoyed them.  “What care do we have for traditions?” With what they had all been through none of them gave much thought towards it.

 

“I don’t want to leave Karasuno.”  Sugawara admittedly softly. “We fought so long to protect it.  I want to go back to my village and help rebuild it, I never was able to give my parents a proper burial.”  Sugawara clutched at his tunic as he finally was truthful about how he felt. “I want to see Tobio and the others grow up, I want to see our people spread and grow and find happiness again.  I want to look after Asahi and you not because I’m bound by some sense of duty but because I love you both and I want to see you happy.” Daichi looked up and tried to breath through his own tears.

 

“Then that is what you will do.”  Daichi said simply. “If Oikawa and Iwaizumi are half the men they appear to be then they will accept this of you, the way you accept both of them.”  Sugawara gave a watery smile before nodding in agreement.

 

It was not the type of relationship Daichi would want, but that did not matter.  Nothing else mattered but Sugawara’s happiness and if this all made him happy, then Daichi would support him no matter what.

 

Daichi fell asleep thinking of a raspy voice and a clever smirk.  He would find Kozume and state his intentions honestly, it was the only thing he could do after all.  If Kozume had changed his mind about Daichi, Daichi would return home with nothing more than fond memories and a small heartache because he knew he would be returning home to those who loved and cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kath pointed out this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6zIGXun57U and I just felt the need to share it with everyone else! Because it is so amazingly perfect and I love it.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re restless.”  Asahi mentioned, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.  The scars on his cheek pulled at his mouth making him look like he was grimacing even when he was smiling, a black eyepatch covered the empty eye socket, those things combined with his tall stature and wide shoulders meant people were practically jumping out of the way as they walked towards the Nekoma castle.  Asahi pretended he didn’t notice but Daichi could tell it was affecting his friend. Given such a reaction Asahi would usually try and shrink himself but he was acting as Daichi’s honor guard and therefore could not afford to show any weakness.

 

“This is important.”  Daichi said evasively.  The meeting was important though it was more ceremony than anything considering all the treaties and agreements had already been drawn up and signed by all parties involved.  It was a show of good faith and the beginning of a, hopefully, long standing friendship between kingdoms.

 

All that wouldn’t have made Daichi nervous though.  He had been taught long ago that he could only control things within his sphere of influence, he could only present his best face and whether this went along smoothly or not was up to so much more than him.

 

Daichi was restless, as Asahi had called him, because he was about to see Kozume for the first time in months.  He had allowed Sugawara and his advisors to make new clothes for him under the promise that the colors weren’t too loud and he would be able to move around freely.  His hair had been cut and his beard trimmed neatly just that morning. Daichi couldn’t pinpoint why his appearance had suddenly become so important, Kozume already knew what he looked like.

 

They were announced as they walked into the crowded hall, the last to arrive.  Daichi forced himself not to squirm as all eyes turned to them as he made his way down the steps and finally blended into the crowd.  At least for a moment.

 

“Sawamura!”  King Bokuto slammed into Daichi, who braced himself with his good leg and only let out a small grunt of effort as he stopped them both from tumbling over.  The guards who were with Daichi stepped closer in alarm but he held his hand out. They stepped back but Asahi remained close, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

 

“Good Day Lord Bokuto.”  Daichi greeted the royal formally, nodding to Akaashi who stood close by and was watching everything with a blank look.

 

“So formal.”  Bokuto laughed as he punched Daichi’s shoulder.  Daichi rolled with the hit to lessen the impact but it still stung, though Daichi was well aware that Bokuto didn’t mean any real harm.  “I heard you’re dismissing Kuroo’s attempts to court you.”

 

“Lord Bokuto.”  Akaashi warned him softly but Bokuto’s eyes were on Daichi, still heavy lidded but no less impactful for it.  Asahi shifted closer, signalling the other soldiers to move in also. Asahi had never met Bokuto but he had heard the rumors the same as Daichi.  The man in front of Daichi was still the loud and rambunctious ruler he had met before, but the ruthless warrior was peeking through.

 

“I’ve never met the King of Nekoma.”  Daichi stated truthfully. “But I look forward to our introductions.”

 

“Never met?”  Bokuto tilted his head to the side, the movement breaking the tense atmosphere.  “But he visited you, the whole of Nekoma was a mess. It was hysterical.”

 

“Visited me?”  Daichi frowned deeply at that because he had received many visitors from Nekoma the past couple months but none of them had been the king.

 

“Lord Sawamura was still recovering from his battle wounds when the King visited.  He left before my lord woke.” Asahi stated softly, respectfully bowing without taking his eyes off of Bokuto or Akaashi.  Both Fukurodani men stared at Asahi, assessing him and looking him over. Only years of training allowed Asahi to fight against his instinct to squirm and move out of their vision, Daichi stepped in front of the taller man to prove a point.

 

“I had heard you nearly died but I told Kuroo not to worry.”  Bokuto grinned widely, eyes glancing over Daichi’s shoulder regularly to look at Asahi.  Daichi had no idea why King Kuroo Tetsurou would have worried about Daichi’s health, or why he would risk coming to Karasuno in the first place.  He hadn’t even known the king had visited. “We should spar! You can bring the big guy with you.” Bokuto’s grin widened as he looked over at Asahi.

 

“I look forward to it my lord.”  Daichi said even as his body remembered the pain it had been put through before.

 

It was a whirlwind of faces after that.  Asahi mostly stuck to Daichi’s side while the rest of the soldiers spread out to watch from the perimeter of the large room.  Daichi was glad for Asahi’s warrior-like appearance, most were too intimidated or shocked by him to pay Daichi much mind.

 

“King Bokuto is as terrifying as I imagined.”  Asahi stated softly when they had a moment to themselves.  Daichi couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “He is also shockingly different.”  Asahi looked over the crowd to where Bokuto was retelling a story with a wide range of movements to an enraptured crowd.

 

“He is quite handsome, is he not?”  Daichi asked slyly because Asahi was only half paying attention.

 

“He is.”  Asahi agreed instantly before turning to Daichi with a quickening reddening face.  “Daichi.” Asahi complained quietly, making Daichi laugh. “It’s not as if we could have a relationship.”

 

“Who said anything about a relationship?”  Daichi asked with a grin.

 

“From what I’ve gathered, the Barbarian King is a very attentive lover.”  Kinoshita stated as he slid into the conversation as if he had been there from the beginning.  Daichi had been surprised when Kinoshita and Narita had volunteered to come with him but was happy for their company.  They could blend into a crowd as well as they could into the woods.

 

“Please stop.”  Asahi begged as he rubbed at his one good eye.  Daichi and Kinoshita exchanged an amused look.

 

“I’ll stay with Daichi.”  Kinoshita offered, which was a confusing statement until Akaashi appeared behind Asahi and asked him for a moment.  Asahi bowed politely and followed the shorter man.

 

“Kino, have you seen Kozume?”  Daichi asked quietly. Undoubtedly Kinoshita and Narita had done a sweep of the room and if anyone could find the elusive man it was them.

 

“Kozume Kenma?”  Kinoshita asked, eyebrows raising in surprise but he didn’t question Daichi further.  “He never comes to these sort of events, I’ve heard he’s a recluse.” Daichi couldn’t help but be shocked at that.  Kozume had avoided public settings with the nobility but Daichi had seen him interact with the people in the market.  Kinoshita made a small movement with his hand and Narita quickly appeared on Daichi’s other side, holding out a small dish of food for Daichi, who took it gratefully.

 

“How can I be of service?”  Narita asked with over the top dramatics.  Daichi let them both have their fun. They had served him well for years, only having themselves for companionship most of the time and hiding in shadowed areas waiting for the enemy to appear.  They both seemed to be enjoying their new duties and Daichi wouldn’t reprimand them for that.

 

“Kozume Kenma.”  Kinoshita said quietly.

 

“Not here.”  Narita replied instantly.  “I overheard Yaku ask Fukunaga to leave and make sure Kozume ate something, that he was most likely hiding in the library.  The kids a genius from what I’ve picked up and he doesn’t mind the High Council but mostly avoids everyone else.”

 

“Kid?”  Daichi asked with disbelief.  Kozume was around Daichi’s age, years older than both Kinoshita and Narita.  Narita and Kinoshita exchanged a look, a full conversation with no actual words spoken.

 

“He’s only a year older than Chikara.”  Narita stated, which would make him younger than both spies which was impossible.  They must have seen something on Daichi’s face because Narita continued. “Takeda is the only one from Karasuno who has met with Kozume, perhaps we got it wrong?”  Narita and Kinoshita hardly ever got anything wrong. They were tricksters and jokesters but they knew the value of the information they shared. It wasn’t life and death like it had been when they were at war, but they wouldn’t give Daichi any details they were unsure about.

 

Daichi turned to look for his head advisor anyways even as several things seemed to click into place.  Daichi had suspected Kozume had lied from the beginning and the way Yaku and the other High Council members had acted made his suspicion grow.  Daichi had even described Kozume to Yaku, who had confirmed the identity after a brief pause.

 

Kozume, or the man Daichi knew as Kozume, had used a false name as Daichi had.  Purposefully choosing someone that Daichi was unlikely to have met. The false-Kozume had been so understanding when he learned that Daichi had lied.

 

Daichi was stopped several times as he made his way through the large room.  Narita and Kinoshita stayed close behind him, guiding him slowly to where Takeda was but the adviser was also surrounded by other people.  It wasn’t exactly the perfect setting to have a private conversation.

 

“It’s really such a shame that he took after his mother in looks, his father was such a handsome man.”  One of the nobility twittered and Daichi turned his snort of laughter into a cough as Ukai leaned away from the gossiping woman and her husband.

 

“But King Kuroo certainly has grown into a fine young man.”  Takeda stated smoothly and Daichi turned his head in the direction they all were looking at.

 

“The one with the hair is King Kuroo?”  Daichi whispered to Narita while the nobles were busy trying to backtrack and cover themselves.  Narita’s mouth twitched into a grin that he quickly smoothed back over before giving a small nod of confirmation.  “Excuse me, I should greet our host.” Daichi bowed politely before turning on his heel and heading directly towards the King of Nekoma.

 

What an utter fool Daichi felt like.  He didn’t even feel that surprised, though there had been a moment of shock when he looked over expecting to see a stranger and instead saw someone he thought he knew well enough.  Everything fit into place so well, he’s only surprised it took him so long to figure it out.

 

Yaku had practically shoved them together even knowing Daichi had been engaged to the King.  He had routinely allowed Daichi to drop his duties and responsibilities to be around who he thought was Kozume.  Daichi was now sure that most if not all of the High Council knew the truth and had helped them spend more time together.

 

For a group who were so clever, so much more intelligent than most in the room they were also fools.  They had forgotten one simple thing, that Daichi had been in the dark. No wonder each time they brought another favor and letter from their king, they were confused as to why Daichi sent nothing personal back himself.

 

Kai, who stood next to his king looking like a high borne nobility himself, saw Daichi’s approach before anyone else.  He caught his kings attention and Daichi resisted the urge to speed up when eyes that appeared dark from far away locked onto Daichi.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou looked every bit the King he was supposed to be.  His clothes were finely made to accentuate his broad shoulders and lean frame, the cloak that hung over one shoulder and off the other gave him a strong silhouette.  Daichi thought he could be wearing dirty rags and he’d still be the best thing Daichi had seen in weeks.

 

The fabrics, the wolf pup, the flowers, and food, all of it was from the exact person Daichi wanted it to be from.  Kozume- no,  _ Kuroo _ .  Kuroo had written him those letters, those gods-awful sonnets and poems that got increasingly worse and more obvious the more they were sent.  Daichi was going to tease him for those for a good long while.

 

“My lord Kuroo.”  Daichi greeted, bowing deeper than he had to anyone else.  “My deepest gratitude for hosting this event.” He was being overly polite and barely resisted the urge to shoot Kuroo a grin.  Kuroo looked dumbfounded, which was something Daichi had never thought he’d see of the other man. But everyone's attention was on Daichi at the moment so they missed the look and Kuroo recovered quite quickly.

 

Something clattered off the side, most likely a platter that the servants were carrying around with small foods on top of them.  Daichi would have liked to say he didn’t look towards the commotion as everyone else did because he was battle trained not to lose focus but it was more likely to do with the fact that Kuroo’s profile was a far better sight to stare at.  He was all harsh angles, his jaw line cut severely and it should have taken away from his beauty but somehow it added to it.

 

It was because Daichi was still looking at Kuroo and not where the noise originated that he saw the man moving quickly towards Kuroo.  Something in his stride and his face, twisted with determination and fury, made Daichi’s body tense and he was reaching out to shove Kuroo into Kai just as the man raised a hand with a sharp looking dagger in it.

 

The weeks of being bed bound had made Daichi feel weak and useless.  He had hated that feeling and the moment he was cleared to move, he did.  He continued his training diligently everyday, as did most of his soldiers.  Peace was not something any of them had adjusted to and as much as they all prayed and hoped it would remain that way, they still prepared themselves for the worst.  There were still small skirmishes on the edges of their territory, so they remained sharp and alert.

 

It was a matter of muscle memory and quick reflexes, years of training and the need to protect that drove Daichi quickly into the attacker.  He grabbed the man's wrist holding the dagger and used his forward motion to pull him off balance, twisted the would-be assassins arm until he heard a snap before bringing his elbow down on the back of the man's neck.  It was easy to rid the man of his dagger as he collapsed on the floor.

 

It had all taken maybe a breath or two to complete but a pained grunt had Daichi turning his head.  He had thought that taking Kuroo’s sudden weight, Kuroo afterall was no lightweight, had hurt Kai but then he saw the bolt sticking out of Kai’s arm as the High Council member tried to shove Kuroo out of harm's way.

 

Daichi didn’t have to think about his actions as he grabbed for Kuroo once more, pushing the man down to the floor and using his own body as a shield from any other incoming attacks.  He didn’t have time to look for whoever had a crossbow and he mentally apologized to Kai, but the attackers clearly weren’t after the High Council, they were after Nekoma’s King.

 

“Daichi!”  Daichi turned his head, saw through running and panicked bodies that Kinoshita and Narita had another man on the ground, a crossbow clasped in Narita’s hand.  Daichi hurriedly pulled Kuroo up.

 

“Are you hurt?”  Daichi asked, hands already roaming over Kuroo’s body as he glanced at Kai.  “Do you have a secure place to go?”

 

“We have him.”  Yaku spoke up from beside Daichi, pulling Kuroo away.  Daichi’s hands reflexively tightened on Kuroo’s sides before he quickly let the other man go and took a step back, too embarrassed to look Kuroo in the face.  There was no need for Daichi to protect Kuroo from his own men and Daichi had his own people to look after.

 

The man Daichi had taken down was now surrounded by four guards so Daichi left them to it as he made his way over to Narita and Kinoshita, who were moving away from their own attacker so the other guards could handle him.  A quick assessment showed both of them appeared uninjured.

 

“He only managed to get the one shot off.”  Narita assured Daichi.

 

“We should go to our room.”  Kinoshita advised and Daichi easily agreed.  There was no point in trying to find his people in the chaotic mess left behind from the sudden attack.  Daichi was confident in those he had brought along, they could defend themselves.

 

It was only a short while later that everyone was gathered in the rooms saved for the small Karasuno group.  Daichi sat next to Asahi, who looked like his mind was far away. His hands were curled into tight fists, pressed down against his thigh and Daichi pushed lightly against Asahi’s side, giving comfort where he could.

 

“It seemed to be an attack on the four allied kingdoms.”  Ukai was saying once everyone had given their own detailed account of the attack, which apparently had been several coordinated attacks at once.  “The heir from Ubugawa was the only one who ended up injured.” Gora Masaki was the prince of Ubugawa. Daichi had been introduced before, Gora had been a tall solid presence.  Ubugawa had a tradition of passing the crown to the heir when they had reached their thirtieth year, which meant Gora had a couple more years to go before being crowned king.

 

Bokuto had been attacked also but Asahi had stopped it.  He had snapped the man's neck before he could even get close to Bokuto.  Ogano Daiki had been the fourth to be attacked but by another's account, he had dodged the attack himself and guards had rushed the assassin.

 

Daichi saw the flash of steel in his mind's eye, thought about how if he had looked away when the tray had been dropped that he might have been too late.  He felt his heart pick up its pace and tried to calm himself down. There was no use worrying about what might have happened, the attack had been mostly a failure.

 

“I’m going to check on Lord Kuroo, Kai was injured during the attack also.”  Daichi stood up and watched in partial amusement as everyone exchanged a confused glance.

 

“Daichi,” Takeda started, dropping the formality that everyone had been using in public that Daichi mostly disliked.  “The King will be heavily guarded by now and it will be unlikely that you’ll be able to see him.” He said as politely as possible.  Daichi didn’t know how to explain how he knew the King quite well or why he felt confident that he would be let through so he just gave a reassuring smile instead.

 

“They can at least inform me how Kai is doing.”  Daichi said, which was the truth.

 

“I’ll go with him.”  Asahi offered, standing up and shaking himself out of whatever mood he was in.  Daichi didn’t prod Asahi any further. The giant man was private but if he needed help he would come to Daichi on his own, no pushing would help Daichi gain any answers so he wouldn’t ask.

 

“Did you make plans to become King Bokuto’s lover?”  Daichi asked with a grin, laughing when Asahi sputtered and stammered out his answer.  “Suga is going to be mad he missed it.”

 

“There’s nothing to be mad about.”  Asahi adjusted the eyepatch, a new nervous habit he had formed.  When he was at home he barely used it, saying it was bothersome and dug into his cheek but it was different when they were out in public.  “Daichi you know they won’t let you see the Nekoma King, right?” Asahi asked warily. Daichi just smiled in response, not quite knowing where his confidence was coming from but he wouldn’t question it.

 

The rooms Karasuno were put in were rather close to Kuroo’s own wing.  The hall was lined with guards, who let them get up to the big wooden door where they were stopped.

 

“I’m sorry my lords, no one is to enter or disturb the king at this time.”  The younger of the two guards stuttered out, his eyes darting between Asahi and Daichi nervously as if they were going to attack him at any moment.

 

“I just wish to know how Kai is fairing, will you please inform them I am here?”  Daichi requested politely. The younger guard opened his mouth, a firm denial on his face but the older of the two cut him off with a raised hand before she bowed to Daichi and slipped into the room.

 

It was only a short moment later when the door was opened wider to allow Daichi and Asahi entry.

 

The door led into a vast sitting room. The majority of the far wall was taken up by a fireplace that stood bigger than Asahi with big cushions and blankets spread on the floor.  The room was also occupied by many familiar faces. Daichi bowed his head while Asahi bowed at the waist, taking up his spot slightly behind Daichi to the left.

 

Daichi’s eyes sought Kuroo out as the door closed softly behind him.  Kuroo was leaning next to the fireplace, eyes roaming over Daichi. Daichi knew that type of look, had done it to each of his people when he walked into his own room.  Kuroo was checking Daichi for injuries.

 

“Pardon the intrusion.”  Daichi said, eyes straying from Kuroo momentarily.  Most of the High Council was present, along with Ogano, Bokuto, Akaashi, and a handful of guards split between Fukurodani and Shinzen.  “How is Lord Gora and Kai?”

 

“Gora will survive, it was a deep cut but they managed to staunch the bleeding and are just worried about infection now.”  Ogano answered, his brow furrowed revealing his worry though his words were flippant.

 

“Kai’s wound was mostly muscle damage, he’s resting now.”  Yaku told Daichi, who felt relieved. “Once again we seem indebted to you, the assassins aim was poor and would have most likely hit something vital if you hadn’t of tossed our king into Kai.”

 

“Are all the attackers accounted for?”  Daichi asked, feeling awkward for the praise.  He hadn’t done anything that was worthy of speaking of, he had acted mostly on instinct.

 

“Yes, all but one of them is alive.”  Bokuto was the one who answered, his bright eyes stuck on Asahi who was doing a fine job of pretending as if that unwavering stare wasn’t affecting him.  “You snapped his neck with one hand.”

 

“Yes sir.”  Asahi said hesitantly after a long moment of silence.  Bokuto took a step forward.

 

“You are coming home with me.”  Bokuto stated simply. There was shocked silence before everyone exploded into motion at once.  Daichi stayed silent but he stepped protectively in front of Asahi, who lost his calm facade in the face of such brutal honesty.

 

“You can’t say something like that Bokuto!”  Ogano groaned, covering his face as if it was something he had expected but hoped wouldn’t happen.

 

“My lord, perhaps asking would have been better.”  Akaashi suggested quietly, though his expression had Daichi on edge.  It was clear that Fukurodani would do anything to keep their king happy, Daichi wouldn’t put it past them to kidnap Asahi.

 

“Please don’t start a war.”  Yaku begged as he rubbed his temples.

 

“Enough.”  Kuroo’s slightly raspy-tone cut through the overlaying talk.  He stood up from his slumped position near the fireplace and took two steps towards Bokuto, slapping a hand down on the other kings shoulder.  “The attackers clearly wanted to take out those of us involved in the treaty between our kingdoms and Karasuno, please don’t exacerbate the problem even further Koutarou.  We have a gathering scheduled first thing in the morning to discuss the treaty, so why don’t we save our demands until then?” Bokuto looked like he was thinking it over before giving a sharp nod and a toothy grin to Daichi, who resisted the urge to cross his arms defensively.

 

Bokuto could demand Asahi all he wanted but Daichi’s people weren’t up for negotiation.

 

Those from Fukurodani and Shinzen walked out, Ogano patting Daichi on the shoulder with a pained look as he did so.  Kuroo’s eyes slipped off of Daichi as the door closed once more.

 

Daichi felt something warring inside him.  He was angry that someone had tried to hurt Kuroo, he was scared that it might happen again and that the next time, Daichi might be too late to save him.  But Daichi pushed those feelings aside so something much bigger and warmer could fill his chest.

 

“Are you going to kick me out too?”  Daichi asked, could feel poor Asahi behind him stiffen at the impertinent question and the none-too-polite tone.  Kuroo’s eyebrows raised but he was finally,  _ finally _ looking at Daichi.  “May I have a moment?”  Daichi asked before anyone could break the silence in the room.  Kuroo gave a short nod before walking into a door on the right.

 

It was a large office that was mostly dominated by a beautifully carved reddish-brown desk that was covered in parchment.  From floor to ceiling were bookcases positively bursting with books and scrolls. Sat behind the desk was a thin man who appeared several years younger than Kuroo with brown and yellow long hair that was pulled into a messy braid.  He looked up with light brown eyes, studying Kuroo for a moment before glancing quickly at Daichi then away.

 

“This is Kozume Kenma, Kenma this is King Sawamura Daichi from Karasuno.”  Kuroo introduced. The real Kozume stood up, he was only a little shorter than Daichi but was much leaner.  Kozume bowed to Daichi before leaving without a word.

 

“Kenma!”  Yamamoto’s happy voice boomed from the other room.  “Have you been hiding in there the entire time? Have you even eaten today?”

 

“Quiet Tora.”  Came Kozume’s soft reply but there was no bite in his voice as he closed the door behind him.  Daichi turned back to Kuroo, who was leaning a hip against his desk and was studying Daichi was disinterest.  The look had Daichi grinning.

 

“Tell me please, when you introduced yourself what name did you use?”  Daichi started off, moving closer to Kuroo who eyed him warily.

 

“Kozume.”  Kuroo answered, amber eyes tracing Daichi’s face as if he would find some answers there.  Daichi had no intention of dragging this out but he couldn’t resist teasing Kuroo a bit.

 

“And when I left Nekoma, what name did I know you by?”  Daichi asked, stopping within touching range of Kuroo. He didn’t want to push into the other man's space, there was still a chance Kuroo had moved on or hadn’t truly meant his gifts and letters in the way Daichi suspected.

 

“Sawamura.”  Kuroo stood up and looked ready to argue but Daichi wasn’t done yet.

 

“What name did you sign your letters with  _ my lord _ ?”  Kuroo’s eyes narrowed slightly before widening with realization.

 

“You didn’t know?”  Kuroo asked in shock, losing his disinterested facade.  “But everything I sent you were things you had only told me.”

 

“And I was told repeatedly that Kozume was the closest person to King Kuroo.”  Daichi reminded him. Kuroo covered his face and groaned into his palm, making Daichi laugh as he tugged gently at Kuroo’s sleeve, requesting the other man drop his hand, which he did.

 

“You thought I was helping the king court you.”  Kuroo stepped closer and cupped Daichi’s face slowly and so carefully, giving Daichi plenty of time to pull back.  Daichi had no intention to deny Kuroo anything, especially something Daichi had been craving for so long. “And now?  Now that you know it was me how do you feel?” Kuroo was back to his usual smirking self which just wouldn’t do for Daichi.

 

“Like I’ve fallen for an idiot.”  Daichi told him truthfully. Kuroo’s grin slowly slipped off his face as he stared down at Daichi with sudden seriousness.  Daichi looked back up at him in confusion. Was Kuroo angry at being called an idiot? He was one, they both were.

 

“You’ve fallen for me?”  Kuroo asked while taking half a step closer.  Daichi’s breath stuttered out of him as Kuroo’s thumb gently traced the curve of Daichi’s cheek.

 

“As I stated before,” Daichi’s voice came out rougher than he would have liked but the tips of Kuroo’s ears were red so he supposed they were even.  “You are an idiot.” Because the truth was so blatantly obvious, practically from the beginning it had been there. No one had ever made Daichi feel as Kuroo did, like he was suddenly lighter and warmer.  Like he wouldn’t mind lying in bed all day if only Kuroo was by his side.

 

“Yes but apparently I am your idiot.”  Kuroo’s smirk was spreading across his face until it widened into something full of pure joy, a look that made Daichi’s entire face heat up because all that happiness was directed at him.  He had caused that and Daichi had no idea how to handle that.

 

“Kuroo?”  Daichi asked, getting a soft hum in reply that made a shiver run up Daichi’s spine.  “Will you kiss me now?”

 

“Only if you call me my lord again.”  Kuroo’s smirk was truly devilish now that he had his feet back under him.

 

“My lord, please kiss me.”  Daichi requested, watched with amusement as Kuroo’s face went completely blank before he was quickly leaning down and brushing his lips against Daichi’s.

 

“I hate when others call me by my title.”  Kuroo admitted before tilting his head and kissing Daichi longer, his soft lips trailing carefully against Daichi’s.  “But it sounds so good when you say it.” Daichi would say it repeatedly if it meant Kuroo would continue to kiss him like  _ that. _

 

It was nothing like Daichi’s first, and only, kiss.  There was no taste of sharp copper in his mouth, the sound of the dying and injured groaning and screaming around him, the smell of death clogging up his nostrils as his hands felt sticky with blood and dirt.  He wasn’t holding one of his closet and oldest friends in his arms, praying that he wouldn’t feel her go still and cold with his lips pressed against hers. There was no freezing rain and armor made to feel too heavy with the responsibility resting on his shoulders.

 

This kiss was soft and so careful, as if Kuroo had never held something so precious in his life.  It made Daichi’s heart pound erratically in his chest, he was sure Kuroo could feel the beat of it where he was cupping Daichi’s neck.  He was warmth and life beneath Daichi’s hands, there was a soft exhale and Daichi wasn’t sure if it came from him or Kuroo but he knew how content he felt.  How utterly cared for and wanted he felt in that moment was nearly overwhelming.

 

“Kuroo,” Daichi broke away with a soft gasp, fingers curling into the fabric at Kuroo’s waist.  Kuroo’s forehead pressed lightly against Daichi’s, a small smile playing along the edges of his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo apologized though Daichi didn’t think there was anything to apologize for.  “I was told what it means to you Northerners, the palm kissing thing and then I saw you on that bed.  You looked-” Kuroo broke of, eyes pained and Daichi then realized he hadn’t been dreaming when he thought he had felt and heard Kuroo when he was unconscious.

 

“I’m well.”  Daichi reminded him, his hands coming up to gently grip Kuroo’s wrists.  Kuroo’s hands were larger than Daichi’s, warm against Daichi’s already overheated face but his wrists felt small in comparison, almost delicate.

 

“Then I kept getting letters from  _ Sugawara Koushi _ .” Kuroo said the name as if it were a curse and Daichi couldn’t hold in his snort at that.  He had never read the letters he had left Sugawara in charge of writing, but he knew how polite and to the point and maddening his old friend could be.  “Then you show up here and you look like that.”

 

“Do I look bad?”  Daichi asked, pulling away in surprise as he looked down at himself.  He actually had clothes prepared for this trip, to look his best. He had allowed Chikara and Sugawara to pick out the colors that best suited him and the cuts that would make him look better.

 

“You look like a hero out of a song, one that has slayed dragons and rescued princesses.”  Kuroo answered as if he were in pain. Daichi laughed at that. “And isn’t that close to the truth?  You faced off against an army that outnumbered you, you saved your country and its people along with other kingdoms.  You came here and you protected me with your own body.” A second bolt hadn’t been let loose but Daichi had prepared himself for the impact.

 

“You’re important.”  Daichi stated truthfully.  Kuroo Tetsurou was important.  He had dragged his country out of the depths of despair, brought it away from the brink of a civil war and had united the kingdoms around him.  He had every right to throw the old nobility out but he kept them and gave them a chance to better themselves, to prove they were right for the jobs they held onto so tightly.  He had survived a horribly abusive childhood and had come out of it a kinder person. Kuroo was important to his people and those around him but he was also important to Daichi.

 

“And you’re not?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“I have brothers who are capable.”  Daichi said with a shrug. Chikara was better suited to run Karasuno now that they were at peace.  All Daichi knew was strategies and war but Chikara had studied his entire life and knew the other kingdoms quite well.

 

“So you’re saying your life is meaningless?”  Kuroo asked, hands sliding down to Daichi’s shoulders before giving him a rough shake.  Daichi laughed and dodged out of Kuroo’s hold.

 

“I am saying I would easily and willingly give up my life for yours.”  Daichi took ahold of Kuroo’s hand once more, bringing it up and giving his warm palm a soft and promising kiss.  “We both need to get some rest, tomorrows meetings will start bright and early.” Daichi turned and left with those words between them.

 

It wasn’t as if Daichi would throw his life away at the first opportunity.  He knew death was treated as something different in other kingdoms than it was in kingdoms such as Karasuno or Johzenji.  But if Daichi could train Kuroo to better protect himself and train a select few guards to react as Daichi had done in the situation then he would do that.  Though for the next couple days he planned to stay close by Kuroo’s side, in case anyone tried anything again of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to a close here! Depending on how the next chapter goes it could be the last, but if it's not then only two more chapters left!


	10. Chapter 10

Daichi dodged a wayward fist before easily slipping behind Kuroo and pinning his arm against his back.  The Nekoma King grunted, more so in surprise than pain since Daichi was making sure not to put any real force into his counterattacks.  The elder Ukai would not have been happy with Daichi pulling his punches, telling him that was no way to properly train someone but Daichi could harm Kuroo as soon as he could Tobio.

 

Though already at Tobio’s young age he was a vastly better fighter than Kuroo who had all the speed, agility, and grace in the world yet no idea how to utilize it.  To Daichi it was only a matter of time and effort before Kuroo was able enough to defend himself from most attacks but until then-

 

Daichi pinned him to the ground, resisting the urge to lean down and say something teasing into the huffing king's ear.  At the beginning their training had been just between the two of them but word had travelled quickly and they now had an audience.  There were soft whispers about the two Kings but Daichi wasn’t willing to share any intimacies with the world.

 

“This is dull.”  Bokuto complained as he slumped against the fence while Daichi helped Kuroo up.  Kuroo shot Bokuto a glare that went unnoticed as the so-called barbarian king turned to Asahi with a wide smile.  “Lets spar again!” Asahi sputtered out, hands held out in front of him in a weak defense.

 

Daichi side stepped Kuroo’s attack, which had been well placed considering Daichi’s attention had been elsewhere but he was quite able to focus on more than one things at once.

 

“You have just finished sparring with Sir Azumane, let him rest Lord Bokuto.”  Akaashi advised Bokuto softly, watching with a flat expression as his king let out another long groan of despair before slumping back over the fence once more.

 

Daichi turned his shoulder, letting another hit glance off of him before tripping up Kuroo’s feet.  He grabbed the back of Kuroo’s tunic before his face could meet the ground and pulled the king upwards.

 

“He’s making a complete ass out of you and you’re letting him.”  Bokuto called out, earning a snicker from Yaku and even Akaashi turned his face away, hiding his grin.

 

“But it’s not really evenly matched, is it?”  Yamamoto asked, always trying to come to his king's rescue.  Kuroo panted as he wiped sweat off his forehead, only managing to smear dirt there.  Daichi placed his hands on his hips if only to stop himself from reaching out to Kuroo.

 

Not only the need but the feeling of wanting to be touched and to touch someone else was new to Daichi.  He had no defenses against it and had very little time to explore it further. Negotiations had dragged on for several days now, though they were making steady progress.

 

Karasuno had once had a rather sizable port off the coast.  It was only a fraction of the size of the one in Shiratorizawa but it was a far bit closer and it had once been big enough to make a good days rest and resupply before hitting the bigger port.  Travel to Shiratorizawa from further away Kingdoms was always a risk, especially during the winter months with the heavy storms at sea. A port in Karasuno meant that if a storm were to hit sailors and merchants would have a chance to wait it out in safety instead of having to decide whether to try and push through it or head home.

 

Many kingdoms had lost several ships throughout the years.  Most, if not all, wanted the port back open and fully functional.  They wanted it to be a top priority for Karasuno and they all wanted specific rights.

 

Daichi acknowledged the importance of the port city but he also knew there was a lot of repair to the kingdom as a whole that needed to be addressed.  He wanted the other kingdoms as allies and wished for open trade between them but he could not make the port his top priority when his people needed to eat.  The farmlands had to come first.

 

It went on in such detail for days.  From early morning to when the sun was setting they would be seated around a long table, mostly arguing.  It was a precarious situation for Daichi because he knew he had very little leverage.

 

Then there came the discussion of Daichi’s soldiers.  Each kingdom wanted their own soldiers and guards to be trained by Daichi’s people, the best of his people.  Daichi refrained from telling them that all his soldiers were the best of his people, they had all trained the same way and were hardened and tested by a number of battles.

 

King Bokuto demanded Asahi personally train not only his own soldiers but himself too.  Ogano then said he wanted Asahi, though Daichi thought it was mostly just to mess with Bokuto who exploded and threatened to stick Ogano on a pike.  The meeting devolved into chaos after that and was dismissed quickly for everyone to cool off. By Ogano’s wide grin, and his mothers soft scolding, it seemed that had been his mission all along.

 

It was a different kind of battle than the ones Daichi had fought before and he found himself on uneven ground.  Whenever he thought he was going to fall Kuroo was there to catch him, just as Daichi did when he was training him.

 

“May I suggest washing up before evening meal?”  Kai suggested peacefully after Kuroo had kicked dirt at Bokuto for another remark he had made about Kuroo’s poor fighting skills and Bokuto threatened to make Kuroo perform ritual suicide to restore his honor.

 

“Come to my room.”  Kuroo requested, his voice low and soft in Daichi’s ear with a quiet rasp from his quickened breathe.  Daichi’s heart picked up speed as he watched Kuroo walk away with his attendants before turning to his own.  Kinoshita gave Daichi a knowing grin, face splitting mischievously as Narita elbowed him in the side.

 

“I could wash your hair for you.”  Bokuto was saying as Daichi made his way over for Asahi.  Asahi visibly swallowed as Bokuto tugged on a long strand that had escaped the tie that held his hair back.

 

“Excuse us King Bokuto, I have a couple things to discuss with my people before the meal.”  Daichi bowed politely before quickly pulling Asahi away. He tried not to notice the way Bokuto seemed to deflate as he watched Asahi leave.

 

Daichi had no idea how to deal with that situation at all.

 

“I wish Suga was here.”  Asahi stated quietly as they made their way back to their rooms.  Daichi couldn’t help but full heartedly agree, Sugawara would know exactly what to do and say in this type of situation while Daichi was left floundering.

 

Just because Daichi had never considered romance didn’t mean his soldiers followed in his footsteps.  Both Asahi and Sugawara, along with many others, had taken bedmates where they could. Daichi had always turned a blind eye to it, he allowed them to take happiness where they could and they had always been beside him when it mattered most.

 

Sugawara had never been too serious with those he slept with.  But when they were much younger and they had only been in a handful of battles, Asahi had fallen for a soft-spoken woman who Daichi had never seen smile.  She had been the complete opposite of Bokuto in almost every way. She had been small and delicate, terribly timid and always hiding behind Asahi’s considerable bulk.  Asahi had loved her and she had returned the feelings.

 

Her village should have been safe from attacks but while most of Karasuno’s army was fighting a battle off to the south, her village had been overrun.  When the battle was over and Karasuno begun travelling home, the invaders left the village and fled. It was the first time Daichi had seen what he believed was true evil, only a small handful of the villagers managed to survive it and they were only empty shells of who they had once been.

 

Asahi had searched through the bodies, most of them too badly burned or damaged to identify.  It was Sugawara who had spent the time to talk to the broken villagers, who told him the story of how Asahi’s timid little flower had tried to stand up to them, tried to fight back.  She survived a handful of days after that.

 

Asahi pulled into himself even further once he learned what had happened.  He shouldered much of the blame though he never lashed out towards Daichi, who had ordered his soldiers to move out so they could help with the battle in the south.  He never talked about it and never let another get close to him.

 

Daichi had no idea how to deal with any of that, or even if Asahi’s past was playing a factor in his current behavior.  Bokuto Koutarou was like a breath of fresh air, he was always honest and his smile was positively contagious. But he also happened to be wickedly dangerous and he was unforgiving with his punishments towards those he thought wronged him or his people.

 

It would have been so much easier if Asahi didn’t have some interest in Bokuto.  Even Daichi could see it, though Asahi was handling it with his usual bumbling grace.  Sugawara would have probably knocked their heads together for how foolish they were behaving but their old friend wasn’t there to make up for what they lacked, so they were both blindly reaching out and trying to solve things the best they could.

 

“I have something to do, I’ll meet you in the dining hall.”  Daichi said quickly as he grabbed some nicer clothes.

 

“Something to do or someone?”  Kinoshita asked, earning him a sharp kick from Narita and a glare from Daichi.

 

“What was that?”  Daichi asked and Kinoshita pressed his lips together resolutely.  Daichi motioned for Narita to follow before walking out of the room.

 

“I heard negotiations will be wrapped up tomorrow.”  Narita reported as he matched Daichi’s quick strides.  Daichi didn’t even ask how Narita knew that.

 

“Most have been away too long.”  Daichi confirmed. “The big details have been worked out, everyone is leaving advisers that will keep their rulers informed.  Takeda said it will most likely be a full half year before anything is officially signed.” Daichi had worried about that at first but Takeda had assured him that anyone who tried to pull out or make a big change would be regarded poorly.

 

“Kinoshita and I volunteer to stay and act as King Kuroo’s private guard, we can train not only him but his own guard too.”  Narita offered, causing Daichi to stop and face him.

 

“You both are sure about this?”  Daichi asked in surprise.

 

“Better us than anyone else.”  Narita shrugged but his eyes looked faraway.  “Neither of us regret the roles we played but it meant we stand separate from most back in Karasuno.  We don’t have family and only a small group of friends. We always thought we’d guard Chikara if the wars actually stopped but Ryuu is more than skilled enough to guard him.”  Daichi felt guilt weigh heavily on him since he was the one who had given Narita and Kinoshita their position.

 

“I am sorry.”  Daichi apologized honestly but Narita gave him a big smile in return.

 

“Nothing to be sorry about.”  Narita shrugged stiffly, looking a bit awkward.  “We’ve both discussed it and we are willing if that is what you want.”  Narita was offering because him and Kinoshita both saw what Daichi had been trying so hard to ignore.

 

Daichi would not be able to stay in Nekoma but leaving Kuroo in the capable and very skilled hands of Kinoshita and Narita would ease his worry.  Daichi took a deep breath and nodded before continuing down the hall.

 

The guards standing before Kuroo’s doors let him in without a word and Daichi wills himself not to turn red at that.  It’s not as if Karasuno aren’t huge gossips themselves but they tend to keep it quiet and contained, it feels as if in Nekoma everyone knows Daichi’s most inner thoughts and its disconcerting.

 

“Daichi.”  Kuroo greets with a smirk as he pops out of his bedroom dressed only in a robe.  Kuroo had taken to calling him by his given name when they were alone and it shouldn’t have affected Daichi the way it did, everyone called him Daichi after all, but it seemed so much more intimate coming from Kuroo.  “Perfect timing, the bath has just been filled.”

 

Daichi’s heart sunk and it took him a moment to work through it before he realized he was actually terrified of bathing with Kuroo.  Daichi knew how the rest of the people regarded him and his scarred soldiers, the wide berth of space they gave Asahi. The whispered snickers about Ukai’s missing hand, the marks on Daichi’s own face, the discoloration on half of Narita’s face from a terrible burn.  Part of him knew Kuroo wasn’t like them but the hesitation was still there in Daichi, so he began speaking of something else.

 

“You have known Bokuto quite long, have you not?”  Daichi asked, internally wincing at how formal he had sounded.  Kuroo caught on quickly, he always did and tilted his head slightly to the side as he stared down at Daichi.

 

“Over half my life.”  Kuroo answered.

 

“His interest in Asahi, is it real?”  Daichi asked. Kuroo looked away and Daichi forced his eyes to remain on the other mans face and not to look down where the robe revealed quite a bit of the Nekoma kings chest.

 

“Have you ever seen Bokuto do anything with false intentions?”  Kuroo finally answered but it was another question.

 

“I’m sorry,” Daichi’s fingers tightened on the ball of clothes he was holding onto.  “I know you are loyal to Bokuto but I am lost in how to deal with this situation. Asahi has been through a lot, too much and I won’t allow him to be used or to get hurt.”  Kuroo looked back at Daichi before taking a step closer to him, reaching out to touch his jaw carefully.

 

“You don’t fight fair Daichi.”  Kuroo said with a sigh.

 

“I’m not fighting at all.”  Daichi leaned further into the touch, causing Kuroo to give him a rueful smile.

 

“A deal then?  You help wash my back and I’ll tell you what I can about Bokuto.”  Kuroo pressed his finger lightly against Daichi’s lips before he could quickly agree.  “But what I tell you does not leave this room. These secrets were entrusted in me and I won’t destroy my relationship with Bokuto and Fukurodani.”  Daichi gave Kuroo’s finger a soft kiss of agreement before following the taller man into his private bathing chambers.

 

Kuroo saw too much sometimes.  He must have seen how uncomfortable Daichi had become at the mere mention of a joint bath and instead of forcing answers he simply allowed Daichi his space.  Daichi turned to place his clothes on a shelf just as Kuroo was disrobing. He only turned back around when he heard water lapping against the edge of the large tub.

 

Daichi rolled up the sleeves of his tunic before using a small basin filled with water to wash his hands.  He felt strangely nervous, even his arms were scarred. His fingers and hands were heavily calloused, rough to the touch.  But the pull of Kuroo was too much for him to resist so he found himself sitting on a short stool next to the tub as Kuroo grinned over his shoulder at him.

 

“Who needs this many soaps?”  Daichi asked as he looked at the wide array of soaps.

 

“They all have different purposes.”  Kuroo defended.

 

“This one you use on your left arm, this one on your right-”

 

“You’re hysterical.”  Kuroo deadpanned as Daichi grabbed the one Kuroo had pointed to.

 

“I try  _ my lord _ .”  Daichi lathered up a cloth in the soap, trying not to inhale too deeply but already he was surrounded by the scent of Kuroo.  “I believe we had a deal.” Daichi reminded him before they could get off on a tangent. He carefully gathered Kuroo’s black hair and pushed it over his shoulder before gently rubbing along his broad back.  Kuroo’s added height and the clothing that was popular in the south meant the leanness of his body was always accentuated while hiding the bulk. Kuroo was tall and built with lean muscles but his shoulders were wide and strong.

 

“Right, Bokuto.”  Kuroo let out a small sigh as he leaned forward so Daichi could drag the cloth down further.  “I bet those spies of yours have dug up all sorts of sordid information on him and the majority of it will be true.  When we were a little younger than Yamamoto, Bokuto was, if you can believe it, even wilder than he is today.”

It was actually quite easy to believe.  There was a wildness still in Bokuto, an impulsivity that Daichi admired and feared but Daichi could see he had been tampered with age.  Bokuto was well aware of his position, how many people depended on him and Daichi had yet to see him falter with that added responsibility.

 

“I blame Akaashi not being there yet.”  Akaashi was several years younger than Bokuto.  “But there was nothing Bokuto enjoyed so much as living.  I think it has to do with him being locked up for most of his childhood.  Not literally of course, his father loved his son but he was also protected and he was hardly let outside.  Around sixteen Bokuto had proven himself capable of handling most situations efficiently, plus he had the likes of Shirofuku, Washio, Sarukui, Konoha, and Komi to watch his blind spots.”  Daichi washed the soap off Kuroo’s back before urging him to lean back, which he did with a sigh. Daichi began washing those impressive shoulders and his ridiculously long arms next.

 

“I’ve only met two of them.”  Daichi wondered if something bad had happened to the rest.  The first visit and this one Bokuto only had Akaashi, Konoha, and Washio with him.

 

“I’m getting to that,” Kuroo shot him a smirk but he seemed to relax to put any real tease into it.  “Everything Bokuto did he did it with his whole heart and soul. Eating, sleeping, fighting, and fu-”

 

“I think I get it.”  Daichi interrupted quickly as his face warmed and Kuroo shot him a real smirk this time.  Daichi dunked him under the water for that one but he came up sputtering and laughing. “You were saying?”  He asked as he held out a couple of the soaps for Kuroo’s hair, letting him choose which one he wanted used.

 

“It became a game in their capital, who would bed the young prince next?”  Kuroo asked. “Bokuto was always happy to oblige.” Daichi worked the soap into Kuroo’s thick hair, trying to be soft and gentle.  Kuroo let out a hum as he scooted further down in the tub, giving Daichi better access.

 

“Kuroo?”  Daichi asked as he rubbed at Kuroo’s scalp but received no answer.  “Tetsurou?” He asked in a softer tone.

 

“This was a bad idea, your fingers are like magic.”  Kuroo said with a soft groan and Daichi was glad Kuroo’s eyes were closed behind his face felt warm.  He tried to blame it on the steamy bath but he knew it for the lie it was.

 

“Should I stop?”  Daichi asked hesitantly because he truly did not want to.  He remembered Kuroo washing Daichi’s hair, the care he took and how much Daichi had needed it in that moment without realizing it.  It was such a simple act, people washed their hair all the time. Yet it seemed to take on such a more important role when someone else washed your hair for you.  It showed a level of trust and care that had Daichi’s eyes feeling hot.

 

“Please don’t.”  Kuroo requested on another sigh.  “I thought I was weak to you already.”  Daichi laughed to himself as dug his thumbs in carefully at the base of Kuroo’s skull, earning an appreciative moan.

 

“You were talking about Bokuto’s many bed partners.”  Daichi reminded him.

 

“When we were about twenty a small bundle was left at the castle gates addressed to Bokuto, Koutarou that is.  Not his father.” Kuroo leaned his head back as Daichi instructed so he could wash the soap out. “It was a baby.  Many people did not believe it could belong to Bokuto, that the mother was lying but Bokuto didn’t care. The child was his from that moment on.”

 

“Bokuto changed after that?”  Daichi asked but Kuroo snorted.

 

“Not really but he suddenly understood his fathers fear, so Bokuto gave the child a different name and kept him hidden and a secret.”  Kuroo turned, resting his arms on the lip of the tub as he leaned closer to Daichi, propped his dripping arms on his knees and watched the other king.  “There is only a handful who know this secret, some have tried to use it for profit and they are very much dead now. I need you to understand the importance of this.  Bokuto likes you very much Daichi, but he loves his son and will kill you to protect him.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone.”  Daichi promised, not even Asahi.  The point of asking Kuroo about Bokuto wasn’t to dig up dirt on the other man, it was to know his character.  Daichi needed to know who he would be placing one of his oldest and closest friends with.

 

“Bokuto still fucked around until a couple years later.”  Kuroo rubbed a hand over his face before dragging it through his wet hair.  “He slept with a man and had fallen asleep after. There is quite a big price on Bokuto’s head and the man thought it was a good opportunity for him.  He stabbed Bokuto.” Kuroo pointed to a spot a little left to Daichi’s heart. “Bokuto woke up right as it was happening and managed to move enough so the dagger didn’t enter his heart.  It was a prostitute next door that heard the commotion and ended up rescuing our lord Bokuto Koutarou.” Kuroo was giving Daichi a look like he expected him to connect the dots.

 

“Akaashi?”  Daichi asked in surprise.  Kuroo grinned widely at that.

 

“Bokuto managed to survive and he offered Akaashi a job.”  Kuroo lost his grin as he looked away. “Bokuto stopped trusting people after that.  He’s always looking for the next person to attack him.”

 

“He leaves half his guards at Fukurodani to protect his son.”  Daichi said with sudden revelation. Bokuto would trust no one else but the ones who had been with him since the beginning.  “But that still doesn’t answer what he would want with Asahi? Wouldn’t have someone with Asahi’s background make Bokuto nervous to have close by?”

 

“At first I think Bokuto was just infatuated.  Asahi is-” Kuroo sat up straighter as he tried to find a word that wouldn’t insult Daichi, who laughed and splashed the other king.

 

“Asahi is beautiful, you wouldn’t be the first to think so.”  Daichi offered easily. Someone such as Bokuto probably liked the eyepatch and various scars even more.

 

“Bokuto likes warriors.”  Kuroo gave Daichi a rueful look as Daichi stood up and grabbed a towel.

 

“Why am I on the receiving end of such a look?”  Daichi asked curiously.

 

“Look around Daichi, who is the biggest warrior in this castle right now?”  Kuroo asked, standing up without an ounce of shame as Daichi held out the towel.  Daichi kept his eyes firmly on Kuroo’s face, it appeared different when his mass of black hair wasn’t blocking part of it.  He looked younger and more open while simultaneously more dangerous.

 

“Are we talking about physical size or-”

 

“Daichi.”  Kuroo admonished as he tucked the towel around his waist.  Daichi’s eyes followed the trail of a water droplet down Kuroo’s jaw, his long neck and sculpted chest.  “Daichi.” Kuroo repeated, tone completely different as Daichi’s eyes darted back up.

 

“Me?”  Daichi asked in surprise, his voice pitched embarrassingly low.

 

“At the beginning, when I showed no interest in the man I thought was to be my husband, Bokuto offered to take him, or you off my hands.”  Kuroo cupped Daichi’s face, thumbs running gently over his cheeks. “I  _ almost  _ took him up on his offer.”

 

“Bokuto is attracted to Asahi because he’s a soldier?”  Daichi asked in disbelief, trying to get them to stick on the topic of Asahi even as his mind wandered to other things.

 

“At first, yes.”  Kuroo answered. He was standing so close now that his nose brushed against the tip of Daichi’s.  Daichi gently pushed him away before they could get distracted once more and grabbed another towel.  “But then your friend killed that assassin and things changed.” Daichi placed the towel over Kuroo’s head, using the ends to pull his head down so Daichi could properly dry his dripping hair.

 

“Bokuto wants Asahi because he protected him?”  Daichi asked, he slipped the towel onto Kuroo’s shoulders so the other man could talk.

 

“No, Bokuto wants him because he protected Akaashi, who was standing between Bokuto and the second attacker no one saw coming.”  Kuroo clarified. “And partially because he broke a man's neck with one hand.”

 

“I still don’t know what to do.”  Daichi said truthfully, fingers curling into the towel around Kuroo’s neck.  Kuroo’s hands cupped Daichi’s elbows before gently trailing up his arms until his hands covered Daichi’s.

 

“You could talk to Bokuto.”  Kuroo offered. “I know he’s viewed as this barbarian king who cuts down all who oppose him and they aren’t exactly wrong but he respects you, he’ll listen when if you speak.”  Kuroo placed his hands back on Daichi’s cheeks and squeezed.

 

“What-”

 

“I’m going to get changed, you should take a bath before it cools down much further.”  Kuroo kissed him quickly before walking out. Daichi rubbed at his cheeks but couldn’t help but smile at Kuroo’s retreating back.  Kuroo was clearly giving Daichi the time he needed, understanding Daichi’s needs even when Daichi couldn’t make sense of them himself.

  
  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  
  


Daichi turned onto his side as sleep continued to elude him.  He had done as Kuroo suggested and talked honestly and simply with Bokuto.  Bokuto had surprisingly heard Daichi out, not interrupting once as Daichi questioned his motives and tried to explain Asahi’s background without betraying Asahi’s trust.  Bokuto had suggested he talk to Asahi privately, promising he would never force someone to do something they didn’t want to do.

 

Asahi had returned late to their rooms, looking pensive but more relaxed than he had been since they came to Nekoma.  It seemed he had decided something and it left Daichi with only his own problems to face.

 

Daichi pushed his blanket off and swung his feet over the side of the bed, reaching for his boots to pull on quickly and as quietly as he could.  He should have known better than to think he could sneak out. Perhaps it was best when Asahi sat up, suddenly alert and awake. Daichi thought disappearing in the middle of the night wasn’t the greatest idea.

 

“Daichi?”  Asahi questioned him.

 

“I might not be back tonight.”  Daichi said, glad for the dark so Asahi wouldn’t be able to see his reddened cheeks.

 

“Be safe.”  Asahi said after a long pause, looking as if he wanted to question Daichi further but holding it back.  Daichi was thankful as he walked out of the room as quietly as he could and down the hall.

 

Daichi felt his face warm even more as he passed by the guards outside Kuroo’s room.  He was not stopped or questioned, the door was opened for him without hesitation and Daichi walked in quickly and avoided looking at them all.

 

“Daichi.”  Kuroo was sitting on a large cushion near the fire, which was burning low.  He had several papers spread around him but he ignored them as he stood up and walked over to Daichi.

 

“Don’t you ever sleep?”  Daichi admonished lightly, which he knew was hypocritical of him.  Kuroo just grinned as he stopped in front of Daichi. He was dressed down, his tunic was untucked and his feet bare.

 

“I was hoping you’d come, you kept me waiting.”  As usual Kuroo was the first to reach out, to initiate contact but Daichi instantly leaned into the touch, his eyes closing with a soft exhale.

 

“Kinoshita and Narita have volunteered to stay and act as your personal guards while they train you and the soldiers Yamamoto has personally picked out.”  Daichi opened his eyes to look up at Kuroo, watched as several emotions filtered over his face as his fingers trailed lightly through Daichi’s hair. “I wish it could be me.”  Daichi stated honestly, causing Kuroo to give him a rueful smile.

 

“We’ve both done a good job at pretending that you wouldn’t have to leave at the end of the week.”  Kuroo said. He always understood Daichi, nearly from the moment they had met. Daichi had feared having to tell Kuroo he had to go, feared trying to make the other man understand that he still owed so much to his people and his kingdom.  But he should have known better.

 

“You don’t have to wait for me-”

 

“Daichi don’t.”

 

“No I need to say this, you don’t have to wait for me.”  Daichi said in a stronger tone, cutting through Kuroo’s denials.  “If you find someone else or if at anytime you are tired of waiting for my kingdom to settle properly then please, move on.  Do not make yourself miserable for me.”

 

“Do you think not having you in my life would make me happy?”  Kuroo asked, stepping forward so Daichi had to crane his neck to look up at him.

 

“I do not know if there will ever be a time where I can stay here for more than a week or two.”  Daichi said, the words were like rocks lodged in his throat.

 

“Then that’s what we will have.”  Kuroo insisted. “And I will send you increasingly loving sonnets about the distance between us and how beautiful I find your eyes and the soft tenor of your voice.  I will send you enough pups for you to make a pack so you’ll never feel lonely again. I will wait for you, Sawamura Daichi, because you are worth it.”

 

Daichi had no choice but to pull Kuroo down to his height and kiss him.  If asked at a later time he would say he did it so Kuroo would stop saying embarrassing things but the truth was Daichi was barely hanging on as it was and he was afraid that if Kuroo continued speaking he would lose it completely.  Daichi did not want their last night to be spent in tears.

 

Kuroo’s hands slid down Daichi’s sides, his fingers curling into the bottom of Daichi’s tunic and pulling upwards.  Daichi’s heart lodged in his throat and he quickly grabbed Kuroo’s wrists and pulled away from his mouth with a gasp.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Daichi said quickly but Tetsurou was already shaking his head, letting Daichi’s tunic go and pressing soft kisses against Daichi’s temple.

 

“I’ll wait.”  Kuroo promised again.  “I didn’t mean to push you.”

 

“It’s not that.”  Daichi’s grip tightened on Kuroo’s wrists, not enough to hurt, he was always careful never to hurt Kuroo.  “I trust you, I want to.”

 

“But?  Kuroo prompted, nose lightly nudging the side of Daichi’s head, making some of the tension drain out of Daichi.

 

“I’m not exactly appealing to look at.”  Daichi said simply, wincing when Kuroo pulled back to look at him.  “I have heard what people have said about my scars and most of the bad ones are hidden.”

 

“You said you trust me, correct?”  Kuroo asked after a long moment of silence that had Daichi almost squirming.

 

“Yes.”  Daichi answered without having to think about it.  Kuroo grinned at that and leaned to Daichi’s ear.

 

“I would be glad to show you just how  _ appealing  _ I find you.”  Kuroo whispered softly, his breath warm against Daichi’s jaw as he pressed a soft kiss there while gently pulling Daichi back to the bedroom.  Daichi followed without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sort of lied? There will be one more chapter after this!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Three Years Later_ **

  
  
  
  


“Hold it steady!”  Daichi yelled out as they all put their weight and strength into holding up the barn walls while others ran around to nail and secure them in place.  Daichi’s muscles strained under the heavy weight but he refused to give an inch.

 

Alyona and Akio, named by the youngest Karasuno prince and his friends, were laying off in the shade.  They were fully grown now, big beasts that allowed children to crawl all over them and begged for scraps and ear scratches.  Akio was brighter in color than Alyona, he was also slightly bigger. Considering Alyona, when stood up on her back legs, was as tall as Daichi a hairsbreadth or two in added height made little difference.  They accompanied Daichi everywhere, now old enough to be able to run beside horses without tiring.

 

Daichi had learned long ago not to dwell on the past.  It never did him any good but he couldn’t help but think about how different things were now.  He was still hardened from daily physical labor but instead of training and sparring he was now rebuilding villages and putting up fences around farmlands.  He still kept his weapon close and his senses sharpened, they all did because old habits die hard, but they were beginning to believe in the peace they had carved out for themselves.

 

Everyone cheered as the barn was finally finished some hours later.  Daichi allowed the group to be loud and rambunctious. He knew how it felt to finally be able to build something up instead of being the ones to tear it down.

 

Even with everyone's assistance and the help from other kingdoms, only a fraction of Karasuno had been rebuilt so far.  All of the land furthest away from the kingdom was untouched still and Daichi could not blame his peoples hesitation to claim what was rightfully theirs.  There was comfort being close to the capital, knowing that if there was another attack help was just a short ride away. It didn’t help that skirmishes still broke out along the border, though they were becoming fewer and further in between.

 

They had two thriving villages close to the palace that were completely rebuilt and bustling with energy and people.  Over a dozen farms had sprouted up around the villages and the old mining village at the bottom of the mountain was up and running once more.  The port had been rebuilt, though it still required much more attention. Mostly it was used as an emergency stopping center when the water suddenly turned against sailors but it was slowly but steadily growing.

 

Everyday it seemed the palace emptied out a little more as people ventured further away.  It brought Daichi as much joy as it did sadness. Mostly it was full of soldiers who no longer had homes and had no clear direction to take their lives in and the children who were left behind.

 

“Sawamura!”  An exuberant voice shouted, causing everyone's attention to focus on the wild blur coming barrelling towards them.

 

Daichi had a moment of sick panic before he saw the guards following quickly after the young prince and his friends.  Daichi had meant to tell Chikara to give the children older, much older, and slow horses but somehow little Hinata Shouyou had ended up with a tiny gelding that ran so quickly it looked as if it was flying over the land.  Not to be outdone, Tobio had gotten a quick beast of his own with a foul temper who liked no one except Tobio.

 

“I win!”  Hinata said with breathless excitement as he slid off his mount and did a roll before knocking into Daichi.  Tobio dismounted from his own horse with a deep scowl. Alyona and Akio were already pushing their muzzles against the boys, Tobio quickly lost his irritation as he buried his fingers in Akio’s thick fur.

 

“This time but I will win next time!”  Tobio finally admitted defeat. Daichi had also told Chikara that he didn’t want Tobio spending so much time at Aoba Johsai, he was certain Oikawa’s poor personality traits were rubbing off on his once sweet and eager to please little brother.

 

Nishinoya quickly gathered the reins of the abandoned horses, shooting Daichi a look that was only slightly sincere in its apology.  Daichi didn’t fully blame Nishinoya, who could get riled up with the best of them, but he was one of the only soldiers Daichi had that could keep up with the level of energy Hinata and Tobio expelled into every single activity they did.

 

Daichi cleared his throat and silence reigned around him.  Even the horses quit their prancing around as Hinata and Tobio regarded Daichi with wide eyes.  Daichi let the silence continue until it became oppressive, staring down at the two young boys. Tobio looked as if he was already going to be taller than both his older brothers while Hinata remained pocket sized, but there was hardly anyone who was quicker than him.

 

“Suga’s come home!”  Hinata finally broke, earning a sharp glare from Tobio.

 

“I wanted to tell him!”  Tobio swiped at Hinata’s head but the shorter boy dodged.

 

“He arrived this morning.”  Nishinoya informed Daichi.

 

“Why don’t you go greet him?  We’ve got the rest of this handled.”  Nakashima Takeru, the young ruler of Wakutani told Daichi with an amiable smile.  He eyed the two arguing boys before his smile widened into something a bit more mischievous.  “Plus it looks like we have two volunteers to replace you.” Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

Before peace had settled over them like a long forgotten blanket, Daichi had little interaction with anyone from Wakutani.  They managed to fair a bit better than Johzenji but mostly because their lands butted up against Datekou, and the invaders weren’t willing to take on them yet.  Over the years Daichi had many meetings with Nakashima and they had combined their people and efforts many times to help rebuild.

 

Tobio and Hinata went easily with Nakashima, eager to help and easily impressed by the young ruler.  Nishinoya, along with two other guards that had finally managed to catch up, placed their horses near by and bowed respectfully to Daichi as he passed by them.

 

Part of Daichi wanted to keep the children protected at the castle forever, but he knew with spirits and souls like theirs that behavior would only crush them.  He had to trust the guards he placed on them to keep them safe.

 

Daichi walked over to his own horse, rubbing her nose in greeting before he began to saddle her up.  Alyona and Akio abandoned the children to stand at Daichi’s side, ready to follow him anywhere. He watched Hanayama Kazumasa from Wakutani approach Nishinoya, who tilted his head up towards the taller man with a wide grin.  Daichi shook his head and pretended he didn’t see anything as he got onto his horse and headed back to the palace.

 

Daichi pushed his horse to go a little faster, excitement thrumming through his veins.  It had been a long while since both of his oldest friends had been home at the same time.  Asahi had just returned late the previous night, Daichi had instructed everyone to let him sleep since the waters had gotten rough during his trip home and the ship had taken quite a beating.

 

For the past year Sugawara had spent the majority of his time at Aoba Johsai, especially since the twins were born.  Oikawa had finally been pressured into taking a female consort to give the country a rightful heir. It had been Sugawara who had found her.  A young woman whose family had been trying to force her into a marriage with a brute of a man. It wasn’t a relationship Daichi understood but everyone involved seemed content so he was happy for his friend.

 

Asahi had progressively been spending longer bouts of time in Fukurodani also.  He had revealed that Bokuto had asked for just two months at first and if at any point Asahi wished to return home, he was free to do so.  Asahi had taken half a month to decide before Sugawara practically pushed him onto a ship asking him what did he have to lose? Asahi was as private as ever but considering he willingly, and happily, got onto a ship to spend more and more time in Fukurodani, Daichi assumed he had to have found some happiness.

 

Karasuno would always be there home and they both returned regularly.  Daichi feared the day that their visits would come years apart instead of just weeks or months.  He wished them all the happiness in the world but he also missed them dearly when they were away.

 

Daichi strode into his room, wishing to clean up quickly before seeing to his friends but he should have known better.  Both Sugawara and Asahi were seated in his room with a platter of food between them. Daichi shook his head in mock annoyance before pulling his dirty tunic over his head.  He used the basin full of water from the morning to dip a cloth in and give himself a quick scrub down.

 

“They are the ugliest creatures I have ever laid my eyes on.”  Sugawara was saying, which made Daichi smile as he ran the cloth over his face.  Alyona laid down on her own bed in the room while Akio pushed his way into Asahi’s lap.

 

“Suga that’s not very kind.”  Asahi admonished lightly.

 

“But it’s true!”  Sugawara laughed, the sound of it warming the whole room.  “The Lady Consort has no idea how someone as beautiful as Tooru could produce such ugly children.  Tooru is convinced they will grow into those ears but I have my doubts.” Despite the words there is clear love in his voice.  It is all fine if Sugawara calls the twins goblins but the moment he hears a cross word from anyone else, they best look out.

 

Daichi had seen the twins when they were born and their ears were unfortunate, though he knew better than to say so.

 

“Don’t all babies look like?”  Asahi asked as Daichi slipped on clean tunic before walking over to his two friends.

 

“You have seen Hinata Natsu as a baby, is there any question that she is not the cutest thing that has ever existed?”  Sugawara countered and Asahi couldn’t exactly disagree. Natsu was the most adorable and happy baby Daichi had ever met.  “Hajime has half convinced Tooru that someone has cursed the Oikawa line.” Sugawara grinned like he had played a major role in that convincing.

 

Daichi purposely knocked his shoulder against Sugawara as he took a seat.  Sugawara smiled up at him while Daichi popped a few grapes in his mouth. He was famished after working all day.

 

“Hajime says that Tooru was locked up for almost a year after he was first born, they claim it was to keep him safe but the rumors are the Queen did not want anyone to look upon his ugly face.”  Sugawara said in a mock whisper that had Asahi and Daichi laughing.

 

“Speaking of Oikawa, I do not like the effect he is having on Tobio.”  Daichi stated sternly, though he was only being partially honest.

 

“Tooru is convinced that I love Tobio more and Hajime likes Tobio more than Tooru.”  Sugawara popped a piece of cheese into his mouth. “Which is true enough. Now enough about me.”  Both Daichi and Asahi hold their breath as Sugawara looks them both over before his eyes settle on Asahi.  Daichi let out a breath or relief before grabbing more food, settling in to enjoy Sugawara pushing himself into Asahi’s problems and solving them with a few deeply insulting but true words.

 

“What did I do?”  Asahi asked in obvious confusion.

 

“Do you still think he’s not serious?”  Sugawara asked and Asahi smiled, looking down at his hands where he was idly twirling the cheese knife between his fingers.

 

“Lord Bokuto approaches any obstacle before him with everything he is.”  Asahi answered after a moment's pause.

 

“But you’re not an obstacle to be knocked over.”  Sugawara countered quickly. Asahi carefully put the knife back down before looking up at them.

 

“I don’t believe I could be any happier than I am right now.”  Asahi’s smile was wide and warm, a beautiful thing that he didn’t show that often.  “He gives me the freedom to go where I want, when I want but he is always there waiting for me when I come back.”  Daichi knew Asahi was being purposefully vague because he had the secrets of Fukurodani to worry about now. It wasn’t as if the three of them told each other every before, they had their privacy and their own secrets but now it seemed so much wider.

 

Daichi was sure Asahi now knew about Bokuto’s son and heir and that, to Daichi, proved Bokuto’s trust and commitment more than anything.  Asahi would never betray someone he loved though so he could not any of that outloud, but Sugawara could read between the lines and Daichi had been told the secret by someone else.

 

“So it isn’t me you should be worried over.”  Asahi and Sugawara both looked at Daichi, who tried not to choke on a piece of bread he had just swallowed.  “Everyone always talks about how badly Lord Kuroo sulks in your absence.” Daichi felt his face warm at that.

 

“Daichi it’s fine if you’ve changed your mind and don’t want this to continue, you don’t have to force yourself to go back.”  Sugawara stated softly but Daichi was already shaking his head.

 

“What makes you believe I’ve changed my mind?”  Daichi asked, making a disgruntled noise when Sugawara and Asahi exchanged a look.

 

“Your visits get shorter and father in between.”  Asahi pointed out, the traitor.

 

“I have responsibilities here, Kuroo understands that.”  Kuroo was most likely in the best position to understand that.  As much as Daichi would have liked to be a simple soldier, he wasn’t.  He was the ruler of Karasuno and his people needed him to be a present one.

 

“You deserve to be happy.”  Sugawara countered.

 

“I am happy.”  Daichi tossed a grape at both of them when they exchanged yet another look.  “I am. We worked tirelessly and bled for this land, for its people. I get up every morning and believe a little more that my brothers won’t ever know the horrors we do.  I take my people,  _ our people _ out to dig wells and put up barns and don’t have to worry about telling their loved ones they died honorably in battle.  I love Kuroo and I cherish every moment I am allowed to spend with him but you know what my father made me promise.”

 

“That as the leader you have to be willing to give up everything for your people because you expect no less from them.”  Asahi stated automatically, having heard the speech before.

 

“Your mother, both of them, hated that your father told you that.”  Sugawara pointed out and they all laughed softly at that. Both his mothers had gotten into arguments with his father about it, at one point Ennoshita swore to burn the palace down herself if she ever caught wind that he made his two youngest sons promise the same thing.

 

“Daichi, do you resent us for leaving?  For not giving everything to Karasuno?” Asahi asked.  He had left the eyepatch off, the scars over his missing eye were still grizzly to look at but his one good eye was warm and soft as it looked at Daichi.

 

“Of course not, you did give everything to Karasuno and its people, you went into battle expecting not to come back.”  They all had, just to give people time to escape. Asahi had never faltered, not once had he ever hesitated to step next to Daichi’s side.  He was gentle, that much was true but it never took away from his fierceness and loyalty.

 

“And me?”  Sugawara asked.  “I wasn’t apart of that last battle.  Do you resent me for not giving my everything?”

 

“Why are you asking me that?  You have given everything and you are the reason I’m even alive, that many soldiers didn’t lose their life that day.”  Daichi answered quickly, horrified that his oldest friends would think that way.

 

“Then why are you any different?  Why must you continue to sacrifice everything?”  Asahi asked quietly but Daichi had no answer.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  
  


“What color ribbon would the princesses like?”  Terushima asked as he produced several ribbons in different colors.  Daichi had no idea why Terushima would be carrying around a pouch full of ribbons and frankly, he didn’t want to know.  Hitoka stood a little behind Runa, who was looking over the ribbons with a fierce focus. “Blue?” Terushima offered but Runa shook her head.

 

“I want yellow but I think purple would look best on Hitoka.”  Runa said after another moment of consideration.

 

“Would the lady like a purple ribbon?”  Terushima asked, his voice softer than Daichi had ever heard him.  Daichi had seen the other man fight, saw how he trained. There was no mercy, no give in him or any of the other Johzenji soldiers that prawled around the courtyard as if daring someone to try and hurt their queen or princess.

 

“Yes please.”  Hitoka answered, hiding a little more behind Runa.

 

“Thank you for inviting us, Runa doesn’t have children her own age to play with.”  Hana spoke up as they watched the scene unfold before them. She was seated next to Daichi on the bench in the courtyard, a little ways away from where Terushima was sitting on the ground with the two girls.  “I worry about how she’ll grow up when she is surrounded by-” Hana trailed off but they both looked over at two of her soldiers who were eyeing a bush with menace. Akio leapt out, causing both men to jump back and grab for their weapons as a stream of boys ran after him with laughter.

 

“It’s good for Yachi too.”  Daichi said honestly. Hitoka, like the other children staying at the palace, had lost her parents.  Her father had run off when she was just a baby and he was called upon to join the war. Her mother had come, holding the little blonde girl in her arms, and had joined in his place.  She had been fierce and undeniably clever.

 

Terushima started braiding Runa’s hair, twining the ribbon in the light strands of her hair.  She was nervous and apprehensive, the same as Hitoka but she had taken easily to the other girl.  Tadashi sat by close, looking like he didn’t know if he was allowed to stay or if he should go join the more rambunctious boys.

 

“Do you want to choose a ribbon too?”  Terushima asked, smiling over at the dark haired boy.  “Pick one, I have plenty.” Tadashi scooted closer to bend his head over with Hitoka to pick a ribbon.

 

“He’s good at that.”  Daichi admitted quietly, so the other man couldn’t hear.  As if Daichi wanted Terushima’s head to be bigger than it was already.

 

“Yes, he’s always been good with Runa.”  Hana said in an even quieter voice, her hand touched her stomach as if in an unconscious movement.  Daichi felt the corners of his mouth stretch into a grin.

 

“I meant the braids but he’s good with the children too.”  Daichi laughed as Hana’s cheeks turned pink and she swatted at him.  Daichi saw the Johzenji guards stiffen and look over at them, even Terushima was paying attention now though his eyes remained on the children before him.

 

“I’m surprised you’re here considering Sugawara and Azumane are both back.”  Hana changed the subject and Daichi grinned but allowed her to.

 

“Apparently they had errands to run.”  Daichi deadpanned.

 

“You don’t sound sure about that.”  Hana smiled up at him as Terushima started to braid Hitoka’s hair.

 

“They are up to something, I know it.”  Daichi sighed before rubbing the back of his neck.  “I suppose they are making up for lost time, we never had time for mischevious deeds before, did we?”

 

“No, we didn’t.”  Hana’s smile turned sad as her hand hovered protectively over her stomach once more, her attention all for Terushima.  “Is it alright for us to do this? To act in such a way, to enjoy this peace when so many lost their lives?” Daichi reached down to pat Alyona, who was by his side as usual even as the boys continued to chase around Akio.

 

“I don’t have an answer for you on that, I’m still trying to figure that out myself.”  It was why he continued to work himself hard everyday. Daichi felt as if it was some kind of betrayal if he allowed himself to relax, even now he felt as if he should be doing something productive.

 

“He’s so young and so much different than my husband.”  Hana admitted quietly. “He and the others are the reason Runa and I are still alive.”

 

“The truth is we will never know what they want for us.”  Daichi said honestly. “I think at some point you have to stop living for the dead and start living for- well, the living.”  He shrugged, as if it were that easy. Then again it was so much easier to give advice than actually take it.

  
  
  
  


\------------------

  
  
  
  


Daichi was taken aback by the sheer amount of people that showed up for morning meal.  Everyone tended up to get up at different times so morning meal was never a large affair but it seemed as if everyone had gathered early to eat together.  Daichi always got up at sunrise and he knew several people in attendance woke up much later than that. It put him on guard as Alyona and Akio walked over to their dishes by the wall.

 

Daichi took a hesitant seat at the head of the table, his movements feeling stiff as he looked around.  Some like Sugawara and Ukai were more skilled at keeping their emotions in check but Tanaka nor Nishinoya couldn’t seem to meet his eyes, Futakuchi looked positively delighted, Asahi seemed to be sweating profusely, and other smaller details flooded into Daichi as he continued to stare them all down.

 

“Can whatever you’re planning wait until after I’ve finished eating or is it best to get it out of the way?”  Daichi asked, keeping his voice purposefully emotionless. He had never dealt with such a situation before and didn’t have the means to work his way through it now.  Most of Karasuno were full of blunt individuals, there were a few like Sugawara or Narita and Kinoshita who were a bit more craftier than the others but even they preferred honesty over trickery when dealing with those they considered family.

 

“I’m usurping you.”  Chikara said, his tone and the grin on his face betraying his words.

 

“Really now?”  Daichi asked. “Can I eat before I’m thrown out of my own home?”  He wondered as he reached over to grab a piece of bread.

 

“Of course, we’re not going to send you off on an empty stomach.”  Sugawara said sweetly. Asahi looked as if he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

 

“I’m to be sent away too?”  Daichi asked while he piled cheeses and meats onto his plate with a couple fruit and vegetables.

 

“Please stop.”  Asahi begged.

 

“I’m sorry Daichi!”  Tanaka finally shouted, bowing so quickly and suddenly that he banged his head on the table.  Futakuchi snorted out an unattractive laugh and even his stoic guard, Aone Takanobe, next to him shifted and shook his head just a fraction.

 

“What is really going on?”  Daichi asked with a sigh.

 

“You’re being relieved of all responsibilities and duties concerning Karasuno.”  Sugawara stated.

 

“T-that’s not completely true!”  Takeda spoke up, stuttering slightly until Ukai reached over to rub a hand down his back.  “We aren’t truly taking your position away from you but shifting the duties around to other people.”

 

“While giving you the responsibility of foreign relations.”  Ennoshita stated with a smile.

 

“Which means?”  Daichi asked, his food forgotten as he looked around the table once more.

 

“Listen kid, I was woken up before the sun even rose so we could all talk this through.”  Ukai stated gruffly, his tone annoyed but his eyes were still kind as he looked at Daichi.  “You’ve given enough, more than enough to this country. I know you’re trying to honor your father and his belief but it’s time to let that go.  When you went away in your brothers place your father acknowledged he put too much on you, he was so proud of everything you’ve accomplished and everything you’ve done for this kingdom but it’s time to stop sacrificing yourself for others.”  There were a couple sniffles heard around the table and Daichi felt his eyes get suspiciously warm as he stared at Ukai.

 

“Everyone in Karasuno, every single one of us understands what you’ve given up for us.”  Kiyoko spoke up, everyone turning to her in surprise. She spoke as often as Aone did, which was very rarely and never in such a large grouping of people.  Like Kinoshita and Narita , Kiyoko worked as a scout but she had done it for nearly a decade by herself. There had been times where she had gotten cut off from Karasuno, times where they hadn’t heard from her in months and mourned her loss.

 

“You know I am more than capable of handling the duties our position requires.”  Chikara stated strongly, giving Futakuchi a thankful smile because he had played a large part in that.  Together they made a powerful political team.

 

“The villages, farms, the port, everything will be rebuilt with time.”  Asahi said. “It’s your turn to go after your own happiness Daichi.”

 

“Unless you truly want to stay here, if you’ve changed your mind about King Kuroo and Nekoma than you can tell us and we’ll never bring this up ever again.”  Sugawara gave Daichi a knowing look, as if he already knew what Daichi truly wanted.

 

“Why do I have a feeling the majority of my things are already on a ship?”  Daichi asked with an exaggerated sigh. He rubbed his eyes as if he was irritated and not to get rid of the moisture that had pooled there.

 

“You are set to leave by mid morning.”  Nishinoya said helpfully, wide grin fully in place.  “Once you’re gone the rest of us are finally free to slack off.”

 

There was much laughter and a lot of tears after that as they all enjoyed a meal together, not knowing when the next time all of them would be back together to do so again.

  
  
  
  


\----------------

  
  
  
  


Daichi forced himself to walk at a normal pace down the long hallways of the Nekoma castle.  He had been greeted with surprise when he first arrived but there had been a warm welcome after that faded, secretive smiles shared between guards and servants alike.  Yaku had shown up before Daichi made it to the second floor, offering to take his bags and stating that Lev and the other children would be more than happy to look after his wolves for him.  Then Yaku had grinned and told him where the king could be found, which was in his office.

 

The strangest need to run hit Daichi the closer he came to the Kuroo.  He wasn’t sure if it was the need to run towards Kuroo or away, he had never felt such a barrage of confusing emotions but he let his feet continue to pull him forward.  He hardly remembered the trip from the docks to the castle, he was more than a little distracted when saying goodbye to Asahi. He was only a couple days journey away and Daichi knew they would see each other often so he didn’t allow himself to feel too guilty about that.  That and Asahi had seemed merely amused at Daichi’s reaction the closer they came to Nekoma.

 

There were guards outside Kuroo’s rooms, hand picked by Yamamoto and diligently trained by Kinoshita and Narita.  They stood up a little straighter when they spotted Daichi but opened the door for him without a word, he gave them a firm nod before walking in.

 

Kinoshita spotted Daichi first and gave a low whistle, Narita coming out of the office on alert before also seeing Daichi.

 

“Has someone come to kill me again?  Let them in, if I’m dead maybe they won’t make me finish these documents.”  Kuroo’s voice came out from the open door. Kinoshita and Narita passed by him, clasping him on the shoulders with twin grins on their faces.  If they didn’t look so happy for him then he would have punched them both for the smug looks they were sharing.

 

“We’ll leave him in your care my lord.”  Kinoshita said, both of them bowing their head before walking out.

 

“Hello?”  Kuroo called out, probably hearing the door open and close again.  Daichi took a deep, calming breathing before walking towards where he could hear Kuroo pushing back his chair to check on his two silent guards.

 

Daichi rounded the corner into the private office and saw Kuroo standing behind his desk, brow furrowed until he spotted Daichi.  It had been nearly a year since Daichi had last seen Kuroo. He admitted to cowardice keeping him from returning since it had gotten increasingly more difficult to leave Kuroo each time.

 

There were new gray hairs amongst the mess of black, the gold circuit Kuroo wore was almost lost amongst the long strands.  Kuroo’s eyes were as clever and brilliant as ever even if they were opened wide in shock. Due to the training Daichi and his own soldiers put Kuroo through, his shoulders were wider and Daichi knew every new muscle with an intimacy that still made him blush.

 

“Cat got your tongue?”  Daichi asked in truly terrible greeting.  As he expected, it managed to shake Kuroo out of his uncommon stupor and suddenly the other man made quick work of walking around his desk and striding to Daichi, who felt his stomach swoop low at the sheer intensity in the other man's eyes.

 

“They’ve finally managed it.”  Kuroo said as he stopped in front of Daichi, hand reaching out carefully to cup his cheek.  Daichi let out a soft sigh of relief, leaning in towards the touch and making a questioning sound.  “The assassins, they must have gotten to me and I’m dead.”

 

“Your afterlife consists of paperwork?”  Daichi asked, voice flat but he couldn’t resist reaching up to place his hand over Kuroo’s on his face.

 

“No.”  Kuroo’s thumb traced the high point of Daichi’s cheek.  “Just you.” Daichi’s heart did a flip and he pressed closer, pushing his face into Kuroo’s chest to hide his suddenly burning face.  He could feel Kuroo’s laugh vibrating in his chest.

 

“How can you say such things?”  Daichi grumbled though his arms came around Kuroo, hands curling into the soft fabric of his tunic.  Kuroo’s laughter faded as he wrapped his own arms around Daichi, squeezing tightly.

 

“I only have a limited time with you so I have to romance you.”  Kuroo’s cheek rested atop Daichi’s head before he let out a long sigh.  “When do you have to go back?”

 

“Well,” Daichi’s heart picked up pace once more, unfounded fear that Kuroo would not want him to stay hit him and made him swallow several times.  “Winter is coming so travelling back would be risky and there’s not much rebuilding that can be done during the winter either.”

 

“You’re staying until after winter?”  Kuroo asked, surprise evident in his voice.  Daichi pulled back so he could look into Kuroo’s eyes when he said what he needed to say.

 

“Actually I was kicked out of my own home so I was hoping someone might invite me to stay in theirs.”  Daichi felt his face heat up as Kuroo stared blankly down at him. “I’m sure they were only jesting, I could go back if you don’t-”

 

“No!”  Kuroo yelled, shocking them both before he crushed Daichi to him once again.  “You’re really here to stay?”

 

“I will want to go back but they will be short visits.”  Daichi didn’t mention that he would like Kuroo to come with him if possible.  Things had partially settled down amongst the nobles in Nekoma but there was still a lot of work to be done and if Kuroo left for an extended amount of time they might try to take his seat from him.

 

“Daichi-” Kuroo started off but Daichi cut him off by moving away and pulling out a small pouch from his pocket.

 

“I was meant to give this to you when I came here the first time.”  Daichi pulled the string loose and turned the pouch upside down in his hand, allowing two golden bands to fall in his hand.  “I know the marriage was just a way to secure a treaty and you dissolved that part of the contract, but if you would have me I would be happy to spend my life as your husband.”  One of the bands was slightly smaller than the other and Daichi picked that one up off his palm, looking up at Kuroo for the first time since Daichi started his speech.

 

Kuroo’s eyes were wide with surprise but he held out his hand even as no sound left his slightly parted lips.  Daichi took that as confirmation and slid the ring onto his finger, noting how Kuroo’s fingers were longer, his palm wider but there was something almost delicate about the skin and muscle pulled taught over his hands and wrist.  There was a new and faint scar on one of his knuckles, Daichi lightly grasped Kuroo’s hand and pulled it up to his face to lay a gentle kiss there.

 

Kuroo took the other ring from Daichi, taking his hand into his slightly larger ones before sliding the ring into place.  Daichi’s fingers were thicker than Kuroo’s, some of them could no longer be pulled straight from being broken so many times.  His hands, along with the rest of him, were heavily scarred and calloused but Kuroo still held them with a care that Daichi still wasn’t used to.

 

They smiled at each other as they held their hands between them, grinning and laughing like the fools they were and not caring one bit because no one was around to see it.

 

“Oh,” Daichi said suddenly, frowning slightly down at their new rings.

 

“What is it?”  Kuroo asked worriedly.

 

“I realized we’ll have to have two weddings now.”  Daichi ran his thumb over the ring on Kuroo’s finger.  “There will be so many people.”

 

“Karasuno has to have big weddings.”  Kuroo said with heavy disbelief in anything otherwise, causing Daichi to laugh.

 

“My father and mothers wedding was private, only the closest people to them came.”  Daichi looked up at Kuroo once more, thinking he would go through a hundred awkward and long wedding with thousands of people if it meant getting to spend the rest of his life with the other man.  “But now Karasuno has all these allies, so we’ll have to do one there and then another here because Lord Bokuto might burn the whole city down if he’s not invited.” Kuroo laughed at that but he didn’t disagree.

 

“Wait until Alisa gets ahold of you for the traditional wedding clothes we have to wear.”  Kuroo grinned when Daichi groaned at that. “Also there’s a coordinated dance and the wedding is really three days long- hey wait, what are you doing?”  Kuroo asked when Daichi tried to pull the ring off.

 

“Taking this back, I’ve changed my mind.”  Kuroo curled his hand into a fist and those long, knobby and skinny fingers were surprisingly hard to unfurl.

 

“You have no other place to go back, you were kicked out of Karasuno.”  Kuroo laughed as he tried to pull his hand back but Daichi was resilient, though neither were particularly serious.

 

“I bet Lord Bokuto would hire me into his army.”  Daichi let out a grunt as they fell to the floor and he allowed Kuroo to pin him down.  Kuroo had such a look of triumph on his face that Daichi couldn’t help but let him win this once.

 

“Not Fukurodani, as if I don’t have enough-” Kuroo pressed his lips tightly together to stop himself from speaking.

 

“What were you going to say?”  Daichi asked, genuinely curious though he wasn’t too hard pressed to find a reason to move away.

 

“Nothing.”  Kuroo said quickly, too quickly.

 

“Tetsurou.”  Daichi said but the other man shook his head.  “Please?” Kuroo sighed dramatically before laying next to Daichi on the ground, using his arm as a pillow.

 

“You’ve got interested parties from almost every land.”  Kuroo admittedly gruffly.

 

“Because of my fighting abilities.”  Daichi stated, to which Kuroo only snickered and shot Daichi an incredulous look but no matter how much Daichi asked, Kuroo wouldn’t explain himself further.

  
  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  
  


Daichi used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat stinging his eyes as he tried to regain control of his breathing.  Sparring against Yamamoto was becoming increasingly difficult, the younger man had used the past three years to train with the various soldiers Karasuno sent to Nekoma, along with Daichi himself.  He was constantly evolving, becoming stronger and quicker. Daichi had managed to scrape by with a win but only because his endurance was still stronger than Yamamoto’s.

 

“Here you go!”  Shibayama Yuuki held out a leather skin of water for Daichi, who took it gratefully.  The young orphan, along with his friend Inuoka Sou, had been adopted by Kuroo. Whenever Daichi came to Nekoma they followed him around and it made him a little less homesick, reminded him of his youngest brother and his friends.

 

“Aren’t you three supposed to be with your tutor?”  Daichi asked, hiding his grin as they looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“No!  We don’t have it because-” Lev started but Inuoka elbowed him, shushing him loudly.  Daichi narrowed his eyes at them but before he could question them further, Yamamoto pushed his way in.

 

“You should bath before dinner.”  Yamamoto said quickly. “I’ll take care of the kids and Alyona and Akio.”  Daichi turned his suspicion on Yamamoto but the other man was already herding the boys and the wolves away from him.  Daichi took another long drink of water as he casually looked around, noting how many people quickly looked away when they noticed his attention on them.

 

Daichi hadn’t seen Kuroo all day, he had been pretty busy the past couple days truthfully, only meeting back up with Daichi during a late evening meal and then for bed.  Kuroo seemed to be purposefully vague about his days also and Daichi never pushed for more. Perhaps Daichi should do that now since something was clearly going on. But Yamamoto was right and Daichi desperately needed to bath first.

 

It had only been a couple days since Daichi had arrived and he was still trying to find his place in Nekoma.  Considering they weren’t married, Daichi was not given the privileges a spouse would have been afforded. He wasn’t allowed to attend the daily meetings with Kuroo, though that was a blessing in disguise, but it also meant they spent the majority of their time apart.

 

Daichi had tried to put his years of experience in fighting to use by training soldiers, but Kinoshita and Narita had a good laugh each time Daichi attempted to help.  There were very few soldiers who would actually spar with Daichi, afraid to harm the Kings intended, and they were all too nervous to actually listen to him.

 

“Tetsurou.”  Daichi greeted the other man warmly after closing the door to the bedroom behind him.  Kuroo had clearly just gotten done bathing, a robe was his only covering as his dark hair was flat against his skull for once.  It was a surprise to see Kuroo, but a pleasant one.

 

“Daichi.”  Kuroo’s smile was wide as they met in the middle of the room.  “Did you have fun embarrassing Yamamoto?”

 

“Were you watching?”  Daichi asked with his own grin, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s jaw before walking towards the bathing chamber.  Mostly Daichi used the public baths, but one of Daichi’s newest joys in life was taking a bath with Kuroo. Daichi turned when he realized Kuroo wasn’t following him.  “Not coming?”

 

“Can’t wash your back without me now?”  Kuroo’s grin was devilish and Daichi couldn’t let that stand.  With a moment of hesitation before, Daichi pulled off his dirty tunic before looking over at Kuroo, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

 

“I can do it myself.”  Daichi said with a shrug before walking into the other room.  This too was something new Daichi was adjusting to, even after three years it embarrassed him but Kuroo enjoyed Daichi’s body, liked to see and touch it.  In the privacy of their own room Daichi could openly flirt in such a way with only a small amount of mortification. He still saw his body as a weapon, a scarred one at that.

 

Daichi was stepping into the large tub when Kuroo came strolling in as if by accident.  Daichi grinned as he settled into the warm water. He rested his arms on the edge of the tub and watched Kuroo grab several soaps.

 

“Change your mind?”  Daichi asked when Kuroo walked over to him.  Kuroo’s eyes travelled the length of Daichi’s crossed arms and over his shoulders before sitting next to the tub and pressing his forehead against Daichi’s.

 

“You don’t fight fair.”  Kuroo stated, causing Daichi to laugh at his mournful expression.  “Now turn around, dinner will be starting soon and I’ve got a lot of skin to cover.  I mean clean.” Daichi did turn around, giving Kuroo his back.

 

“You’re the King, meals are planned around your schedule.”  Daichi reminded him as Kuroo poured water onto his hair. Daichi tilted his head back, leaning into the side of the tub and closed his eyes as Kuroo’s fingers worked the soap into his hair.  Kuroo laughed softly, and Daichi knew it was because how soft Daichi went whenever Kuroo did this. Daichi couldn’t help it though, he could happily spend the rest of his life with Kuroo’s hands in his hair.

 

“We have a couple guests coming, wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”  Kuroo said after several moments of comfortable silence. Kuroo told him to dunk his head before Daichi could question who the guests were.  Kuroo prompted Daichi to lean forward with a tap on his shoulder before he washed the expanse of Daichi’s shoulders and back.

 

Daichi refused to question the swiftness in which Kuroo helped him wash, he had been teased enough today though he made a promise to get Kuroo in the tub with him next time and to stay until the water cooled.  Daichi patted himself dry as he followed Kuroo back into the main bedroom, only slightly surprised when he saw two outfits spread on the bed for the both of them. Alisa was in a habit of slipping in and out to dress them when needed.

 

“These are nice.”  Daichi’s fingers touched the fabric of the one on the right, where Alisa always placed his own clothes.  Daichi couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face as he glanced at both of them when Kuroo took hold of the trousers.  “They look like a mix of Karasuno and Nekoma clothes.” Kuroo’s were done in the more vibrant colors the people of Nekoma preferred but there were the muted, darker tones of Karasuno while Daichi’s was the opposite, with just a hint of bright orange fabric peeking through here and there.

 

Daichi dressed quickly and silently, looking at Kuroo in question because the other man was never this quiet.  He never missed an opportunity to talk about the spread of the Northern cultures, how the market was growing, and his excitement was always a clear thing.  Kuroo’s movements seemed jerky as he tugged his clothing into place, there was none of his usual teasing charm, none of the small touches Daichi had grown accustomed to.

 

When Kuroo tugged them to the secret tunnels Daichi knew something was truly upsetting the other man.  Kuroo had told Daichi almost immediately about the tunnels, it was how Kuroo had snuck around the castle without being seen.  He had told Daichi they were his solace as a child, allowing him small moments of escape from his father. But Kuroo wasn’t teaching Daichi how to use the tunnels, which meant he had gone to them as a source of comfort.

 

“Kuroo.”  Daichi tried once before reaching out and grabbing hold of Kuroo’s wrist, gently bringing the other man to a stop.  “Tetsurou, tell me what’s bothering you.” Kuroo turned to Daichi with a face twisted by some complicated emotion.

 

“I have grown used to making decisions on my own.”  Kuroo started off. Daichi didn’t understand but let the other man continue without interruption.  “The Council helps now but mostly it’s me and I know it will take a while to learn to include you in on everything, I want you to be involved but I think I’ve made a huge mistake already.”  Daichi gently took Kuroo’s hand in his own, kissed his palm before kissing the gold ring on his finger.

 

“It is going to take time for both of us to adjust, we are bound to make many mistakes.”  Daichi smiled up at him, sure in the fact that Kuroo couldn’t have done anything that would warrant this amount of stress.  “So tell me what has been done and we’ll fix it together.” Kuroo took a deep, shuddering breath as his eyes slid off to the side.

 

“I’ve set up a wedding for us.”  Kuroo finally admitted in the dark and cramped space of the tunnel.  Daichi stared up at the other king in surprise. “When you spoke of your parents wedding you sounded as if that was what you wanted, something small and intimate.  I sent word to Azumane, he’s here along with Bokuto and probably a good portion of Fukurodani. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized you would probably want your family there and we’ll most likely have to have a larger wedding, which means putting you through this once more, if not twice more.  I should have-” Daichi cupped Kuroo’s face and pulled him down to kiss him, successfully cutting off his rant.

 

“You wish to marry me now?”  Daichi asked, barely allowing any space between their lips as he stared into Kuroo’s eyes.

 

“I wished to marry you years ago, but now is good too.”  Kuroo’s smile was small and hesitant. “You’re not angry?”

 

“Tetsurou, I will never be angry at you for wanting to be with me.”  Daichi wanted to shake the other man but kissed him instead. “This is why everyone has been acting so strange?”

 

“I’ve never had a wedding before, I needed help and it got a little out of hand.”  Kuroo pressed Daichi against the wall, his forehead gently touching Daichi’s as he stared down at him.  “You will marry me now?”

 

“Of course.”  Daichi laughed, a breathless and happy sound as he held Kuroo close.  “Are they waiting? We should go.”

 

“Wait, there’s one other thing.”  Kuroo’s hands came up to gently cup Daichi’s face, while Daichi placed his own hands on Kuroo’s hips.  “I know how important your family is to you and I would never ask you to change your name. I was wondering if you would mind me taking your name as my own?”

 

“Truly?”  Daichi asked, surprised once more at Kuroo’s confession.  It was a Southern tradition, to take the name of your husband and since Daichi was choosing to live in Nekoma, he would most likely have taken Kuroo’s name.  It wasn’t the same in the North, Chikara and Tobio’s mother kept her own name the same way Futakuchi would keep his when he married Chikara.

 

“Only if you wish it-” Daichi cut Kuroo off before he could get himself worked up once more.

 

“Everything I am, everything I have and will ever have is yours.”  Daichi stated truthfully, easily. “If it is my name you want, my name you will have.  I have to warn you it comes with a large and very troublesome family.” Kuroo’s face broke out into the most beautiful smile Daichi had ever seen before he was holding Daichi close, his grip a little too tight but Daichi didn’t mind as he hugged Kuroo back.

 

It had been a long and difficult journey for both of them, fraught with unimaginable pain and horror but as they walked hand in hand  to the start of their new life, neither would have it any other way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Sorry for the long way but this was a beast of a chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was all, "Write this! Write this! Write it!" and my logical part was like, "Dude I can't, I have to go to bed for work in the morning" and my brain answered "Or you could write this" and I did. Sorry for any and all mistakes, I should stop writing stories at 1am.


End file.
